


Lone Survivor

by iAltoSax



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAltoSax/pseuds/iAltoSax
Summary: Sophitia survived 3 years alone in a world infested with the undead, but when Thorin and the company get thrown into the mix things get complicated for both groups. Can she keep the company alive long enough for them to figure out how to get home? Will they never make it back home in one piece? Can she handle being alone once the company leaves? The Ainur work in mysterious ways...
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. The Stage is Set

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to AOE so forgive me if I do some stuff wrong, I have to get used to how this site is set up. I have written my works on fanfiction and wattpad, but I thought I should give other sites a try and get my work more out there.
> 
> I do not own the Hobbit, all rights belong to Tolkien (book references) and Peter Jackson (movie references). I only own my OC.
> 
> There's a slight warning: mentions of suicidal thoughts, dark thoughts, and zombie killing for the next 9 chapters. After there will be swearing and slight mentions of suicide, but nothing too big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story is rated T, but in the beginning of my story it is rated M due to zombies, a little foul languages, and mentions of suicide. I will make sure to always have a warning here until we start to move away from it.

How long has it been since she's made this building her 'safe' house?

How long has it been since the world around her just...fell apart?

Her life so far has been hectic and stressful that every day she wonders just how long more should she endure it? Every day she tells herself to give up, but a small part of her thinks that tomorrow will be a promising day...only to realize that she was simply holding on to false hope. She is simply too afraid to let go of the life she's living and move on.

Today was different, today she was ready. She decided finally that she couldn't do the same mundane task day in and day out. She's made peace with reality, there is no indication that tomorrow will bring about hope or a miracle...not anymore.

Staring out of the stupid window on the second floor greeted by the same scenery from the day before, her savior...her way out lay beside her. Her hands flexing over the grip as she contemplated the last few minutes of her life.

Her thoughts drifted to the simpler times. Of the laughs she shared with her family, the friends who stood beside her when everything turned to hell on Earth. The good memories and the bad, she remembered every person who's impacted her life...and the guilt of outliving them weighed heavily on her heart.

Moans and Groans coming from outside the house snapped her out of her memories as she took a glance out the window once more only to see there were more of those things had gathered on the outskirts of the gate.

'My fault for not doing some quality control...though there's not as much as yesterday.' She thought before letting out a sigh. 'No...the people after can handle cleaning up this mess. I'm done.'

She took the grip of her savior and lifted it to her head as she stared out the window, taking a deep breath before shutting her eyes.

'I'm sorry it took so long,' She thought as she felt her chest tighten as fear gripped her heart. 'I'll be with you soon…'

And just as she was about to pull the trigger a loud commotion caused her eyes to snap open before she dropped her hands to her side. She stared out the window in shock and what she was seeing before she grit her teeth in irritation.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she hopped off the window sill in alarm before racing down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

"Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." Thorin ordered as he watched his men settle down in Beorn's house.

The group had overstayed their welcome, with Azog on their trail and Durin's day soon upon them they couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

"Tomorrow we'll be going through Mirkwood…" Dwalin mumbled as he stared into the fireplace.

"It's the only way." Balin assured. "If we were to double back or try to go around. We would either be hunted down...or miss the last light of Durin's Day…"

"We avoid the elves, stick to the elven path." Bilbo said, reciting what Gandalf had said. "According to Gandalf, it's the safest way."

"Take advantage of this peace. We may never get it after today." Balin advised and those that were still awake nodded in agreement before getting ready to settle down.

Though just before they could drift off to dreamland, the floors below began to shake. It started off as a small rumble, barely noticeable before it started vibrating violently.

Those that were still awake noticed the small quakes, but only when it became intense did the others wake from their slumber. Their vision was shaky, and balance unstable as they attempted to get to their feet.

"What's going on here!" Someone yelled in a panic as they looked around the room for answers.

The door to another room flew open as Gandalf hobbled his way through looking around for the source.

"The world trembles beneath our feet." Balin said as Bilbo kept him balanced, the hobbit being the closest to the elder dwarf.

"The floor beneath us trembles...but the world stays still." Gandalf spoke as he took a glance out the window. "The animals are sleeping peacefully, these shakes are not affecting them."

"Then what's going on here?" Thorin demanded as he reached for Ocrist, the others reaching for their respective weapons as well.

"I-" Gandalf began to say before the world shook once more, more violent than the tremble before. "I cannot say."

The world around them continued to shake as it began to impair their vision causing everyone to close their eyes.

"Hold on!" Dwalin called out as the walls crashed around them and the floor beneath them fell away.

* * *

Thorin groaned as he felt his whole body ache. He felt the cold bite of wind graze his cheek and the wet soil under his palm.

When he opened his eyes he saw he was no longer in the safe lodgings of the skin changer, but out in the wild and exposed. Around him lay his kin, many who were just coming out from unconsciousness.

Thorin wasn't the first to wake however as he saw Gandalf run past him to check on the others.

"Gandalf," Thorin said as he steadily got to his feet. "Gandalf, where are we? One second we are in Beorn's lodgings, the next we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't have the answers just yet Thorin," Gandalf replied as he hurried to get the others back on their feet. "there's no landmarks I recognize to indicate where we are…"

"What was that just now?" Fili asked as he looked around, noticing they were on a clear dirt path with trees lining the sides. "Where are we?"

"We're not in Beorn's house? How did we get here?" Ori yelped, his voice cracking just a tiny bit before his older brother Dori scooted over to Ori's side to calm his little brother.

"Everyone," Gandalf said as he looked around to the forest that surrounded them. "on your feet."

The younger dwarves who had already slowly risen to their feet went about to help the older dwarves who needed the assistance while those that had nothing more to do were looking at their surroundings in amazement.

"What...what is that smell…" Nori questioned suddenly as he held up the sleeve of his shirt to his nose. "it's even worse than the troll cave."

"It smells like…" Dwalin cut in, standing tense beside Thorin. "smells like rotting flesh."

"Unknown territory…" Thorin said as he surveyed their surroundings before turning to Gandalf for answers. "what should we do now? I don't recognize anything! We could be far away from Erebor...what magic is this?"

Gandalf simply shook his head as he glanced to his left and his right seeing that both sides of the path stretched on to nothing but forest and the stone path they were on.

"We could pick a side...and hope something familiar pops up?" Bilbo offered as he unintentionally stuck closer to Gandalf.

"Let us go this way." Gandalf suggested pointing left. "And hope we find the answers to our questions."

The company agreed to Gandalf's suggestion and though it felt like they've been walking forever they finally came across signs of life along with a lone house in the distance.

"Hey! I see someone!" Kili said as he rushed forward to the front of the group. "Must be the owners of the house! Hey!"

Kili started to yell for the person before his voice tapered off to silence when he realized the person gave no indication of hearing him.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Thorin said as he came to stand beside his nephew. "don't wander too far from the group."

Kili simply nodded, not wanting to disobey his uncle as the group together ventured toward the figure that stood in their path.

"Good afternoon!" Gandalf called as they halted a good length away from the figure to finally see that something was indeed wrong with the person in front of them.

"My goodness…look at their body..." Fili balked, taking a step back when the smell finally hit his nose. "It looks like they've been mauled by a bear…"

"The smell of rotting flesh…" Kili said as he squinted. "not human. Maybe goblin?"

"The body's not one of a goblin." Thorin said. "More man if anything."

"Excuse me…" Gandalf called once more. "I was hoping you could tell us...where exactly we are? You see we're a bit lost and we would be ever so grateful if you could give us some directions."

The group looked on as the figure swayed from side to side before it turned its body to face the company, moans and groans escaping the person's throat. A few in the group were taken back by the image before them.

The thing had to have been female, at least at some point in its life, the clothes on its body were hanging over their shoulder and chunks of flesh looked to be falling off its bones to a point where they could see part of the ribs. The creature's eyes were milky white, hair thinning on the top of its head, and the left side of the jaw was torn off exposing the back of the teeth. The moment its dead eyes focused on the group it let out a growl before advancing on them, staggering ever so slightly for its foot looked to have been twisted the opposite way.

"What the…!" Dwalin growled before Kili started to panic, tapping the closest dwarves shoulder as he pointed behind them.

"There's more of them!" Kili gasped.

Those that weren't concentrating forward looked behind to see a few more had begun to sneak up on the group, but these looked to have been decaying longer than the one in front of them. They even noticed one was crawling on the ground, half of its body missing as entrails dragged behind the top half.

The one in front of them got close to Gandalf, snapping its jaw as Gandalf attempted to calm the beast in front of them.

"Now, we don't mean any trouble...we're simply looking for a way back to-" Gandalf tried to reason only to have the beast jump at the wizard, but just as the monster was going to snap it's jaws over Gandalf's wrist a loud pop rang out around them.

The monster that was just about to attack dropped at Gandalf's feet, its movement ceased and a person came running past Gandalf, through the company before standing on the opposite side.

"Head to the house." The voice of a female commanded as they kept a strange looking weapon pointed at the few monsters that were wobbling toward them.

"What?" Someone from the company spoke out before another pop sounded and another of those things fell to the ground.

"No time for questions, quickly!" The woman yelled as another pop echoed around them before they turned to run. "Dammit! Unless you want to die then run!"

At the urgency of the woman's voice the company said no more and followed the command.

"Don't look back!" The woman said as the company heard more pops one after another. "Once through the gate we'll be safe!"

Though it seemed some couldn't control their curiosity, Bilbo had looked back and saw that while they were running, so too were the monsters trying to catch up to them.

Bilbo made a mistake, in his fear of the things catching up to them he had accidentally tripped over his own feet.

"Bilbo!" Thorin and a couple more from the company called out before the woman skidded to a stop, cursing as they backtracked to help Bilbo to his feet.

"I got him! Keep moving!" The woman yelled before pushing the hobbit forward. "I said don't look back didn't I?!"

Bilbo wanted to apologize, but the situation didn't seem like the right time so Bilbo made a mental note to do it once they were out of harm's way.

From up front Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin along with...Bombur made it past what they assumed was the gate the person spoke of.

"Come on hurry!" Thorin called as he made sure all of his company got past the gate before calling out to their mysterious savior. "How does this close!"

"I've got it!" The woman yelled as they passed through. "Back up!"

Everyone did as they were told and the moment the woman got past the gate they turned around and rushed to slide the gate closed.

The woman breathed a sigh of relief before pushing off the gate in a panic to avoid the hands of those monsters that attempted to reach through the gate to get to them.

When everyone realized they were out of trouble (for now) they were able to get a good look at the woman who saved them from the potential danger.

From their physique they could tell the person was female but nothing more considering the outfit she was wearing. It was only when she turned around in a flash with that same weapon pointed at them did they see intense blue and green eyes glaring at them did they have to wonder.

Were they even truly safe behind the gate with this woman?


	2. Welcome to Hell

What compelled me to jump into action I have no idea, my body simply moved on its own when I saw the group in front of me facing down a few of those monsters instead of running away like sane people should.

It was only after when I realized that by acting on the instinct to help real people how bad of a situation I potentially put myself in did I raise my gun to the group in front of me. I was a woman among a group of men and greatly outnumbered.

"Miss, on behalf of the company, I would like to thank-" the tall older man dressed in grey began to talk before I turned my gun on the old man.

"I don't need your thanks." I growled. "I want to know what you're doing here? Do you have a death wish?"

"A death wish?" The older man asked.

"You tried speaking to those monsters instead of killing them and making a run for it." I stated "That, to me, is a death wish."

"We were trying to reason with them to simply ask for directions." The old man said which caused me to let out a chuckle.

"Reason?" I scoffed. "You're insane if you think you can reason with those things."

"Those people-"

"Monsters. They're monsters, not people." Correcting the old man. "At least not anymore…"

"Then maybe you can help us." The old man said before he bowed. "My name is Gandalf, we were hoping you could tell us where in Middle Earth we are for you see...last we knew we were close to Mirkwood staying at an old friend's lodgings."

"I don't know of any place called Middle Earth or a place Mirkwood." I said.

"Where are we then?" One of the other males dressed in a blue coat, a tad bit shorter than Gandalf, asked.

"Are you pulling my leg with this crap?" I glared. "Memory loss? What is this, some kind of comedy bit? Am I being punked?"

When they gave no indication of answering me I scratched the back of my head in irritation so I simply entertained their question.

"We're in Hawaii." I said and when I was met with blank stares I was getting more irritated by the minute. "United States? Nothing?"

"I...I think there's an issue here.." Gandalf said as he took a tentative step forward making sure not to make any fast movements as his eyes stayed focused on the weapon in my hand. "Let us talk someplace more...comfortable shall we?"

Gandalf had motioned toward the house and I contemplated for a bit, looking behind me to the monsters that slowly started to gather by the gates before sighing. There was no time to think, so I did the unthinkable.

"I have a condition," I said while lowering my weapon to my side. "once inside you leave all your weapons by the door."

"Excuse me?" The red haired man took a step forward in defense.

"Let's be honest, you and I can see I'm greatly outnumbered. I don't need a bunch of men to overtake me in my sleep." I stated.

"You would accuse us of such a dishonorable act!" The bald man growled.

"I'm offering you guys a place of safety, my own house. If you don't like it you can take your chances back out there." I growled back as I pointed my gun at the man who just spoke. "I may be outnumbered, but with my weapon...my aim against you lot? I can promise I won't be going down without taking a few of you with me."

I wasn't born and bred to be a fighter, I had to grow into the role. These men in front of me I could tell were made for fighting, I just hoped they'd fall for my bluff.

I wasn't afraid of dying, I'd gladly take a few of them down while losing my safe house and my life. I'm more afraid of being free and alone out there.

"Easy Dwalin." Gandalf said, trying to ease the tension away before smiling in my direction. "We accept your condition, but you have my word that we are an honorable, decent folk."

"With how times are? Actions speak louder, your word means nothing unless you have something to show for it." I surveyed the group before walking forward, pushing through them as I began to open the door to let them in. "Inside, the more time we stay out here more of those monsters start to gather in front of my house. And don't forget to leave your weapons at the door."

As a group they quickly shuffled into the house and I made sure to watch as each individual placed all their weapons by the door before locking it behind me.

"Ah," I called as I reached out to stop the blonde man with the braided handlebar looking mustache. "all of your weapons."

The blonde man looked back at the man in the blue coat, the later nodding his head causing the blonde one to sigh as he emptied out all his pockets for hidden weapons.

I did one final check out the boarded windows before being content that there wasn't any danger, making a mental note to head back outside to do some clean up.

"Make yourself comfortable anywhere." I said as I moved away from the window and sat in front of the entrance, guarding the weapons and keeping a watchful eye on the group without showing my back to them. "Explain what the issue is."

Before Gandalf began his explanation, he introduced his friends to me all with a gentle smile on his face. Their names were very uncommon from what I've usually heard, said they were a group of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit...whatever a hobbit is. But their story was even stranger.

Gandalf used words in his story like meeting in Hobbiton, going into Imladris to read a map that had moon ruins, running away from goblins and orcs who rode atop wargs, meeting a giant bear who was a skin changer that offered to take them to the edge of Greenwood the Great now called Mirkwood. This group in front of me came from a different world he explained and they don't know how they got here.

What is this old man talking about? The life they lived in was straight out of a fantasy novel! Am I to really believe this story?

The low groans from outside caught my ears and then I thought, why shouldn't I believe their story? The life I'm living is exactly like the scenes from many movies and television shows I've watched when the world was normal. Why should their story so far fetched from mine?

"Sophitia." I said, finally introducing myself after Gandalf finished his story. Or at least everything they've been through till now. "My name is Sophitia, you can just call me Sophie."

"Sophitia dear," Gandalf said. "if I may ask...what is going on here? Those creatures out there, where'd they come from?"

"You truly are from another world huh…" I scoffed before letting my guard down just a bit. "Your world sounds like paradise compared to this."

"Those things out there...used to be human. Now they're just monsters." I said as I placed a hand over my eyes. "This world is run by monsters with a few like myself just getting by to survive."

"Those things out there used to be human?" Kili gasped in disgust. "But their body…"

"Three years ago, at least I think it's been three years, it's hard to keep track of time nowadays...a virus began to spread." When I was met with blank stares I knew I had to reiterate. "Plague, a plague started to spread. On the TV-"

"Tee Vee?" Bilbo repeated the word awkwardly.

'Right, no technology from what I'm seeing...' I thought as I looked down at their weapons beside me, seeing swords and axes, bows and pickaxe. Not a gun in sight.

"Um...a live performance? Just let me continue and I'll try to simplify my words." I said. "There was news of people getting torn to shreds and dying, but those that died didn't stay dead. They came back to life and started attacking others. Those in charge tried to quarantine those infected, but all efforts were in vain. The plague was spreading fast, passing from the dead to the living. Soon the dead quickly outnumbered the living and new cases of the plague grew with each passing day."

"Witch craft…" Gandalf mumbles.

"There was no magic in this, it didn't matter who was infected they lost all their senses and became mindless creatures with an insatiable hunger." I said. "Family would attack family members, this plague brought the dead to life and if a person was bitten or scratched? They'd turn a few hours later...becoming a part of the undead army that roams my world."

"They're hungry for the flesh of the living...some have been eaten alive to a point they would never come back to life." I said. "There was a group who tried to find a cure but...well at this point not many people are alive with the ability to find a cure."

"So if we just stood there trying to talk to them…" Ori started to speak. "we would've been eaten?"

"Yeah, luckily...I just so happened to be looking at the window when I saw you and was nice enough to lend a helping hand! You'll never find a kind soul in this world anymore." I warned. "So! People like me are just going about day by day to survive."

"Just you alone?" Gandalf asked.

"There used to be others…" I sighed. "Now...just me."

"How long?" Balin asked.

"Two years." I said, fidgeting in my spot. "I...don't want to talk about that anymore."

"How old are you? If I may ask." Balin questioned.

"25." I said to which I heard a few commenting how young I was. "So, what are you gonna do now? You're in another world, quite different from your own…very different from your own."

"I will try and figure out a way to get us back home." Gandalf said. "From my knowledge nothing like this has ever happened, but I'm sure there's a way to get us back home...there's always a way."

"I don't know what I can do to help, but there is a library in this house that kept me entertained up to this point so you're free to use it." I volunteered. "The sooner you leave, the better off you'll be. If anyone had a choice, no one would want to stay here for very long."

"You have my thanks." Gandalf said.

"Trust is not easily earned in this day and age. And I learned not to trust new people, and if he was alive he'd tell me how crazy I have for saying this, but feel free to take back your weapons. You seem...trustworthy and it'll be helpful knowing if something happens you have some form of protection." I said.

"Where will you go?" Thorin asked.

"I have some clean up to do." I said. "A word of advice, because you're not accustomed to this world please don't leave this house. Stay away from the gate. If, and this is a big **IF** , an undead gets past those gates, aim for the head. Decapitation works, but unless you strike their head? Never get close to them."

I opened the door to leave, but not before leaving one last warning.

"I say this not as a threat, but a promise." I called back. "Mistakes will cost you your life. You get scratched or bitten. I will end you. Keeping you alive will only endanger me and more importantly your company."

* * *

"Durin's day is upon us and we're stuck here!" Thorin growled. "How did this happen Gandalf? How!"

"I don't know Thorin!" Gandalf yelled back. The wizard didn't show it, but he was dumbfounded. How could something like this happen?

"This has to be a dream." Fili said, trying to find a reason for all this.

"All together? We're dreaming the same dream...together?" Bilbo said, making a snarky remark.

"I'm afraid to say, this is no dream." Dwalin said. "I smelt their rotting flesh, felt the stale wind against my skin...and if we got hurt by those things? We wouldn't make it back to our own world."

"You trust the lass's word?" Gloin asked.

"The look in Sophitia's eyes told no lie," Gandalf commented. "it is one I've seen on many hardened warriors before. Sophitia is haunted by the horrors she's seen and her only instinct is to survive."

"Gandalf," Thorin said as he turned to the wizard. "you must do something. Anything to get us back to our world safely."

"I will look at the library in this house that Sophitia has offered." Gandalf said. "For now, I suggest we do everything she asks of us. She may be the only one who can keep us alive in a world like this."

Thorin nodded as he went to talk to the rest of the company, discussing plans and putting rules into place to follow leaving Gandalf alone with his thoughts.

'We're here for a reason…' Gandalf thought. 'the Ainur has a plan for everything. So, why here? Why do they want us here?'

Gandalf turned his head at the sound of the front door opening. Sophitia entered the house, her eyes void of life and black specks of blood splattered her clothes. But the look in her eyes vanished the second she looked at the group.

'Poor soul.' Gandalf watched as Sophitia took a deep breath.

"I hate to cut in." Sophitia said, causing the company to jump. "Just wanted to let you know a few things. If you're hungry, thirsty, or need anything please ask me. I'd appreciate it if you didn't go off on your own. This house may be secure, but I don't want you to do something that could put our safety in danger."

"We're good for now." Thorin answered to which Sophitia nodded.

"I'm going to have a shower which is located in the back of the house, don't move from this spot." Sophitia instructed as she walked past our group. "And don't think about peeking, I have my gun with me."

Sophitia left through another door in the opposite direction of the front door before Gandalf heard one of the younger one's speak up.

"What's a...gun?"


	3. Necessary Adjustments

Was it easy to accept such a story like Gandalf's? Yeah, because compared to my life why shouldn't dwarves, goblins, orcs, and whatever a hobbit is exist.

Granted the only dwarves I know are from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and clearly these guys are not like those small happy go lucky seven dwarfs digging in mines living in a tiny cottage...maybe I'm correct about the mines. They seem to have a pickaxe and their sense of sight is a bit lacking. They look like what men used to look like in my world sort of, just more on the shorter side for some of them.

Bilbo, he was the hobbit, the feet and the ears were proof enough for me that he was not my race. Never seen feet that big before.

And maybe this is just me, but some of these dwarvish men are very easy on the eyes, or I just haven't seen men in a while. Dwarvish men...is that the right word and term to use? I don't know.

Has it been that long since I've last seen a guy? Yeah...I think so? One of my friends was a guy.

I miss my friends, I'm sure they're happy being away from this freak show.

He'd probably be very upset at me for easily allowing this group of strangers into our safety house. Why'd I let them in anyway? I could've just let them fend for themselves...they're all big boys.

I knew the answer to that. My consciousness wouldn't have let me live it down for as long as I lived if I just watched a group of people die. He always said I had a bit of a soft side and that would be what kills me in this world. Though I am the only one left alive...god I'm an awful person.

"Are you okay?" A voice cut in interrupting my musing.

I blinked a few times before focusing on who had spoken to me. Bilbo looked at me with worry and apprehension as he shuffled closer to me. He looked liked he wanted to say something, but suppressed the urge to speak his mind.

"Sorry, I used to spend my days thinking in silence to pass the time. My thoughts would always go on a tangent..." I apologized as I looked away from the hobbit. "It'll take some time to get used to actual people being around to talk to…"

"I can't imagine what you must've gone through alone." Bilbo commented.

"I wouldn't want you to imagine, no one deserves this hell. I wouldn't wish it on my enemy." I said as I smiled lightly.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

"Heterochromia." I answered.

"Hetero...what?" Bilbo asked.

"It's just something I was born with." I said. "While you were born with brown eyes, I was born with one blue and one green eye."

"And your hair?" Bilbo asked.

"Are 'hobbits' known to be curious?" I said which caused Bilbo to chuckle nervously.

"I'm just a bit nervous…" Bilbo said honestly. "in a world like this, everything's new and...well, you looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"When you find a way home you'll be gone, there's not really much need for small talk." I said in all honesty. "Any other reason why you decided to come and talk to me?"

Bilbo began to shuffle from side to side before sighing.

"I wanted to say 'thank you.'" Bilbo said and when I didn't reply he continued on. "For when I tripped. You ran back to help me."

"And it's the last time I'll do so." I said as I got up from my spot. "Next time, just keep running and listen to what I say."

I walked away from Bilbo, berating myself with each step. I felt slightly guilty for speaking that way, but with how little human contact I've had and how the world is? Manners aren't my greatest concern at the moment nor my strength at this time.

"My hair wasn't always white." I called back to Bilbo. "Due to heavy stress and shock it slowly started to lose its color."

* * *

"This is the library," I said toward Gandalf as I opened the door on the second floor. "A lot of stuff in here is mostly fantasy books, some medical, and science books. History books if you're interested in that area. Hopefully they can be of some use."

"What an amazing collection." Gandalf commented. "Your family must've really loved to read."

"No, these books belonged to the previous owners of the house." I said as I ran my fingers along some of the medical books that had a thin layer of dust on the spine. "Some were collected when we went on supply runs, but most of these were already here when we moved in." I lightly kicked a kids book aside as we moved further into the library. "We just didn't have the heart to throw them away. So we collected what we could when we would go out just to have some form of entertainment."

"The previous owners?" Gandalf asked as he carefully took a book off one of the shelves.

"When this whole thing began we mostly moved around, if we stayed in one area too long more of those undead monsters would gather." I said as I leaned against one of the book shelves. "Then when we found this place with a gate and all the essentials that could help us in our survival we made this our safe house. The people who lived here, a man and a woman, had already turned. We killed them, burned their bodies and gave them a proper burial." I motioned outside the window. "We put their ashes in a covered vase and buried them behind the house. The least we could do as thanks for letting us use what was once their home."

"That's very kind of you." Gandalf commented as he began pulling books after books off the shelves and putting them into separate piles.

"Back then we were naive and could afford to be kind, now not so much." I said. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Gandalf gave an affirmative hum before I left him to his own devices.

'I'm not sure how advanced or hindered their world is...' I thought as I closed the door behind me. 'Hopefully those books will be of some use.'

"Excuse me?" Someone said as they tapped my arm from behind me.

I jumped and turned, my hand instinctively reaching for the hilt of my kukri blade on my thigh, before flexing my hand open in an attempt to calm my racing heart.

"Yes...Ori…" I said as I looked slightly down at Ori, the two of us being slightly similar in height with me just being a few inches taller. I almost forgot what his name was since it was so brief that we were introduced.

"Thorin wishes to speak with you." Ori said as he quickly retreated back down the stairs, practically running away from me.

'Thorin…' I thought back to which dwarf that was. 'he was the one...with the blue coat, peppered hair...and blue eyes if I recall.'

When I made my way down the stairs toward the group that was huddled at the center of the living room I made my way straight to the dwarf I'm hoping was Thorin.

"...Ori said you needed to speak to me?" I said to the dwarf, now looking slightly up, the top of my head reaching just at the height of his nose.

"We have food, but not much." Thorin informed me getting straight to the point. "We can offer you a share, as thanks for allowing us to take shelter in your home, but it won't last long."

"Don't mind me, I've been able to go without for a few days. Ration out your food and when you've run out I have more." I said as I motioned for Thorin to follow, though Dwalin seemed to want to tag along as I led the two to the door leading to the basement. "Down in here we have canned food and water, we kept stocking up to prepare for however long this was going to last."

"And it'll last us?" Thorin asked.

"I can give you a tour if you want." I offered before sighing. "Listen, there's enough so long as we're careful. And if we start to run low I go out for a supply run. Easy as that."

"Out there with those things?" Dwalin asked. "Alone? Are there even any place left to get more food?"

"I've survived at least two years without help." I scoffed, slightly offended by the comment. "I'll be fine alone, not to mention if any of you accompany me...you'll only be in my way."

"You're offering us food and water, why are you helping us when we have nothing to give in return?" Dwalin asked which caused me to pause.

Why was I helping them? I had nothing to gain from helping them nor did I owe them anything.

"Maybe because you can escape this hell hole…" I said as I walked away from the two to the front door. "if I do have ulterior motives, my mind isn't processing what it is. I'm simply doing what my body is telling me to do at this point."

* * *

Before the company knew, night had fallen and the house plunged into darkness with only the moon in the sky peeking through the holes of the boarded up windows.

Gloin had offered to build a fire, indoors, but Sophitia had advised greatly against it. And by advice she simply walked over and stomped the little flame out telling Gloin that the undead are more active at night. Signs of life or light would attract them which can cause them to gather more by the gate and possibly break down their defenses.

When she was met with arguments she told them to deal with it. Because in the morning she would have to clean up the mess.

Sophitia went over to the window sill by the entrance and closed her eyes which gave the company some time to speak amongst themselves.

"Did you find anything that can be of some use?" Thorin questioned as soon as the wizard came to join their little group.

"I've found a few ideas, but nothing I'm convinced about just yet." Gandalf said as he eased down to the ground. "This world is very interesting in both good and bad ways. Their advancement in medicine is astounding, but their history…is another story. Anything to do with magic only lies in books and nothing more."

"These stories," Gandalf said. "some have spoken about situations like ours, but I would have to do a few tests to be sure."

"Please do whatever you can." Thorin pleaded. "The more time we're here the more days we waste."

Gandalf nodded and the company settled in silence, the only sound being the occasional creaking of the house and silent moans coming from outside.

"How can she sleep," Dori huffed. "the noises outside would keep anyone on edge."

A few in the group looked toward the window to see Sophitia's eyes were indeed closed.

"Must be the first time she can sleep peacefully." Bilbo whispered.

"No," Dwalin said. "her eyes behind her lids quiver. She's restless...more now than ever."

"She listens for any sudden shifts in sound, or environment." Balin observed. "Her mind is asleep, but her body is ready to jump at the first sign of danger."

"This world...what does it do to people…" Bilbo said before turning to Dwalin. "Why would she be even more restless now?"

"Because now she's not only watching over herself." Gandalf said as his staff moved toward a pebble on the ground that was tracked in from the outside. "She now has a group, an inexperienced group, of fourteen who were oblivious to the terror that roam this world." Gandalf's staff tapped the pebble, the tiny rock skipping across the wooden floor with soft thumps.

At the quiet noise Sophitia's hand swiftly went to her side and drew her weird looking metal weapon. She looked around the room in a panic as she wiped her head and weapon to all corners of the room before lowering her hand. Her shoulder relaxed, her eyes softened, before she rubbed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Sophitia placed her weapon back in the sheathe it came from before nestling back in her spot, closing her eyes in hopes of getting a peaceful night's rest for once.

"Best not to make any sudden movements." Gandalf advised after giving the situation a few minutes to settle. "Let us turn in for the day, there's nothing more we can do now."

"And if something happens in our sleep?" Kili asked.

"I'm sure we'll hear Sophitia move before we realize what's going on." Fili jabbed.


	4. Kindred Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of killing and details on zombies. Also, I am not a survival expert, anything that is mentioned in this story I mostly just looked up. I do research when I don't know something, so most of that knowledge is what I've found online.

" _We've interrupted your regularly scheduled program to bring you this breaking news! A strange phenomenon has bloomed in the center of New York, citizens are being attacked by what people are reporting as a horror show brought to life! A real Dawn of the Dead! New York has issued an emergency quarantine urging everyone to lock their doors and stay at home."_

" _We had gotten word of a single case at the beginning of the month that seemed to have spread and grown exponentially with each passing day, officials had no answer as to how it was spreading. We now have our first full blown case to which officials in New York are hoping they have kept it under control."_ _The reporter stopped as he held his finger to his ear before coughing nervously into his fist._ " _This just in, we're getting word now of more states experiencing a similar issue. As of right now, many are trying to single out the major cause for this pandemic. The leaders of the world is now urging everyone to lock their doors-"_

" _Is there anything else on?"_

" _No wait!" I laughed reaching for the remote and changing it back to the news. "This is important! It seems like something is going on around the world…"_

" _They compared it to the Dawn of the Dead. That's ridiculous."_

" _Never watched it…" I commented as I snuggled together with..._ _ **who am I snuggling next to?**_

" _Resident Evil?"_

" _Great movie." I said instantly, being a huge fan of the franchise, both movie and video games._

" _Eh, everyone has their opinions."_

_There was a sudden 'knock' at our door that quickly turned into loud impatient bangs._

" _Who could that be?" I questioned as I looked toward the door. "You expecting anyone?"_

_The person whose face was shrouded in black shook their head as they got to their feet and began walking to get to the door._

_But before they could get there, the door was bashed open and in came something I thought I would only see in movies. It was exactly what the news had reported, it latched onto the first thing it saw which just happened to be my shadow friend. A piercing scream echoed throughout the room as blood gushed out from the wound between their neck and shoulder, but the scream...I couldn't tell if it came from me or my shadow friend. My shadow friend pushed the monster away before standing in front of me, blood dripping down the front of their shirt._

" _In the kitchen there's a back door, get out and don't look back."_

" _What?" I asked as I stared in fear as another monster hobbled its way through the door, moaning as its lifeless eyes turned to look at us. I could hear the bones in its neck snap as its head turned quickly to look at us._

" _No hesitation, no questions, go out the back while I distract them."_

" _But-" My shadow friend reached out to take my hand and the two of us ran to the back of the house, the person closing the kitchen door behind them and locking it._

" _Stick to the woods. Avoid anyone acting suspiciously." My shadow friend went to the back door, opening it to check the surroundings before shoving me outside. "Run Sophitia."_

" _What do you mean? You're coming with me!" I begged to which they grabbed my hand and placed something small in my hand before closing my fingers around it._

" _If this is anything like the movies we've seen...we both know how this ends." They said motioning to their wound on their neck. "I _, Sophitia."_

_The crashing back in the kitchen snapped us back to reality before the shadow grabbed the handle to the back door._

" _Run!" My shadow faced friend said as they slammed the door in my face, I could hear them through the door still screaming. "Don't look back!"_

_I could hear muffled screams of pain from the other side of the door and held my hands over my mouth, shuffling away quietly and quickly before breaking out into a run._

_When I felt I was far enough from the house I slid down a nearby tree, tears streaming down my face. I could still hear the scream of my shadow friend in my head and in a failed attempt to keep the sound out I placed my hands over my ears. A little black box thumped my head the moment I brought my hands to my ears._

_I wiped the tears that had fallen before looking at the box in my hand, sniffling softly as I carefully opened the box and the content inside only caused me to cry even more._

_I was scared, I was confused, what the hell was going on?_

_Something grabbed onto my arm and I went into a panic._

" **LET ME GO!"**

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Sophitia yelled, her eyes snapping open as she grabbed a hold of Kili's wrist. She jumped to her feet and twisted his arm behind his back before taking him to the ground, sitting on Kili's back as she breathed heavily with her eyes unfocused and wide.

"Sophitia...easy." Gandalf whispered as he slowly made his way to Sophitia, making an attempt to gain her attention. "You're safe, nothing in here can hurt you."

"The...screams." Her breathing coming out in stutters. "The...blood."

"Nothing." Gandalf assured. "You are among friends…"

Sophitia's eyes refocused as she looked toward Gandalf, fear still evident in her eyes. Slowly she was coming around, but she still seemed trapped in her own mind.

"Breathe dear." Gandalf advised. "We're not going to hurt you."

Sophitia was slowly coming back to her senses, now registering Kili was struggling beneath her as she quickly let go of his arm and jumped off him.

"I'm…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay!" Kili said with a smile as his brother Fili came to help him sit up. "I'm still alive."

"What happened…?" Sophitia mumbled, now looking exhausted more than ever.

"You were shaking and calling out in your sleep." Fili said. "Kili wanted to check on you. Make sure you're alright."

"You okay?" Kili asked.

"Just a bad dream…" Sophitia simply put as she rubbed her arm looking to the side in shame. "What time is it?"

"The sun is just on the horizon." Thorin replied.

Sophitia reached up and stretched her back before wiping the corner of her eyes from any sleep that still lingered.

"Um...I have some chores to do for the day, will you be okay being left to your own devices?" Sophitia asked.

"Anything we can help you with?" Gandalf offered.

"No," Sophitia quickly shut Gandalf down. "you guys have your own problem to work through. Maybe have others help out with your study."

"Wait!" Thorin spoke and walked up to Sophitia.

"Yes?" Sophitia asked with her hand just on the handle of the front door.

"We need to train." Thorin said. "If we do nothing all day our skills will decline."

"We have a room we used to train in," Sophitia said as she pondered what Thorin had asked. "now I just use it as storage for the weapons I've accumulated over the years."

"Then we'll use that." Thorin said before Sophitia shook her head.

"I know you can handle your sharp objects." Sophitia said as she motioned to the sword at Thorin's side with her eyes. "But we have firearms that you can kill yourself with if your curiosity gets the best of you, and I can name a few in your company who can't contain their curiosity."

Thorin followed her eyes and he could agree with what she said when she saw who she was looking at: his nephews.

"Then what do you suggest?" Thorin asked, still looking at his nephews and just dreading the thought of them handling weapons similar to what Sophitia had briefly used.

"You can use this room, just don't trash the place too much. This is our only safe house." Sophitia said as she turned back to the door. "If there's an emergency you can find me outside, but make sure to always stay away from the gate."

When Sophitia left, Thorin went over to Dwalin and told his cousin that Sophitia had given them permission to use the room they're currently using as a sparring room on the condition that they don't destroy it too much.

Dwalin nodded and went about barking orders to the younger ones to prepare for morning exercises. It was met with moans, groans, and complaints but it was quickly shut down at Thorin's command.

It was a couple minutes later that Thorin noticed Balin was looking at the front door with concern.

"Balin?" Thorin called out to his cousin, bringing the elder dwarf's attention to him. "You alright?"

"I'm doing fine Thorin." Balin hummed as he turned to Thorin with a smile. "I was just concerned for the lass."

"I'm sure she's fine." Thorin said as he continued to watch over the company's practice.

"And you're sure of that?" Balin asked as he went to stand beside Thorin. "You and I both know the look in her eyes, we've seen it many times before."

Thorin let out a sigh before looking at his cousin and long time friend.

"I'll go check on her." Thorin suggested, knowing full well that if he didn't then Balin would and he didn't want the dwarf to go out there alone with those...things.

"Be safe out there." Balin waved Thorin off. "I'll be sure Dwalin goes easy on the lads."

* * *

'Such mundane tasks…' I thought as I stuck the metal pipe I was holding through the bars of the gate, putting as much force to puncture through the skull to reach to the brain and watching the body fall to the ground. 'When did it become so easy to stomach such a task…?'

Today was easier than most, not much had gathered through the night, but now came the difficult part: going outside to bring the bodies in to burn them.

"You do this everyday?" A deep voice called out just as I was about to unlock the gate, a voice that I could tell immediately without having to look.

"Everyday…" I said as I looked over my shoulder to Thorin. "is there something you need?"

"Balin was concerned about you." Thorin said. "So I came here to check in his place."

"You can tell Balin I'm fine." I commented before going back to fiddling with the gate. "I'm going to open the gate to get the bodies. I suggest going back inside."

Thorin did nothing but stand by the front door, his arms crossed over his chest as he silently watched on.

I let out a grumble before wrenching the gate open taking the pipe and cautiously poking the first body in my reach to make sure that they're a hundred percent dead before reaching down to drag the body pass the gate, dumping the heavy weight in the yard. Repeating the process with each body while watching over my shoulder each time I left the safety the gate provided.

Just before I closed the gate I made sure to check the wooden spike barricade that was stationed around the house before being content with what I saw, making small notes to sharpen certain spikes before heading back to the gate and locking it behind me.

"What are the chopped wood for?" Thorin suddenly asked as I felt him watching me haul the dry logs that I had gotten from a small shed located on the side of the house over to the pile of bodies.

"Burning...the bodies." I said as I strained to grab more.

"Here." Thorin said after a few minutes of watching me struggle to grab a few more. "Let me help."

"Thanks." I said as I gratefully accepted the help. "Usually this is a two person job, but as you can see...it's only been me left to do this now."

"Why burn the bodies?" Thorin asked as he helped me place the wood around the bodies I had gathered in a neat little pile.

"If I just left them there their body will decompose and fester. We didn't want to take the chance of any cross contamination with food or water so we came up with the process of burning the bodies." I said with a shrug. "One of the people in our group was a survival fanatic, and came in handy too, so he taught us everything we knew. There were a few bumps here and there, but I managed after they passed on."

I took out a pack of matches, striking the box by the wood and holding it there for a bit to wait for the wood to catch on fire. Once it did I carefully picked up the log and held it to the others that were strewn around.

The two of us stood in silence as we watched the bodies finally catch on fire.

"I'm not used to this…" I said after a while, my eyes still trained on the fire. "you and your friends are all so chatty. Always wanting to talk to me to ask how I'm doing, I forgot what that's like. Even now, it feels...awkward? Weird? To have someone here to help with this strenuous chore, I don't know how you manage without breaking a sweat."

"We're dwarves. A strong race that even in our old age we are still considered fit to fight." Thorin said proudly. "Take Balin for example."

"How old do dwarves live?" I asked suddenly.

"250 years at least." Thorin said. "You are the youngest amongst us being only 25."

"Really? What about Fili and Kili?" I asked a bit in shock.

"My nephews...Fili is about 82 and Kili is about 77." Thorin answered. "To dwarves that's 'adulthood'. Ready to be on their own, though my nephews still act very immaturely."

"My god they look so young...25 for us is 'adulthood'," I commented before asking a question out of pure curiosity. "so...what am I to you?"

"If you were not hardened by this world and not strong enough to wield a weapon I would say you're still a child." Thorin said. "To me you're still a child, but you're ready enough to go into war with us."

"Jeez…" I couldn't help but laugh in shock. "Talk about culture shock. The longest someone in our world has lived is...122 years I think? Can't remember...but that sounds about right."

As we watched the bodies turn to ashes and the flames slowly die out I looked up to Thorin.

"Thanks again." I mumbled to which Thorin looked a bit uncomfortable when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked, seeming a bit out of character.

"I'm fine." I simply said to which Thorin only sighed.

"I've been alive for a very long time, I've seen many young warriors come out of war battle hardened...myself included. Haunted by memories of losing comrades, friends and family. Some have seen unnecessary blood being shed and innocent lives being caught in the crossfire." Thorin said. "Do you know what they have in common with you Sophitia?"

"What?" I mumbled.

"You have the same eyes as myself and those that have fought beside me." Thorin said. "Clouded by the horrors of war and haunted by horrible memories you can never forget." Thorin sighed. "Once Gandalf finds a way to get us home, we'll be out of your business. We'll have been a small part of your life that you will forget in time or consider our encounter a dream and nothing more. But I have learned in my hundred years that being honest and talking to someone chases away those surfacing memories, it's not permanent but it helps. For the longest time you've been alone with no company to speak to and I see it's been eating you away and leaving a hollow shell in its place."

"I was fortunate enough to have people to pull me out of my dark place." Thorin sighed. "I'm offering you my service...should you need it."

I let out a sigh before hearing a twig snap on the other side of the gate. A single undead came passing by, paying us no mind as I saw his eyes had been gouged out.

"Honestly?" I breathed. "I'm far from alright."

"I wonder every day how it became so easy to kill. When this all started I would think...these people had lives. They had family and friends, a spouse and kids, a job...they were like me at some point. Now it's like I've grown immune to killing them, I treat it like a chore now. It doesn't even phase me anymore, I just do what must be done with no sympathy anymore." I scoffed before looking to the sky, closing my eyes as I felt the rays of the sun caress my face. "When did I turn into such a monster."

"You're no monster Sophitia. I've fought monsters. You've seen them come 'alive' so to speak." Thorin said before motioning to the undead that started to hobble in the opposite direction of the house. "Those things out there, those are the monsters. You Sophitia…you are a survivor."

"You know, you're the last person I would've thought to come out and console me." I said as I walked to the back of the house after watching the fire finally die out.

"Balin was worried, if I didn't come out then he would." Thorin said as he followed alongside me. "I didn't want him coming out here."

I nodded my head, accepting the answer as the two of us made our way to the garden in the back.

"Another one of your friends' survival tips?" Thorin asked as I went over to pick a bottled water I left here yesterday.

"The garden was already here when we moved in, crops were growing...we just kept it going thanks to my friend." I answered.

The two of us were quiet, but surprisingly it wasn't awkward. It was actually a very comfortable silence that allowed me to go about my business, and for the first time I felt like I didn't have to look over my shoulder for potential danger. I felt safe for once.

"If I need someone to talk to...I may take you up on your service if you don't mind." I said suddenly as I went about picking vegetables and fruits that I knew was ripe for the picking.

"We're stuck here for the time being." Thorin said. "You've offered us help. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you." I said as I gathered the fruits and veggies in my hand before turning to Thorin. "Let's get back inside, I don't like being out here longer than necessary."

"Of course." Thorin said as he offered to take some off my hands, the two of us walking back into the house.

"Do you mind telling me more about the quest you're going on?" I asked and when Thorin looked at me skeptically I simply shrugged my shoulder and gestured around us. "I know to respect your privacy, but I mean...it's not like I'd go telling anyone. And besides, before all this I loved reading books about knights and dragons. It's hard to come across content like that now days when I go for supply runs."

Thorin thought for a second before sighing.

"I'll make you a deal." Thorin suggested. "Each time you talk to me about your worry, I'll share with you a story of my own."

'What harm could that do? It could be beneficial…' I thought before holding out my hand. "You got yourself a deal."


	5. Look After Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of alcohol, swearing, and zombies. I also tried my best to be descriptive about certain locations without saying any brand name's so it's all up to the imagination.

_"A dragon?" I breathed out, completely engrossed in Thorin's story. "You're going back to claim your home from an actual live...fire breathing dragon?"_

_"Yes_ _."_ _Thorin said with a fond smile gracing his feature. "Our_ _home, a kingdom built within the mountain itself...and deep under lay jewels beyond imagination._

_I feel like I'm seeing something rarely anyone sees, a smile. I could tell Thorin really missed his home._

" _My grandfather, after finding the Arkenstone, grew sick." Thorin said. "His lust for gold invited Smaug, a firedrake from the North. That day we had lost our home...some had made it out of the mountain in time while others I fear perished in the mountain. Trapped with no way out."_

" _So this quest to reclaim your home," I said as we sat in the kitchen area. "how far were you before you were whisked away to my world?"_

" _We were very close…" Thorin said. "just through the forest we would've reached Lake-Town, and from there? Erebor."_

" _Then you need to get home right away…" I said to which Thorin nodded. "has Gandalf made any progress?"_

" _He hasn't said." Thorin said in frustration. "And we're running out of time."_

" _I'm sure Gandalf will find something…" I sighed. "magic in my world exists only in books. I'm not sure what more I can do to help, but hopefully he can find something useful in that library."_

" _I've been meaning to ask…" Thorin said wanting to change the subject. "on that machine over there, who are those people?"_

_Thorin was looking at the fridge and on the fridge was pictures of a group of people smiling back at us._

" _Friends." I said as I went over to grab the photos that were held up by magnets, moving them around to release the few pictures I had. "The family who lived here had a polaroid camera. We decided to play around with it one day to lighten the gloomy mood."_

" _What's a...polaroid camera?" Bilbo asked as he came into the kitchen, a book held firmly in his hand._

" _It's a tool that captures a moment and produces that image in a second?" I said. "Kind of like Ori's drawing...except while a drawing takes a few hours, this tool can produce it in seconds."_

" _Impossible." Thorin commented._

" _I think I still have the camera somewhere...but whether it has film left I don't know." I thought before chuckling as I went back to the chair I was just sitting on. "Maybe I'll show you one day."_

" _You all look very happy." Bilbo commented as he looked at the pictures in my hand._

" _This was just after the outbreak…" I said as I looked fondly at the pictures in my hand. "we had just explored this house, made it our own, and decided to have a moment where we just forgot about what was going on outside. Just to be kids for a moment before going back to reality."_

" _What were their names?" Bilbo asked._

" _Brian was our survival expert. He read a lot when things were...normal, a bit odd sometimes...but he was a very kind person." I said pointing to a boy with glasses before moving over to another guy in the picture who had a bit of muscle on him. "James, he taught us how to handle our weapons, every time he went out for a supply run he always came back with a different weapon that he was happy to teach us about or something similar that we already had. He always said he bought stuff back to make sure we were all safe since we were family now." I then moved on to a timid looking girl who was beaming back at us. "Alice, she was a year younger than us. So pure and optimistic, she always needed to be doing something so she would be cleaning the house, taking care of the garden, and keeping morale up. And then...there was me, the rational and cautious one of our little group."_

" _Did you know them before? Or were you all strangers and just met under these circumstances?" Thorin asked as he looked at the other photos that I displayed on the table._

" _We all went to school together," I said. "we actually met up by accident. James was the same age as me so we always had the same classes and through that I got to know Alice since they were siblings so I found them together. I ran into Brian just as things started to get bad."_

" _What happened to them…?" Thorin asked as I saw him smirk at a picture of myself and Alice sitting in the library. I was looking at the camera in anger at having been disturbed while Alice simply smiled, curled up on one of the comfy chairs with her feet tucked under her._

" _Um…" I stumbled over my next words, I wasn't sure if I was ready to recall such a memory. "A lot of stuff happened, no matter how prepared we were...what could've gone wrong went wrong." I sighed. "It was all emotionally stressful for all of us and it got harder as days and months passed. We had to make very tough decisions at the time…"_

_I was too engrossed in looking at the pictures that I didn't realize Bilbo had taken a seat beside me._

" _In the East, far from The Lonely Mountains, there's a place called the Shire and in the center is Hobbiton where my cozy little home is." Bilbo said with a smile. "Rolling green hills. Cool, but never cold...rarely we'd see snow but it rained very frequently. Farming folks, the markets would be filled with vegetables that were grown from neighbors' backyard. And my house was passed down through my family! Built by my family! A house built in the ground with many rooms to accommodate many visitors. You'd know Bag End the moment you see the green round door with a round brass knob."_

_Bilbo continued to paint such a pretty picture of his home and where he grew up, the parties they would have and the amount of food they would eat in one day. I couldn't help but laugh when he explained when Gandalf and the company came to visit. It made me wish I could've been there._

_It was a great distraction._

* * *

"I'm about to head out," I called as I did a double check, making sure I had my machete at my side and the crossbow on my back. "I'll be back by this afternoon."

"Good morning Sophitia." Balin greeted. "Where're you off to?"

"Supply run." I said while taking some unnecessary stuff out of my bag to make room in case I find anything. "I'm hoping to find some medicine, canned food, anything out there we could use."

"Where will you go?" Balin asked as he came toward me.

"Maybe check a few houses that I didn't hit before?" I hummed in thought. "I know that there's a store not that far from here that I've been to at least a few times. Not alone though, we deemed it too dangerous to raid it alone."

"And you're going alone?" Balin wondered.

"Yes," I simply stated. "it's been a while now and if the place was hit before, if there's any more survivors out there, then there shouldn't be as much of the undead frequenting the area compared when I last visited."

"Do you really think it wise to travel by yourself." Gandalf suddenly cut in as he came to join our little group.

I shrugged, not seeing the problem. I brushed the two off as I reached for the door only for Balin to move in front of me. Blocking my path.

"Allow some of us to go with you." Balin advised. "Better to have someone watching your back than going out alone."

"You guys tried to speak to one of them…" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning to my right as I stared down at the older dwarf.

"That was before we knew what those things were." Gandalf said. "Now, we know."

"It's dangerous out there!" I shook my head. "I can't-"

"What's going on here?" A deep voice called as Thorin stepped up to us causing me to sigh.

'I could've been gone by now…' I thought as Balin began to explain to Thorin and get him up to date on what's about to happen. 'Note to self...leave earlier.'

"I agree with Balin." Thorin said as he matched my stance. His blue eyes staring back at me unwavering. "If you're going someplace that your friends deemed dangerous then you shouldn't go alone."

"I can't win this can I…" I stated as the two of us stood at a standoff.

"No." Thorin shook his head. "I propose a few of us go with you."

"Denied." I said, standing my ground.

"Then you don't leave." Thorin shot back. "From what I've seen we still have stuff to last us another week or so, you don't have to go out."

"My house." I glared. "If I say we need stuff, I'm going out. It's what I was trained to do."

"Then you take a few of us with you." Thorin simply said. "If not, I'll stand by this door to make sure you don't leave. And believe me, you're strong...but you won't get past me."

"Counter proposal." I growled. "I take a few so long as you listen to whatever I say. If I say run, you run. If I tell you to shut up, no questions."

Thorin looked to be in thought before he nodded. "Agreed."

Balin looked between the two of us, a smile on his face before he cleared his throat.

"Now then." Balin said. "Who's going to accompany dear Sophie on her run?"

"Myself." Thorin said before looking toward Dwalin. "Will you join us?"

"Of course." Dwalin said as he was listening to the conversation close by.

"And my two nephews." Thorin said before looking to me for an answer. "My best warriors. Would that suffice?"

"So long as they agree to our terms?" I said before nodding. "Then I accept."

"Good." Thorin said as his hands returned to his side. "I'll go inform my nephews to get ready."

I glared at Thorin's retreating back before stomping my foot.

"Ugh!" I growled. "Stubborn dwarf…."

"We're known to be." Balin chuckled. "But, it's only because we care too much."

I couldn't help but be reminded of Alice. She'd always fuss over any of us whenever we would go out and leave the safety of the house. It's been so long since anyone cared about my safety I forgot what it felt like.

"Care too much...huh?" I mumbled.

"We wouldn't want you to go out and never come back, or you come back greatly injured." Balin said. "As you've said, it's dangerous out there."

'I'd be fine by myself…' I thought as I saw Thorin return with Fili, Kili, and Dwalin trailing behind him.

"We're ready." Thorin said.

I nodded my head as I opened the door, waiting for the rest to leave first before calling back.

"Balin! You're in charge while we're gone. Make sure no one goes out in the front yard. Backyard is fine." I said as Balin nodded. "We're off!"

"Come back safe!"

* * *

"We'll hit these houses on our way back." I informed Thorin, as we stuck to the main road, staying ever vigilant to the possible dangers around every corner.

"These houses…" I heard Kili whisper. "they're as huge as the inns in our world."

"This side was known to be more on the expensive side on the island." I said. "If you went toward the city, you'd see buildings that looked to touch the skies."

"Woah…" Kili gasped.

"Don't fall behind." Thorin said to Kili. "Keep your guard up."

We've been walking for half an hour, avoiding if possible any of the undead that stood in our way. There were some that were alone and in our way in which I had those in our group take out, with the advice in mind to always aim for their head and to avoid their mouth. Just to get a few practice in.

"Seems I had nothing to worry about." I had commented as I walked up to Fili who had taken one of them down.

"It's the same as cutting through the goblins in the Misty Mountain. We just have to be more cautious." Fili said with a smirk followed by a wink. "Easy."

"Don't get cocky." I warned as we continued forward. "These are only stragglers. It's when there's a group that would truly test your ability."

"Have you come across a group of them before?" Kili asked.

"Once." I said as my body shuddered at the thought. "I never want to again…"

"What happened?" Dwalin asked.

"We lost someone…" I said simply before stopping in place. "Follow me."

I quickly rushed to the side, ducking into a bush nearby with the rest following.

"Keep watch behind us." I said as I rummaged through my bag for my binoculars, pulling them out and looking through them.

"What's that for?" I heard someone ask, I think it was Kili.

"Binoculars...used to see things that are far away." I said as I looked at the entrance of the store. "I can see from here if there's any potential danger waiting in hiding for us by the store."

"Can I try?" Kili asked.

"Shoots." I said passing the binoculars to Kili.

"You speak funny sometimes, you know that?" Kili commented as he held the binoculars to his eyes. "Jeez! Your 'market' is still so far away! How can you see such a tiny entrance?"

If we weren't out in the open, exposed to all the dangers the undead posed...I would've laughed. Instead I slapped a hand over my face before reaching out and turning the binoculars in Kili's hand.

"Oh…that's better. Thank you." Kili said as he looked once more through the binoculars. "There doesn't seem to be any of those things hanging around the front...why does the top say a bunch of numbers?"

"That's the store name." I said. "When we reach the entrance, we stick together. Don't wander off, this isn't a field trip."

I nodded to Thorin and as quietly as we could we made our way to the entrance of the store.

"I'll take point, Kili to my left. Thorin my right." I instructed as we got to the entrance. "Dwalin and Fili? Watch our six."

"Watch your...six?" Fili mumbled.

"Watch our back." I said as I took out the crossbow strapped to my back. "Arrows ready?"

"Is that a new form of a bow and arrow?" Kili commented as I stepped into the shop, the shattered glass from the entrance cracking quietly beneath my boots. "Why not use your funny metal weapon?"

"My gun would make too much noise. This," I motioned to my crossbow. "an upgrade of your weapon, I'll let you try it back at the house. Now pay attention." I said as I held my bow up. "Looks clear from the front."

It seemed like the shop was empty, both of the undead and the shelves, but there wasn't any harm in looking around.

"Not much here." I said. "You guys stay here, watch each other's backs. I'm gonna check if there's anything I can salvage."

"I'm coming with you." Thorin said as he followed close.

The two of us carefully made our way through the convenience store. I grabbed some of the cans I saw off the shelf, not bothering to check what exactly it was since I can do that back at the house.

"This is a market?" Thorin whispered.

"There are bigger stores, this is a place that is almost on every street corner on this island." I said as I saw an area that had packets of medicine left behind. "People could walk here and they'd get any essential items they needed immediately."

I knelt down when I saw an empty can, seeing signs of it being opened by a can opener.

"Someone's been here before," I commented. "this place was raided...thankfully they didn't take everything. More for us."

Thorin and I shot up, my crossbow aimed and ready to fire when I heard the rustling of a bag being dropped only to relax when I saw Kili fiddling with an empty bag of jerky.

"What's behind this iron door?" Thorin said, bringing my attention to a metal door in the back.

"Rotten food possibly." I said as I continued shoving stuff into my bag. "Wait at the front, I'll join you soon."

'Medicine past the expiration date, canned food...nothing to drink but that's fine. Chips? Probably stale. Ah!' I thought as I went around to the register area. 'Sneaky, hiding some packs of jerky.' I turned to what looked to have been a glass case at one point. Seeing some tiny bottles of liquor laying on its side. 'Do dwarves drink…?' I shrugged before dumping the bottles into the bag. 'If they don't, I'll drink it. One last hurrah…'

"I think we're good to go." I jumped over the counter. My bag closed and secured on my back and grabbed the crossbow I placed by the register "Let's get out of here."

I heard it then, a low growl and the slightest sound of a shuffle behind me. I made a grave mistake.

"Behind you!"

'Shit!' I gritted my teeth as I turned around.

* * *

"We're all clear out here." Dwalin said as soon as he heard Thorin move to his side.

"Stay on your guard." Thorin said as he looked around. "We're still out in the open. We won't be safe until we're back at the house."

Kili's arrow flew toward the trees, hitting one of those monsters that only his eyes could see.

"Some are shuffling close." Kili informed. "I can't take them all down, but I can lessen the numbers so we don't get overwhelmed."

"I think we're good to go." Sophitia called to them. "Let's get out of here."

Fili was the first to see it, from the dark part of the store the slightest movement caught his eyes right behind Sophitia.

"Behind you!" Fili warned.

Sophitia reacted, turning around and lifting her arms that held her crossbow, but she wasn't quick enough. In the process of her turning the figure had tackled her, their bodies ramming into one of the shelves before tumbling to the ground.

"Dammit!" Sophitia yelled as her body hit the ground, the figure hovering over her and growling even louder. Its jaws snapping for her as she held her crossbow between them, trying to keep the monster away from biting or scratching her.

Thorin was the first to react, racing to the girl with his sword at his side. He bought his sword down, decapitating the monster. Its head rolled, the body slumping and putting its whole weight on Sophitia as they heard the air escape her body at the sudden dead weight crashing down on her.

Sophitia rolled the body off of her with a grunt before reaching for the weapon on her thigh. Drawing it and stabbing the head for good measure (and out of irritation).

"Fuck." She breathed out, kicking the dead body in anger. "Such a newbie mistake."

"Thank Mahal we were here." Thorin commented as he offered his hand out to her.

"Thanks…" Sophitia said as she grabbed his hand. Thorin hauled the girl to her feet as she sheathed the weapon she had and readjusted her bag. "Come on...the commotion would've drawn more to the scene."

The group nodded in agreement as they stealthily left the market. On their way back they searched a couple of the houses that Sophitia had said she never got to check before. Said she wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. They didn't stick around to thoroughly check for anything useful, grabbing some cans she saw in the last house before they bolted for the safety of their house.

"Welcome back." Balin greeted as soon as he heard the front door open. "Hope all went well."

"We came across a few of those monsters." Kili said with a smile. "But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle."

"It's so empty out there…" Dwalin said. "a complete ghost town aside from those creatures."

"So long as no one was hurt." Gandalf said, coming down the stairs and making his way to Thorin. "A word Thorin."

Thorin nodded and was the first to leave the group with Gandalf. Dwalin, Fili and Kili went to join their friends who smiled at their return. All of them were worried when they heard that they were going out with Sophitia, being exposed to the horrors of her world.

Sophitia smiled as she placed her bag on the ground, stretching and breathing out a sigh of relief at finally being safe...or as safe as she could be behind these walls.

"Welcome back Sophie dear." Balin said suddenly causing Sophitia to jump in surprise. She hadn't heard someone greet her after a supply run in a while that she took a while to reply.

The corner of her lips twitched as she gave a small smile down at Balin.

"I'm back…"


	6. For Once, I Feel Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight swearing.

Before I knew it, a week had gone by. This group was very entertaining the longer I hung around them. I rarely spoke to anyone else unless they approached me first, but slowly I had opened up a little more and it almost felt like a normal routine that I used to do.

I would ask how they were doing and sometimes I would train with them (biggest mistake of my life, they were worse than James who trained me). I even trusted them enough to go out with me into the yard to help me with some chores...so long as they kept away from the gates.

But out of all of them, I find myself talking to Thorin the most when I knew the demons in my head were creeping up on me. When the dreams got too bad he was there to talk me through it, though I mostly did the talking while Thorin was nice enough to listen. I never got too much into detail on what I've been through, but I promised I would talk to him should I need it. He was the friend I didn't know I needed, and slowly I realized the others in the company were also helping chase the dreams away to a point I could get some good sleep at night.

Some, but I was still plagued by memories I wished to forget.

Today was the same as usual: killing the undead that gathered, burning the bodies, taking care of the crops. And I was so lost in my thoughts that hearing a twig snap behind startled me, I instinctively reached for the gun strapped to my thigh. I turned to face whatever was behind me, my gun pointed at the potential danger only to let out a sigh of relief when I saw two fear filled eyes staring at my weapon with their hands held up to the sky.

"Jesus Bilbo," I growled as I quickly lowered my gun and holstered it. "say something instead of just approaching me. I could've shot you."

"Sorry," Bilbo said with a nervous chuckle. "Hobbits are known to be light on their feet, I'll remember to speak before approaching. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join us for supper."

"Supper?" I asked as I dusted off my tattered pants and any dirt on my shirt before standing up.

"Yeah, Gloin got a fire started in that fire pit you created out in the back. Bofur and Bombur are cooking as we speak." Bilbo said with a smile. "They're using the vegetables you picked yesterday and we have some dried meat that we brought from our world."

"Sounds good." I said as I got up with the empty bottle in my hand. "Lead the way dear hobbit."

Bilbo smiled as the two of us walked side by side, talking about any random thing that popped into our minds, but just before we went to the backyard I stopped Bilbo.

"Oh!" I said before racing over to the shelf in the living room and grabbing something from the shelf before running back to Bilbo. "Remember those pictures we were talking about a week ago?"

Bilbo nodded before I showed him the polaroid camera I had found in one of the rooms we kept junk in.

"I actually found it! Surprisingly...it actually works." I said while turning the camera around. "There's still film, so I thought we could try it out."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Bilbo agreed as we made our way to the backyard.

"And here's our lovely host!" Bofur proclaimed with a smile. "Just in time lass, we're just adding the finishing touches."

"Thanks for cooking tonight Bofur," I smiled. "are we celebrating something?"

"Gandalf actually found something that may actually work." Thorin said as I gravitated toward him and sat beside him. "Whether it works though, we're not sure just yet."

"But it's something to celebrate about!" Kili smiled. "We're one step closer than where we were last week."

"Or an excuse to just party…" I heard Thorin beside me whisper. I couldn't hold the laughter that bubbled up before quickly covering it up with a cough as I accepted the bowl Bombur handed to me.

"Thank you…" I said as I used the utensil they had borrowed from the house and took a sip from the stew they had made. "it's delicious."

Bofur tipped his hat at me with a smile before going about and handing out food for everyone else.

"What's that you got there?" Thorin asked, gesturing to the black box in my lap.

"Oh!" I placed the bowl beside me and reached for the camera. "It's the polaroid camera I mentioned a week ago, here. Go stand beside Fili and Kili and I'll show you how it works."

Instead of Thorin going over to his nephews they came over to him and sat on either side of him.

"So what you're going to do is stare at this." I pointed toward where the lens was located. "You're going to see a flash of white light, but no matter what I want you to stay still until I tell you it's okay to move. Ready?"

Fili and Kili nodded before leaning closer to Thorin, excited to see some form of 'magic' from my world.

There was the sound of a whir from the camera starting up before a click and a quick flash before a white piece of paper began to develop.

"Now what?" Kili asked as he stood up to look at the blank piece of paper I was holding. "There's nothing on there."

"Wait a few seconds and slowly we'll start to see the image." I said as I handed it to Kili. "You can see your outline starting to form as we speak."

"Woah!" Kili said as he snatched the picture from my hand and ran to his brother and uncle. "Look!"

I chuckled as I went back to sit beside Thorin, watching as the three looked at the piece of paper in amazement.

"And this is magic from your world?" Fili asked as he handed the paper to Bilbo to look at, noticing the hobbit's curious eyes straining to see.

"Yeah, you can call it magic." I said before Kili tried to grab for the camera.

"Can I try?" Kili asked.

"Knock yourself out." I said only for Kili to look at me oddly before I rephrased. "Go ahead."

I showed Kili how the 'magical' device worked, and urged him to be very careful before he went off to take some pictures with his brother. Going to each member in their little group and doing exactly like I had shown him.

"At worst, you'll never get it back. At best?" Thorin commented as he continued to eat his stew. "You'll get it back broken."

The two of us ate in silence as we watched the group around the fire smiling and conversing rather loudly, a few of them were watching Fili and Kili as they went around snapping pictures.

"I heard you last night." Thorin said as from the corner of my eyes I saw him sneak a quick glance at me. "Same nightmare?"

"More like a memory I'm forced to relive…" I sighed. "...I used to have it every night, but after talking a little about stuff that's been on my mind it hasn't been as frequent as before."

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Thorin suggested. "No one's listening, they're all enjoying themselves."

I shook my head 'no' before settling to stare at the fire pit.

"It's just something I wish to forget…" I said before looking at Thorin. "have you lost someone dear to you? Someone who meant the world to you?"

"My brother...my grandfather and my father...to name a few." Thorin said. "The memory you keep reliving, brother? Sister? Parents?"

"No," I shook my head. "but he would've been part of my family if things didn't turn to shit."

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and bought out the same little black box from my dreams before handing it over to Thorin.

"What's this?" Thorin asked as he placed his half empty bowl to the side to inspect the black box.

"His name was Trevor," I said as Thorin opened the box to see a simple diamond ring in the center. "just before the outbreak we were in his house watching the news. The news was urging everyone to stay in doors and that the virus was spreading faster than we could've imagined. We got attacked and he got bit, we watched enough undead movies to theorize what would happen to him." I motioned to the box. "He gave that to me just before he sacrificed his life to allow me time to escape. He was gonna propose...he would've proposed if this pandemic didn't happen."

"He was courting you?" Thorin said as I nodded.

"His scream is the last thing I hear...before I wake up." I said. "I keep telling myself to move on and forget, but I still mourn for him. I'm still haunted by his death and the death of my friends."

"I mourn for those I've lost." Thorin said as he handed the box back to me. "You'll never truly forget them, and nothing can fill the hole they once occupied. It's okay to cry. Keep a hold of the fond memories you've had with them, and remember them how they once were...not how they ended. Then there will come a time when you know you're ready to move forward, to enjoy life and when that time comes? Walk tall." Thorin placed his hand over his heart. "Your friends and family will always be with you."

I looked at Thorin, understanding what he was trying to say. If I were to look back and compare to myself to now, I've come a long way. I suppose this is me healing? I don't cry anymore...not as frequent as before. I couldn't help but smile as I pocketed the box.

"Can I ask you a question Thorin?" I said as I leaned back, my arms supporting my weight as I stared up to the sky. "Why is it so easy to talk to you?"

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"You seem like the type that keeps to yourself. I mean...I've seen the way you act with your friends." I said curiously. "And yet, for me it seems so easy to talk to you...and you always respond back no matter how stupid the question is. I've only known you for a week."

"It's the least I could do for all you've done for my company." Thorin said as if reading off a script.

"Yeah, you say that…" I countered. "but...I don't know! It seems like there's something else."

Thorin looked at me with a smirk and I couldn't help but immediately point that out.

"See! That!" I pointed to him. "I've rarely seen you smile with your company, and yet you're giving it to me freely."

Thorin simply shrugged.

"Maybe I see someone who's in a place I once was. You are what I would've become had I not had people by my side" Thorin said. "A lost soul that needs help."

* * *

"Brother." Dwalin called to Balin, the latter smiling up at his brother.

"Brother." Balin greeted as Dwalin came to sit beside him. "A fine evening for a celebration."

Dwalin agreed as he took his brother's empty bowl, stacking them as he handed them over to Bifur who was going around and picking up the dirty dishes.

"Enjoying yourself I see?" Dwalin said.

Balin nodded as he relaxed in his spot.

"I've never seen Thorin so...open with a stranger before." Dwalin commented.

"Well, she has this thing about her that makes you want to protect such a frail thing." Balin said. "I'm sure Thorin sees that."

"Don't go playing matchmaker." Dwalin warned, knowing full well where his brother's mind was going just by seeing the smile on his face. "Us leaving will only bring heartache."

"You know brother, there's a legend among our people of Dwarves finding a 'One'." Balin said. "They don't necessarily start off romantically, they could start off as very good friends...but there's a pull, a certain feeling of wanting to get to know the person. The 'One' can make you truly happy in life, two of the same soul finding and completing each other."

"What are you getting at brother…" Dwalin asked as he continued to stare in the direction of Sophitia and Thorin, watching as Thorin smirked which caused Sophitia to slightly glare at their King.

Sophitia suddenly brightened up. She shot to her feet and ran back into the house, coming back with what looked like little bottles in her arms. Handing a bottle to Thorin and passing them along for others to try if they wanted to.

"When we met in Bag End, Thorin was greatly against Bilbo joining our quest. The lad had no place among us, do you remember?" Balin said as he graciously accepted one of the tiny bottles, opening it and giving it a smell before downing it. Wincing just a bit at the awful yet slightly sweet taste. "Took Thorin almost a year to warm up to Bilbo, yet we've only been here a little more than a week and it looks as if they've known each other for years."

"I know the tales, stories and nothing more. But if it is indeed true...even more I'm telling you not to play matchmaker." Dwalin advised. "We came here as fourteen, it'll be impossible to go back as fifteen. It would only cause pain for both **if** it is indeed true."

"But what if it's possible?" Balin suggested. "If she is Thorin's 'One'..."

Dwalin shook his head.

"Thorin is seeing a broken warrior in need of mending, a friend, a comrade." Dwalin said. "She's overwhelmed and alone in a world of monsters, and I can see by us being here is helping in some way. But it's good to keep at arm's length because I know, and I'm sure some also realize...that we won't be here for long."

Balin sighed before looking at Sophitia sadly.

"She's a strong lass, strong enough to walk on her own even after we leave. The one thing she can take from Thorin, is being healed from her darkness that was close to swallowing her up and nothing more." Dwalin urged. "We cannot go testing to see if the 'Ones' actually exist. If they do and we bring it to light, it would only hurt them."

"I know you only want Thorin to be happy." Dwalin said after a few minutes of silence passed between the brothers. "Out of everything he's been through I want my King happy, but this won't help."

"I know you're right." Balin said with a sad smile. "But wouldn't it be something…"

Dwalin nodded, of course it would be something. 'Ones' were only known as a legend, an impossible dream for many of their people. It was said to be rare, and if a dwarf did find their 'One' they were urged to never ever let them go. In their lives no one has heard of anyone finding their 'One', finding that incredible connection to someone who completed them. It was a story, and maybe a dwarf did find them at some point, but now...just a fairy story told to dwarflings before bedtime.

After everyone was done eating, sitting around the fire pit and talking, Bofur suddenly started to hum a tune. It started small, catching a few in the group's attention, before more started to hum along. The humming grew louder and when the tune was good enough to carry, Bofur started to lead by singing a song from their world and moving his feet to the carried beat.

Bofur then recruited Kili to join in a dance who then dragged Fili along. The group now laughed along while the older ones in the group watched on with a smile at the bursting energy.

"Sophitia!" Kili called as he reached out for her hand. "Dance with us!"

"Oh no." Sophitia smiled as she kindly rejected the offer. "I'm fine just watching."

"Come on now! Have some fun!" Fili urged as he hooked arms with Bofur, laughing loudly. "Don't be a stick in the mud."

"Really, I'm okay." Sophitia said as she pushed Kili away laughing.

"Nope!" Kili said as he dragged her to her feet with the help of his brother. "Have fun and live a little."

"I don't dance!" Sophitia laughed as Kili bounced in a circle with her. "I don't even know how!"

"Then we'll teach you!" Kili said as he laughed along with her, the two not really dancing with the rhythm the company provided. Simply twirling and swaying side to side.

Sophitia laughed as Kili spun her toward Fili, the older sibling catching her before spinning her once more.

"You two are insane!" Sophitia yelped before bumping into another solid object, both her hands placed on whatever she bumped into as she looked up to see blue eyes staring down at her.

* * *

"Mind if I?" Thorin said.

"Feel free…" I said as I tried to steady my vision, going back to where I was previously sat before being pulled back to Thorin. "Wait! I don't want to dance!"

"That's not dancing." Thorin said as he held my right hand while his right hand went around my waist. "They're just playing around. This though..."

Thorin took the lead with surprising grace and I couldn't help but watch our feet in fear in case I stepped on his feet.

"It's like a waltz…" I commented as I stumbled over my feet. "just...more quick."

"Waltz?" Thorin asked.

"Something I've seen in movies." I said as I tried to concentrate. "Didn't peg you as the dancing type."

"I am a King." Thorin said almost puffing up at the statement. "I should know how to dance."

I laughed as I slowly got used to the movement, tripping less and stepping on his feet only once.

"Smiling suits you." Thorin said as I saw him smile back at me.

"I can say the same to you, though I think I should feel honored to see it." I said. "Though the whole...brooding, 'don't-mess-with-me', 'don't-approach-me', tough guy look suits you better."

Thorin chuckled before pulling away and bowing leaving me in an awkward position. What was I supposed to do?

Before I could think any harder about it I was whisked away by Bilbo surprisingly.

The way he danced he said was how he danced back at Hobbiton when all his family and neighbors would come together to celebrate birthdays. It wasn't as close as Thorin, more like how the kids would dance he said.

This was a welcomed escape, I felt like a normal person again.

Sadly, good things don't last forever in this world. They were always followed by something bad.

Everything stopped in an instant. The music, the laughter, the talking and the smiles. The happy celebration, the little bubble we created had shattered.

A piercing scream reached our ears, a cry for help. I left Bilbo and ran toward the front of the house before anyone else could react.

I grabbed the binoculars that I kept by the front door before wrenching it open, and that's when I saw it.

Further down the road I saw a small, though not as much as what I had experienced in the past, but it was a small group of undead hobbling their way toward the house chasing after something at the front of the group.

A woman.


	7. Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of smoking, drinking, and mercy killing. If you are uncomfortable with such topic then you are free to skip to the bottom notes of this chapter and I will explain what happened in this chapter.

"Please!" The woman yelled out. "Help!"

"Open the gate." Gandalf called as he turned to me. "Open the gate Sophitia!"

"I can't!" I growled. "She's leading a bunch of those undead toward us, I open it, we would be risking our lives."

"There is a woman who needs help, open the gate Sophitia!" Thorin growled and when I didn't he reached for my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Open it Sophitia…"

I grit my teeth in irritation, the woman was getting closer along with the undead. Everyone was yelling at me to open the gate and I had no other choice.

"Open the gate the moment she gets close." I said handing Thorin the key, pointing to the lock that was keeping the gate shut. "I trust you know how to use it. When the woman is through, close the gate and put the lock back."

"Where are you going!" Thorin asked as I ran back into the house.

"I'm getting my sniper!" I yelled back. "Keep the woman out of the house until I get back!"

I ran up the stairs and into the room with the view that overlooked the front yard. I grabbed the sniper rifle that I kept by that window and pushed the window open. I positioned my rifle and made sure the sight on my rifle was aligned.

"She's getting close!" I heard from below.

I took a deep breath, steadying my heart as I zeroed in on the closest undead running toward the house. I fired, the first body falling and tripping the one behind it, very briefly slowing down the pack.

"Let me know when she's through and the gate's closed!" I called below, my ears slightly ringing as I heard an empty shell hit the ground.

'One. Two. Three. Four.' I counted down as I watched the bodies fall, my shoulder slightly aching from the recoil. 'Five...Six.'

"She's through! We've closed the gate!" Someone yelled and I eased the rifle down, my heart thumping in my ears before leaving my lookout, running back to the others.

When downstairs I finally got a good look at the woman now that we were safe from the danger that lingered on the other side of the gate. She had matted blonde hair, splotches of black splattered her clothes and her face, she had tattered jeans and a dirty white tank top with a jeans jacket thrown over that looked one size too big. She looked malnourished, her collarbone more prominent than normal and big blue doe eyes staring back at me.

"Thank you." Her voice, though raspy, chimed as her eyes started to water. "Oh my god...I thought I was going to die...thank you so much…"

"Come, lets get inside before-" Gandalf said before I interrupted him.

"What's your name?" I asked as I continued to stare at her as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Anna…" The blonde girl said. "My name's Anna…"

"Any wounds?" I asked, and though the others thought I was concerned, Anna knew the underlying meaning behind my question as she lifted her sleeves and exposed her neck.

"I'm clean." Anna assured, turning her arms over. "Nothing."

The two of us stared at each other for the longest time, I was measuring her up before I sighed and motioned toward the house.

As she got close to me I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You would've been dead if not for them…" I whispered to her only loud enough for her to hear. "I would thank them first."

Anna tensed under my hand before she quickly turned around and smiled at the company.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" Anna said as she ran over and individually shook their hands vigorously. "I can't express how thankful I am, and I don't know how to repay you for your kindness."

"Come, you must be thirsty and hungry." I nodded my head. "Follow me."

I heard Anna following close behind, the two of us headed toward the kitchen.

"I keep the drinks outside," I informed Anna as I rummaged through the kitchen drawers, grabbing things as I went. "I can make you something edible outside in the backyard."

"This is a nice house." Anna commented as she looked around. "Are the people in this picture friends of yours?"

I looked to where Anna was and saw her looking at the fridge. "Yeah…"

"What happened to them?" Anna asked.

"Life happened…" I said, but Anna knew what I meant without me having to explain further. She nodded before looking at me with a smile.

"Thank you for allowing me into your house." Anna said to which I shook my head.

"Don't thank me yet…" I mumbled as I walked toward the backdoor. "Come, this way."

Anna followed close behind, I opened the door and led her out watching as she stood in front of me and took a deep breath.

"I haven't felt this safe in a while…" Anna complimented as she looked at the gate in the backyard. "Where does that lead?"

"There's an ocean through that gate…" I said as I went to stand behind the girl. "I go there to gather water if needed…"

"This place is so safe! Four concrete walls with only two gates leading to the outside world…" Anna said with a smile on her face. "I could stay here forever…"

Before she could realize what I was planning I lashed out and grabbed her wrist snapping a metal cuff on one before dragging her back toward the drain pipe located by the door and attaching the other end to the pipe.

Anna began to struggle as she pulled against the pipe, her eyes looking at me in shock as I simply looked on with indifference.

"That drain pipe is built into the house, you'd need incredible strength to pull that off the wall." I informed Anna. "Best drop your act...it's just the two of us. The others won't come."

As if a switch was flipped, Anna closed her eyes and the innocent look vanished, replaced with a reflection of myself. Cold defeated eyes staring right at me, her smile long gone. Her body slumped to the ground as she sat on the first step by the door.

I crouched down in front of her with a knowing look.

"How long?" I asked as she looked back at me.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"How long was it since you were bitten?" I reiterated and I saw her eyes turn down, unable to hold my gaze.

"I showed you! I was clean…" Anna started to defend herself before I glared at her.

"That's not true." I stated.

"And how would you know I'm not telling the truth?" Anna bit back.

"You can't hold my eyes when you talk to me, your strained smile." I said. "And when I asked if you were wounded your eyes darted to the right, whether that is proven I have no idea...but so far I have seen it to be true. But more importantly, your shoulder." I reached out and squeezed her shoulder, watching as she winced in pain. "Must be giving you some discomfort right now."

Anna's jaw tensed before she used her free hand to swat my hand away.

"How long have you known?" Anna asked.

"I knew the moment I saw you running toward the house." I said. "Which is why I said you would've been dead if not for them, I was ready to let you die."

* * *

"Where are you going Bilbo?" Gandalf asked as he saw the hobbit leave toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to see if Anna and Sophie need anything." Bilbo said. "I took some water from the basement and thought I'd offer it to Anna."

Gandalf smiled at the kindness of the hobbit, nodding for Bilbo to continue as the others went about their business.

Bilbo went to the kitchen and saw that Sophitia and Anna weren't there.

'Where'd they go?' Bilbo thought before he saw the backdoor was open showing the silhouette of Sophitia standing and Anna sitting outside.

Bilbo was about to make himself known when he heard them talking, quickly moving to hide on the other side of the 'fridge' as Sophitia had called it in hopes to stay out of view. Bilbo peaked out ever so slightly and saw Anna struggling from where she sat.

"So...what happens now?" Anna asked as she attempted to yank at the pipe.

"I'm sure the both of us know what has to be done." Sophitia shrugged. "I don't see any other way."

"Are you going to do it?" Anna asked, the pep in her voice long gone.

"To save those people inside?" Sophitia asked. "Yes, without blinking an eye. Because if I don't and you were free? You'd be a danger to all of us and I can't have that."

"No other way huh?" Anna asked, a bit hopeful.

"You know there isn't." Sophitia said. "Only other way is that I can just let you 'die' hence why you're handcuffed to the pipe and kill you after." Sophitia offered. "Your choice."

"So, no matter what you're my executioner." Anna scoffed. "What a way to go, all these years of surviving and to be put down like this."

"I would say it's been about half an hour…" Anna suddenly said after Sophitia didn't reply back. "give or take. It happened just before I started running away from that horde."

"I'd say you've got an hour and a half left...maybe a little longer?" Sophitia shook her head. "Most I've seen don't last longer than three."

"Yeah." Anna sighed. "Do I get a dying request?"

"I'm not letting you go if that's your request." Sophitia said as Anna simply shook her head. "And if you do want to be let free, I'm throwing you back out to the zombies."

"Doesn't sound pleasant." Anna commented as she shook her head. "No, just a good time before I die."

Sophitia reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a box along with several bottles.

"Cigarettes and alcohol considered a good time?" Sophitia asked as Anna reached out for the box and a few bottles.

"Didn't peg you for a smoker." Anna said as she opened the box and took one of the cigarettes out, placing it between her lips. "Lighter?"

"Matches. Only thing I have now." Sophitia said. "I wasn't a smoker, not before all this anyway. After everything went to shit, there are times when we needed an escape from all the mental strain."

"Understandable." Anna said as she struck the box with one of the matches, lighting up the end before taking a deep breath and letting a puff out. "So, what's it going to be? Beheaded? Head shot?"

"Quick and painless." Sophitia said as she held her pointer and middle finger to her head. "Bullet to the brain, no chance of coming back."

"Is that pretty little piece on your hip going to be my CoD?" Anna asked.

"This?" Sophitia said as she patted her waist. "No, these bullets aren't for you."

"Where'd you get that magnum anyway?" Anna asked as another puff of smoke escaped her lips. "Very rarely will you come across something so nice nowadays."

"Got it way early on." Sophitia said. "One of the people in my group had it on him."

"Those people in there?" Anna asked as she motioned with her head toward the house causing Bilbo to hide further behind the fridge in hopes he wasn't spotted. Sophitia shook her head.

"No, the people in there I've only known for a little more than a week." Sophitia said. "They're...a little complicated to explain."

"So if they're not your original group...then what happened to them?" Anna asked as Sophitia turned her head to look at Anna. "Come on, I'm going to die. May as well do me the honor of giving me good company as well."

"They died." Sophitia said. "Plain and simple."

"Nothing in this world is plain and simple." Anna scoffed. "We've all got a story to tell. Mine? We were overrun, when things got bad I was living with roommates. We tried to stay inside the condo, raiding other apartments before we got overwhelmed. I escaped by the veranda of our condo and shimmying my way down to the levels below."

"You're from the city." Sophitia commented. "Is it worse than the countryside?"

"Way worse." Anna said. "Going out means there's a 90% chance you'll never come back."

"It's the same everywhere." Sophitia said. "Seems the dead...truly outnumber the living."

Sophitia sighed as she too took out an extra box, bringing out a cigarette of her own and just as she was about to strike one of her matches Anna offered her own as a lighter. Sophitia bent over and held her end of the cigarette close to the lighted end, waiting for it to catch before breathing in deeply and letting her own puff of smoke out.

"There were four of us, we didn't even make it to a year." Sophitia said. "We ran into a large group, one of us was injured and couldn't go on. They told us to run while he bought us time, as we were running we heard him screaming. We made the decision to shoot him to end his suffering before being eaten alive." Sophitia took another deep breath from her stick before continuing on. "Another got bit and didn't tell me until we got back from our supply run. He didn't want me to tell his sister and asked me to do the impossible. We talked until he could feel himself slipping, just like I'm doing to you. It was difficult to explain that to his sister..."

"And the sister?" Anna asked. "I don't see her among those men."

"She held on for a while, but I had found her body in the library…" Sophitia sighed. "didn't know she was plagued by such thoughts...wouldn't even talk to me about what was bothering her. I didn't even know she was haunted by such demons. Left me a note, saying how much she missed her brother. How much she hated this world and couldn't wait for a cure that wouldn't come."

"Jesus christ…" Anna said. "my friends went out quickly, I do not wish to be in your mind."

"So, let me guess." Anna said as she looked up to Sophitia. "That pretty little piece on your waist...I'm gonna assume was what took your friends out."

"Bullseye." Sophitia said. "This was what helped my friends meet their maker, it was their peace."

"So will you use it on yourself? How cliche." Anna commented before laughing as Sophitia gave her a funny look. "I mean, it's not rocket science. At one point I was in love with those cliche romance books. If I was in your shoes, having lost my friends that way I would do the same thing. That's how the world is nowadays…you either die by zombies or live long enough you'd wish to die. Sure, you'd want to try and outlive this virus, hoping that there's someone out there working on some sort of cure, but as the days go by you realize that everyday is a repeat of the last. Then you start to question why you're trying so hard to stay alive. Is it because of blind hope?" Anna watched as the light at the end of her stick died out before flicking it away. "Or just too afraid to pull the trigger."

Sophitia shrugged as she offered Anna another cigarette to which she declined.

"I asked for a good time, and yet I'm having an awful time." Anna said before reaching for a tiny bottle. "I need a drink, will you drink with me?"

"Why not." Sophitia said as she opened a bottle for herself before taking a sip, wincing at the taste. "Stuff tastes awful...I would kill for a chocolate shake."

"You know what I want if I could have a last meal?" Anna said as she downed the bottle. "A good burger."

Sophitia hummed in agreement as she slowly sipped her bottle, Anna already reaching for another.

"Would you really be okay killing me?" Anna asked.

"No, but if it must be done, it must be done." Sophitia said. "Even if we don't want to…that's the hand this world deals to us now. Sometimes you don't get a choice. Me? I'm giving you a choice, you can either choose to die a human, or lose your humanity and die a brainless zombie."

"I don't want to become one of those things." Anna sighed. "There's already enough monsters in this world."

"I wouldn't want to either." Sophitia said. "I'd rather die on my own terms with my humanity intact."

Sophitia and Anna continued to drink, talking about things Bilbo didn't quite understand. They spoke about 'movies' they missed...whatever 'movies' were, talked about the places they wished they visited before everything turned sour, food they wanted to eat, people they've missed. Reminiscing about a world long gone. Well, mostly Anna talked the more she drank.

Sophitia placed her empty bottle down before turning to face Anna.

"Time's up I suppose." Anna said as she reached for another cigarette and lit it, her motion now sluggish then before.

Sophitia nodded as she reached for the gun at her waist and pointed it at Anna. Bilbo gasped before he quietly ran back toward Thorin and the others.

"Sophie's going to kill her!"

* * *

"I thought that wasn't meant for me?" Anna smiled.

"I have two bullets…" I said. "I only need one."

"Before you pull the trigger." Anna said, stopping me just before I shot. "I thought you should know, the day before yesterday I came across a camp while I was rummaging around a house. They mentioned seeing a woman traveling with a group of men at a store. Didn't sound like they found where you're hiding, but I suggest never going out for a bit if they were indeed talking about you. They're armed and look like they haven't seen a woman in years if you catch my drift."

"How far?" I asked.

"They're main camp is located more toward the city side from what I heard." Anna said. "They travel far for supply runs. They may not have been talking about you, but I just thought you should know in case it was you."

"Noted." I said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Anna said as she took a puff from her cigarette as it hung loosely from the corner of her mouth. "My body is getting weak...every move is painful." The cigarette fell to the ground as she smiled back at me. "Thanks for the smoke and the drink. I'll be sure to say hello to your friends yeah?"

I pulled the trigger. A loud pop echoing around us, the barrel smoking as I stared down at Anna's unmoving body. Her eyes were closed and a smile permanently on her face.

"You killed her…"

I turned to see the company standing there in shock before putting the gun back in its holster.

"I did." I said simply as I let out a sigh. "She was infected, there was only one solution."

"We could've found a cure!" Bilbo argued.

"There is no cure." I said to Bilbo. "You get bitten, you turn into one of them. I'm sorry, but that's the reality of this world. I gave her the option to die with her humanity and she took it."

"It's that easy then?" Kili asked.

"Yes, that's the choices we're forced to make in this world." I said as I walked over to the group. "I pointed that out the moment you met me, if you were bitten or scratched I would put you down." I turned to Gandalf. "Quickly find your way home and leave."

I pushed past the group, not showing how bothered I was by their judgmental stares, but just as I was about to pass Thorin I stopped.

"You're wrong about me Thorin, I'm no survivor." I whispered through clenched teeth. "I am a monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Anna survived, the company urged Sophitia to save her though she was against it she gave in. Anna is infected as Sophitia knew and gave her a final dying request: Good company and a good time. They spoke about themselves: Anna lost her group to a hoard while we find out Sophitia's friends died of infection/suicide. Sophitia revealed she would've taken her own life with the gun she keeps on her hip that her friends used or was used on them. Sophitia takes Anna's life and the company sees her do it. This is a reality check for Sophitia.


	8. Word to the Wise

"Sophie, wait." I heard as I quickly left the house in an attempt to get away from everyone in the house. "Sophitia!"

However, I felt someone grab my wrist to prevent me from leaving any further then a few steps from the front door.

"I just want to be alone Thorin…" I pleaded as I tried to yank my wrist free. "Please, just leave me alone."

"No," Thorin said as his grip held firm. "I won't leave you alone...not as you are."

"I don't need your moral compass lecture…" I said as I turned to glare at Thorin. "that's something none of you are understanding! There's no room for compassion, for kindness! Maybe before...but not anymore." I struggled against his hold, using my other hand to try and pry his off of my wrist. "There is no cure! There is nothing I could've done for her! For any of them!"

"Sophitia…" Thorin said.

"This world breeds monsters Thorin," I yelled. "those that are 'survivors' in this world are just wolves in sheep's clothing. We hold on to the idea and the hope that we're doing good, but we all have blood on our hands. We've all made choices we never thought we'd have to make in our life, took lives instead of saving them…" I stopped struggling, my wrist now pulsing in pain. "some have taken the route of peace...greeting death with a smile. While others adapted, survived...too damn afraid to follow the peace and the result? Stone cold murderers...monsters."

I felt Thorin's grip loosen, giving me the opportunity to free myself before backing away from him.

"I don't need a group of dwarves, who come from another world, who I've barely known for more than two weeks, tell me how the world I live in works. Tell me what's right and wrong...when there is no right solution. There's only one..." I shook my head. "Gandalf has told me of the origin of your 'Orcs', how they were once beautiful elves and through torture grew to hate their own kind. Their hatred and envy mutated their looks and turned them into a whole different creature. That is what this world creates, humans who are forced to make the most difficult decisions, forced to kill their own friends and family when there's no other way…"

"Hurry up and find a way home…" I said as I felt my face burn, my eyes beginning to blur as I felt tears fall without me wanting it to. "then we can put this whole encounter behind us. You can go on with your quest and I...I just keep on going in this world."

Thorin took a step toward me, I heard the ground beneath his feet crunch as he got closer standing right in front of me.

I felt his hands on my shoulder before he stepped closer, wrapping his arm around me in a bear hug. Just as I registered what he was doing I used what little strength I had left to push him away, or attempted to...it was like pushing against a boulder.

"I don't need your hug or your sympathy." I grunted as I continued to push him away only feeling his arms tighten. "Let me go Thorin…"

"You had no choice…" Thorin said as one of his hands was placed on the back of my head, pushing it so my forehead would rest on his shoulder. "you did it to protect us."

"I…" I stopped struggling, reaching up and returned the hug, my hands resting just under his shoulder blades as I grasped the fabric of his coat. Burying my face in the area between his neck as I continued to cry. "I wanted to help...I wished there was a cure I could've given them, wished that I could've given them some form of hope to hold on to, but there was nothing in my power I could do."

I held on to Thorin, feeling like he was the only thing keeping me grounded as I felt my whole body grow cold, my heart being squeezed and my sanity snapping as the emotions I kept bottled up spilled over.

"I couldn't do anything for any of them…" I said as I felt Thorin's embrace tighten. His large body engulfing my own, almost hiding me from the reality of the world around us.

"You gave them comfort when they needed it." Thorin said as he began to rub my back. "They knew they were dying, afraid of dying...and you gave them peace. You are crying for them, bothered by what you have done..." Thorin sighed. "Far from what a monster would feel."

"Why did it turn out like this…" I sighed. "out of every possible way that the world could've ended. We get this? I'm so tired...of everything..."

Thorin simply held me as I cried. I was grateful. When was the last time I was able to let everything out? Even more so, I was thankful that Thorin stayed with me. Didn't complain about me getting his coat wet, standing up for so long, or about how much I was crying. He just stood there and waited for me to calm down.

"And you're wrong about what you said back in the house." Thorin pulled away ever so slightly after my tears subsided, his hands moving up to wipe the strays that fell from my eyes. "You are very much human. A survivor, you should be proud of what you've accomplished." Thorin commented as he patted my head. "A ray of light in this dark world."

"You're so corny…" I sniffled, reaching up to swat his hand away before furiously wiping the tears myself. "must break a lot of hearts back in your world…"

"I've been known to." Thorin said and I could only stare up at him before smiling.

"Seems there's so much more that I don't know about you." I stated with a laugh. "The King can joke as well."

Thorin shrugged before motioning back to the house.

"Come, let's go back." Thorin said. "You need some sleep, you've had a long day."

"After," I said as I went over to the shed that kept all the dry logs. "I must do one more thing before I can sleep."

"I'll help." Thorin offered and I smiled before shaking my head.

"Let me do this by myself…" I said as I piled a few longs in my arms, huffing as I made my way toward the back of the house. "didn't know her long, this is the least I could do instead of leaving her body there."

* * *

Thorin followed Sophitia close behind, he wanted to make sure she was going to be okay, and if she needed help he would be close by.

Thorin stayed in the kitchen, giving Sophitia some space as she threw the logs on the ground and went to unchain Anna's body.

"How is she?" Dwalin asked as he came to stand beside Thorin, both leaning on each side of the doorway.

"She's…" Thorin didn't know what to say. Was she okay? Was she troubled? He couldn't say. "managing."

Thorin and Dwalin watched as Sophitia lit the wood that was placed around and over the body, and just before putting out the match she lit something that was in her mouth. A puff of smoke escaped into the air as the fire grew.

"I'm going to go speak to Gandalf…" Thorin said.

"What about if you don't mind me asking." Dwalin asked as he glanced at Thorin.

"This world...there's no hope for anyone left alive. This is not a life worth living." Thorin said. "Our world, at least it gives everyone a chance at life."

"You would ask Gandalf to take the lass with us." Dwalin asked, dreading what Thorin was about to respond.

"I would. If there is a possibility to take her with us I will ask." Thorin nodded. "I know that look Dwalin, and I understand your concern. Let me say that I would be grateful...if you were to support my decision my friend."

"I don't understand Thorin," Dwalin shook his head. "we barely know the girl. Why would you ask for such a request?"

"Do you have a problem with Sophitia?" Thorin asked as Dwalin quickly denied such accusations.

"I have nothing against the girl, she's kind...in her own way." Dwalin said. "I just want to know why after knowing her for such a short amount of time, you would offer her a chance to escape her world and come to ours."

"For a better life." Thorin mumbled.

"And what would you do if it does succeed? If there is a possibility that she can come with us?" Dwalin asked. "Just drop her off at the nearest village and hope she can survive on her own, in a world completely different from what she's used to?"

"Anything is better than this world." Thorin said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"She would still be alone Thorin." Dwalin argued.

"Then we will give her the option to come or not." Thorin said. "She deserves a choice. A chance to live without having to constantly look over her shoulder for potential danger, even in a safe environment."

Dwalin sighed before reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Whatever your choice Thorin...I'm with you all the way." Dwalin said as Thorin nodded, reaching out to copy Dwalin's actions. The two sharing a moment before dropping their hands.

"I'm going to go find the wizard." Thorin said before throwing over his shoulder. "Make sure she goes to sleep, assure her that we can keep watch in her place."

Dwalin nodded, watching as Thorin left before turning back to where Sophitia was standing. The girl had been watching the fire die down before discarding whatever was in her mouth, stomping out the remaining fire before turning to go back into the house, the two briefly holding eye contact before she walked past him.

"Thorin said you should get some sleep." Dwalin said as he turned to follow Sophitia.

"I have no energy or strength to deny such a command…" Sophitia said with a sigh. "if something happens during the night come find me. I'll be in the first room from the staircase…"

Dwalin heard the girl mumble something about being emotionally drained, waiting for her to disappear into her room before going to sit by his brother.

"Thorin is going to talk to Gandalf about the possibility of bringing the girl with us." Dwalin informed his brother. "Did you have anything to do with such a decision?"

"None," Balin said. "Thorin hasn't spoken to me about anything other than what he and Gandalf had discussed about our situation."

"I don't know what's gotten into him…" Dwalin sighed.

Balin shrugged, already having spoken up about his sneaking suspicion on why Thorin was acting the way he was. "I've already said my piece."

"She is from another world, very different from us!" Dwalin growled. "If we didn't come to this world, then there would not be a 'One'."

"Exactly," Balin said. "so that means there was a reason we were bought here. And that reason being Sophitia. There's a possibility that there's something higher working its magic than it being simply an accident that we're here."

Dwalin simply shook his head, not being able to wrap his head around that them being in Sophitia's world was not an accident but on purpose.

'Mahal bringing us here simply for Thorin to meet his 'One' doesn't seem like the end…' Dwalin thought. 'what else could happen that needs Sophitia to be in our world I wonder…'

* * *

"Gandalf." Thorin said as he knocked on the door to the library to make himself known.

After the incident involving Anna and Sophitia, Gandalf has retreated back upstairs according to Bilbo. Bilbo had said there was a slight determination blazing in the wizards eyes after Sophitia had told them to quickly find a way home.

"Thorin," Gandalf greeted from behind large mountains of books that were pulled from the shelves. "strange to find you seeking my company so late."

"Strange to find you still in the library at this time." Thorin countered as he tried to shut the door in hopes no one would overhear their conversation. "I have come to ask something of you."

"You may ask." Gandalf said as he continued to read.

"Is there a possibility to bring others to another world." Thorin asked. "We came as fourteen, but could it be possible to bring another member back with us."

"The possibility is slim, but not impossible." Gandalf hummed before closing the book in his hand and grabbing for another. "I can only assume you ask for the possibility that Sophitia can be brought along?" Thorin only nodded. "Curious...tell me Thorin. Why do you feel the need to ask?"

"I've...I've seen how she is, how this world has beat her down and she's just hanging on by a thread." Thorin said. "She's said no one would choose to be in this world. So, I'm hoping we can offer her a new life, a better life. A permanent escape from this world."

"And that is all?" Gandalf asked with a brow raised.

"Should there be anything else?" Thorin asked.

"No, I suppose not." Gandalf smiled. "A possibility yes, but whether it is successful...we won't know until we try."

"Then we try. When the time comes I will have a talk to Sophitia." Thorin said as he turned to leave. "I will go speak to the others for their support…"

"Have a good night." Gandalf called, and just as the door closed Gandalf couldn't help but think out loud. "I wonder…"

Gandalf knew this world was far from saving. There was no magic in this world compared to their own. Nothing could salvage what was left, it was as if mankind were given the gift of life and told to fend for themselves.

* * *

The next day I went to talk to Thorin and Gandalf together. I had woken up from a nightmare, not a memory...a nightmare. Anna's warning had bothered me, if it was just me here I knew what had to be done. Something that I had planned before Thorin and his company came into my life, but they were here. If those groups of men came here with heavy ammunition and fought with dishonesty, this group wouldn't last the first round of shots that get fired.

"What did you want to talk about Sophie?" Gandalf asked, the three of us sitting inside the library room.

"Anna, before she died gave me a warning." I said as I subconsciously reached for a book that was strewn on the ground. "Closer to the city there is a group that formed, they go on supply runs and branch out away from the city."

"That's great! More survivors." Gandalf said as I simply shook my head.

"No, these people aren't survivors…" I said. "From what it sounded? They sounded more like savages…"

"Are you worried about them finding us?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah," I said and quickly added in before Thorin or Gandalf could say anything else. "and before you tell me that you can handle them. If they have the kind of artillery that I have then you won't stand a chance. Our technology beat out your brute force..."

"So," Thorin said after taking a few seconds to think, sitting further into his chair. "what's the plan?"

"Gandalf, do you have a sure way to get back yet?" I asked.

"There is one." Gandalf said. "It's possible that it may work, but I have to test how long it would hold."

"Then please use today to see if it could work." I said. "There's no way to tell when those people would get here, but I'd rather them come when you're not around." I looked at Thorin. "This is not a battle you can win…sorry to say."

Thorin looked to be in thought before nodding his head.

"Agreed." Thorin said. "We may outnumber them, but I've seen the type of magic your weapon poses. We are no match."

"What will happen to you?" Gandalf asked. "If the threat comes to your house?"

"I've already got a plan." I said. "We've had a fail-safe in work if something like this were to happen."

"Then I will try today. I will use the library to test my suspicion." Gandalf said. "And if you don't mind, I would like to not be disturbed."

"Understood." Thorin and I said at the same time as both of us stood to leave.

"Will you abandon this house?" Thorin asked as we made our way back to the first floor.

"Everything will end here." I said honestly. "This has been my safe house for a few years, and I'd rather go down then take my chances out there in unknown elements. Always having to watch my back for the undead and against my own people? Yeah, I'd rather die."

"Would you want to come with us?" Thorin asked and I couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

"My god I would if I could." I said before bumping his hip. "You truly know how to joke, I'll give you that. But, there doesn't seem to be any room for me. Besides, I don't know your world. I wouldn't be able to integrate with how I look and how I act."

Thorin stopped just at the top of the steps and when I felt he wasn't following I turned to look back up at him, curious as to why he stopped.

"If it were possible," Thorin said, his expression the most serious I've ever seen. "would you be willing to leave this world behind, and come with us."

"What would I do? I'm assuming I'm not like the women of your world. I wouldn't even know what to do about money." I sighed.

"We'd help you, you'd travel with us on my quest to reclaim our home." Thorin answered. "Then after I have reclaimed my kingdom, I can help you adjust to a new way of life."

"If it were possible, sure. I'd be eternally grateful and in your debt for such an opportunity." I shrugged, not taking what Thorin was saying very seriously. "But Thorin, the possibility is nonexistent."

"As you've said before," Thorin said as he walked down to come to stand just a step above me. "humor me."


	9. A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of death, suicide, swearing, zombies, and ill intent toward others.

The next day, early in the morning I decided to go outside. I needed to reinforce the house, with Anna's warning in mind I had to be cautious. I've seen on tv shows that there were chances that in a world like this, people revert to their primitive ways. Instead of being helpful and banning together to survive as the last remaining humans they truly resort to violence and crime. Every man for themselves kind of mind set. And I hate to think what they would do to me after having not seen a woman in forever.

I shivered as I thought of all the outcomes, none were ever leaning in my favor.

'God it's hot…' I thought as I wiped my forehead with a clean towel...or as clean as I could make it. I lifted my hair and tied it with a rope before getting back to work. 'Paradise on Earth, yet hot as hell. What I wouldn't do to get something cold to drink...or even some wind!'

When I was content with the work I've done I sat down on the ground to rest.

'Was Thorin serious…' I thought as I picked at the dead grass before me. 'did he want me to come with them? Is that even possible?' I sighed as I turned to look up at the blue sky. 'His world sounds so peaceful...magic and elves and dragons? Just like a fictional book.'

Something in the distance caught my eyes. Wisps of smoke floated in the air.

I jumped to my feet and immediately ran into the house, the front door slamming alarmed the company as I ran pass them to the second floor.

"What's going on?" Someone called after me. Footsteps creaking on the staircase notified me that people were following me to the 'lookout' room.

"I need to be certain…" I said as I barged into the room. From the second floor I could get a better view of the top of the trees.

"What is it?" I heard Thorin ask.

"I wanted to be sure before I said anything…" I said as I motioned for Thorin to join me by the window. I pointed in the distance where I originally saw the smoke and we could see a small sliver of what was left. "I saw it before. I don't know how far they are...but Anna was correct. Probably what's left of their camp fire..."

"They're close…" Thorin estimated. "they'll be here before sundown if I were to guess, possibly sooner."

"Gandalf," I called to the wizard as soon as he came into the room we were in. "how'd your tests go yesterday?"

"It wasn't a success, but it wasn't a failure." Gandalf said honestly.

"Then I suggest you attempt to leave, today." I said as I grabbed the rifle by the window and walked past the two, pushing past the company to make my way toward the first floor.

"There is no indication that it will bring us to the exact point we left." Gandalf said as he followed me down the stairs. I pivoted on my feet to stare back at Gandalf.

"It's worth a try isn't it?" I asked. "If you had said it was a complete failure then I would advise against trying, but with a chance of success then it's worth taking it." I sighed. "You can't be here when they come."

Gandalf looked unsure before nodding. "Okay, I will give it a try."

I went over to the room I held all the weapons in, grabbing several boxes of ammunition, my machete, my crossbow with the bow quiver that held extra arrows and a few extra throwing knives. I was preparing for war, because even if I was going down I wasn't going to make it easy for them.

I bit the nail on my thumb as I stood by the front door, peaking out of the window into the forest outside, waiting to see any sign of life. Which I found odd, there wasn't any sign at the moment...not even of the undead. I reached for the gun at my waist, tapping it nervously as I felt my heart rate pick up.

"I've almost got it going." I heard Gandalf say behind me with the rest of the company gathered around. "Just give me a few more minutes.

"Can we not fight?" Bilbo said suddenly, almost nervous at the thought of the possible failure of Gandalf's theory of getting back.

"You'd be killed the moment they have their sights on you." I called back. "If they are ruthless as Anna told me they are...then they won't keep you around either. Too many mouths to feed...only one they'd leave is me."

Bilbo didn't say anything, he knew what I meant...he had to. I'm sure there were people like that in his world...there always is.

"Will you be taking them on yourself?" Dwalin, surprisingly, was the one to ask.

"This will be the last stand." I answered. "I'm not taking my chance out there. Always moving from place to place while watching out for undead and people who wish to do others harm. If I'm going down, I'm not going down alone."

* * *

Bilbo watched as Sophitia leaned against the wall by the window, just watching and staring out into the forest. This particular day seemed to be passing quicker then normal, and Gandalf was trying his best to get a connection established as he had tried to explain. Sometimes it would spark, but only for a few minutes before dying, and we were running out of time.

Bilbo couldn't help but feel something was off. There was something he had heard about the exchange between Sophitia and Anna that concerned him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Gandalf…" Sophitia called from her spot. "any update?"

"The connection isn't stable." Gandalf warned as he looked at the spot he was standing on in confusion and concern.

"Keep trying…" Sophitia urged before she turned back to the window. "the sun is passing in the middle of the sky. If Thorin is correct, they'll be here soon."

"What will happen if they get here before we can establish some form of connection?" Bilbo asked.

"I'll buy you time." Sophitia said.

"How?" Bilbo asked.

"Talking." Sophitia said. "I wasn't good at it, but I think I can talk enough to buy you some time."

A loud pop sounded close by, breaking the silence as more followed in its wake.

"That was fast…" Sophitia commented as she motioned for everyone to not make any sudden movements.

"What do you see?" Thorin asked as he came to stand beside Sophitia, peaking through the wooden planks that boarded the window.

"I see maybe...three? Four people?" Sophitia hummed, seeing the small group walking up to the house.

"That's a group?" Dwalin asked from behind.

"Probably scouts…" Thorin said, looking down to Sophitia for confirmation. "am I right?"

Sophitia nodded as she carefully reached down for her gun that was held at her thigh. "They don't need a lot of people to go out on supply runs. The group situated in the city must be large if they can afford to sacrifice four people to go out."

The group surveyed the spiked barricade that was on the outskirts of the house before one of them moved to the gate.

"Is anyone home!" One of the guys yelled as the other three watched the area around them. "If there's anyone in the house come out!"

"Stay in here and stay low," Sophitia ordered as she stood to walk to the door. "I'll leave the door open for you to hear."

"You can just stay in here...maybe they'll go away." Bilbo whispered before Sophitia could open the door.

"If we stay quiet they'll shoot the lock on the gate. With the gate broken there goes our protection." Sophitia said before smiling at Bilbo. "Don't worry, trust me."

* * *

"Don't shoot!" I called as I exited the house, my hands held up to the sky to show I was not a threat.

I watched as the guy who I was addressing smirked before motioning to the men behind him. I stopped close to the front door as I stared down at the guy by the gate.

"Hello there." The guy smiled at me. "Is it only you in there?"

"No, I'm bunking with a few others." I answered as I slowly lowered my hands as to not cause any alarm. "What business do you have here?"

"My friends and I are out on a supply run." The guy said. "Name's Tanner."

"Sophitia." I greeted him.

"Care to let us in?" Tanner asked as he gestured to his surroundings. "Not very safe being out here among the undead, out in the open."

"Forgive me, I have people inside I must protect." I shrugged. "Can't just let any random stranger into my house. I'm sure you understand."

"No, completely understandable." Tanner shook his head. "We're encroaching on your territory, a good leader trusts little and looks after their own. It's admirable."

"Is it just you four?" I asked curiously.

"Us four are on a supply run, you know...looting and searching for food." Tanner said. "Though we have a bigger civilization close to the city. We've made almost a perfect life there, free from worries of the outside world."

"You're a long way from the city." I said as I continued to smile, hoping to portray the innocent look that it seemed guys like them liked. "And against all those scary monsters out there? How'd you guys last?"

"We have our ways." Tanner shrugged with confidence.

"We have more incoming." One of Tanner's men called as they took aim and shot at one that was hobbling its way toward the house.

"May we talk more inside?" Tanner asked.

"I have people inside that are frail and elderly." I said, not a complete lie. Everyone in there could be considered elderly to us if you take into account their age. "If you are willing to leave your weapons at the gate, I will gladly invite you into my house so we could have a friendly conversation."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Tanner said as I watched his grip tighten on his weapon.

"And why not?" I asked curiously. "There's only me, a girl that can be easily overwhelmed by a group of men, along with the frail and elderly inside."

"A trap perhaps?" Tanner said. "We've come across a few before."

"Then I can also assume your intentions are wicked as well." I countered. "We can keep going around in circles, at some point there has to be trust and I'd trust your group more without the weapons."

"It seems none of us is willing to budge." Tanner sighed. "A shame really…"

"Yes, a shame we can't come to a compromise." I said. "What happens now? Will you leave peacefully?"

"Yeah...something like that." Tanner said as I saw his trigger finger twitch. "We've come across nothing on our supply run...would you be so kind and lend us a few of your resources? Since you have such a nice garden...I'm sure your house is well stocked."

There was an underlying implication in his voice, practically nonexistent, but I could hear it and I saw it in his eyes...that slight glimmer. Though he was smiling, his eyes showed no compassion...there was no more room for debates and he wasn't leaving without gaining something from me.

"Frail and elderly you said?" Tanner repeated my statement.

"But of course." I said. "None who could possibly do harm to you or your men."

"Then that's settled." Tanner smiled as he bought up his gun. "You know what they say in this world…"

I saw Tanner's finger twitch, ready to pull the trigger, but I was quicker. I crouched down and grabbed the gun that was strapped to my thigh. I shot before he could, my aim landing right in the center of his head while his body fell to the ground with a loud thump. The men around him could only blink, not completely registering what had just happened, before I saw their guns turn and aim at me instead of the undead that began to gather.

"You talk too much!" I yelled before dodging a bullet that was aimed to incapacitate me. I ran back into the house and slammed the door shut, ducking lower as more bullets shot through the wooden door. "If you're going to hold a gun, he should've shot first then continue talking…"

"Go out the back!" I yelled as I kneeled in front of the window by the front door, aiming my gun through the cracks to look for the other three. "Quickly!"

I continued to shoot as I heard the others start to leave out the backdoor through the kitchen. I was able to catch one of the men in the head. 'Two more…' More shots were being fired as I took cover the best that I could in hopes that their bullets couldn't penetrate the concrete walls, and if they did I hope I could get their numbers down to one.

Our gunfire was attracting some unwanted attention, and when I heard them cease fire I knew they were either reloading or the shots were being redirected. I stood back up, grabbing the rifle I had by the door and ran toward the second floor room in hopes that I could find the other two while they were preoccupied.

'Come on…' I thought as I held the rifle up, surveying the area in the front. 'where are you…there!'

I saw the second guy, shooting through his heart from what it looked before moving over to where I saw movement in the trees.

"You'll pay for this!" I heard the man yell. "Even if I were to die here we have others that'll come looking for us!"

"Let them come!" I yelled back. "They'll find nothing but half eaten bodies!"

"Help me and I can put in a good word for you with the boss!" The guy yelled.

"I don't care!" I said as I lowered my rifle. "You threatened my life and the lives of the survivors that live in this house! You weren't concerned for the lives you were about to take, why should I be concerned about yours?"

"Because I'm the only one who can tell my boss a lie to save your life!" The guy responded. "What truly happened here would stay between you and me."

"Tell me! What would've happened to the people in this house if you and your buddies got in? What about me?" I yelled. "Honesty can possibly save your life right now so I suggest doing something right for once!"

"What difference would me telling you make?" The man yelled before I heard a yelp. "They would've been dead weight…you would've been taken to the boss."

He didn't have to go into detail, I knew what he meant. He would've killed anyone in here and I would've become a plaything to whoever was at his camp. Though I was hoping I was wrong in my assumption.

"There, I told you the truth! Now help me!" The guy yelled.

"I'm not lifting a finger to help you." I called down to the guy. "I've killed your friends, this is my thank you for giving me the information I needed. You get to keep your life."

I moved away from the window with the rifle in my hand, hearing the lone survivor outside yelling and calling for help, and went back to where Thorin and his company had gone.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked once I got outside, closing the door shut behind me. "No one got hurt?"

"We're fine, a few scratches from the splintered wood that went flying from the projectiles, but other than that we're okay." Thorin informed. "Those men?"

"Dead," I said. "or...will soon be dead."

"They mentioned the group in the city." Thorin said.

"They'll send people to look for them, maybe after a few days with no sign of the scouts they sent more will come looking." I guessed. "Have you gotten your door to your world working?"

"It's unstable, but I think I've got our two worlds connected." Gandalf said as he bought his staff up and slammed the bottom onto the dirt ground. The ground beneath his feet began to vibrate.

"This is your magic…" I stared in awe as the floor rippled like water, solid dirt turning into waves as a slight shimmer of white came and went. Indicating something was trying to establish itself. "magic is real."

"I'm not sure how long I can hold this." Gandalf informed.

"Just long enough to say goodbye I hope." I said to Gandalf with a smile as he simply returned it with a nod.

"Wait…" Bilbo said as he came up to me. "what will happen to you if more of those horrible people come looking for you?"

"They won't find me." I shrugged.

"You'll abandon this house?" Bilbo asked as I shook my head.

"No, everything will end here." I patted Bilbo on the shoulder. "I'll go down fighting."

Bilbo stared at me for a long while before I saw him begin to tear up.

"No you won't…" Bilbo said sadly. "I heard what you and Anna talked about. You won't leave this house, but I can see it in your eyes...you're not planning to fight against them. And that day with Anna…?"

Bilbo took a step toward me as he placed his hands on my shoulders, shaking me just a bit.

"You said we were lucky you were around when we first came here. You told Anna those bullets in that 'gun' you hold on your waist isn't for her." Bilbo motioned to the magnum on my waist. "It gave them, your friends, their 'peace' you said. Anna said you'd use it on yourself. Dying on your terms was it? Please tell me I heard something wrong Sophie…" I was about to open my mouth to answer before Bilbo glared.

"What is Bilbo talking about Sophitia..." Thorin asked as he came to stand beside me. "And don't lie to me. You've been honest with us from the beginning, don't go changing simply because we're leaving."

"Just before you guys showed up, I was prepared to take my life. If you came a few seconds after, I wouldn't have been there to save you." I said as I averted my eyes to the ground. "Nothing more to say about it…I was getting tired of my reality. Getting tired of fighting. I've been alone, and holding out for too long. I couldn't do it sooner because I was holding onto some form of hope I suppose and I was a coward."

"And now?" Bilbo asked.

"Now," I shifted my weight from my left side to my right. "now...I still feel the same: tired. But...I'm not afraid anymore."

"You can't do it Sophitia." Thorin said as he reached out to grab my hand. "You must stay strong."

"Thorin, would you be able to stay strong in a world with no hope? In a world like mine?" I asked curiously as I smiled sadly. "I already know the answer, but are you going to lie to me when you told **me** not to lie?"

Thorin couldn't answer, but I'm positive none of them could answer me.

"I've got it." Gandalf called, interrupting our conversation.

"Time to say goodbye." I said as I walked past Bilbo and Thorin. Going up to most of the company to wish them good luck and a final goodbye.

"Please reconsider Sophie..." Bilbo begged as he ran after me.

"Bilbo…" I sighed as I turned to look at the hobbit. "you're asking me to stay alive, and continue living alone...surviving on the bare minimum to get by while running away from people like me along with the undead out there. That's not a life worth continuing."

"Then come with us." Thorin said.

"Now's not the time to joke!" I scolded.

"I wasn't joking." Thorin said. "And I wasn't joking when I asked you the other day either. I spoke to Gandalf if there was a possibility, and spoke to my company."

"You can't be sure it'll work…" I argued.

"It's better than what you're choosing." Thorin argued back. "I'm offering you hope, we're giving you a chance to live a better life."

"And if it doesn't work?" I asked.

"Then at least you can say you tried all your options." Thorin said. "Our world is primitive compared to yours, it's still dangerous with things that will want to kill you, but it would be better than here."

"Sophitia." I turned to Gandalf who had just called my name. "If it works, we can help you…"

My hands trembled...before I smiled sadly. "Thank you…"

"Now just stand still…" Gandalf said as the vibration started to get more intense. "and pray to Eru that this will work."

The ground beneath my feet shook and trembled, my vision began to unfocus, and I couldn't stop the nervous fiddling I did with my hands. I was nervous, yet in the back of my mind I was trying not to get my hopes up. I could imagine how crushed I would be if I ended up standing here like a fool...alone and devastated. My heart beat picked up and I tried to swallow the lump that was forming in the back of my throat. What if I couldn't follow through with them? Just, so disappointed if I ended up here alone.

A hand grabbed my own, giving it a tight squeeze, grounding me. My thoughts stopped as I looked at who the hand belonged to.

"Thorin…?" I whispered.

"It'll work…" Thorin assured as he continued to stare forward and I hesitantly returned the squeeze.

I heard the door to the house slam open, heard a loud pop and felt the pain before I could register what had happened.

"Sophitia?" Thorin gasped as I looked down to my stomach as red blood started to stain my shirt.

I looked over my shoulder, the guy who I left alive was standing there with his gun pointed at me. He had blood pouring from multiple bite wounds as his murderous glare never left my own. Then I realized...this man had gotten through the front gate!

"You...bitch." The guy growled before I saw his gun turn to aim at the person beside me. "I will not...die alone!"

I acted quickly, dropping Thorin's hand and bringing my gun out, shooting through my blurred vision. I didn't know if I got him, all I heard was the man scream in agony as more figures crowded the door, grabbing for his body.

A bright light blinded me, I couldn't see anything! I felt the Earth beneath me vanish and my body being pulled away by some unknown force.

"Sophitia!"

* * *

The company opened their eyes, they felt wooden floorboards under their hands as slowly one by one they got to their feet. Though distorted and dazed, they could tell they were inside a house. The fire from the fireplace cackled as cold air blew through the house...it was night from what they could tell.

"Where are we…" Dwalin asked as he reached over to help his brother to his feet. "Did it work?"

Gandalf was looking around the room, this was indeed Beorn's house with how big the surrounding furniture was...but whether they came back the same night they left he wasn't sure.

"Are we back?" Bilbo asked.

"We won't know until morning comes…" Gandalf mumbled.

Bilbo let out a sigh, whether it was of relief or irritation it was hard to say at the moment, but as he started to look around he realized they were missing someone. "Where's Sophitia?"

That alarmed Thorin, Sophitia was indeed not among them.

"Search the house." Thorin ordered in the process of leaving the company to look into other rooms. "The skin changer is outside, it should be safe to take a look around."

The company searched every spot in the house, from the bedrooms, under furniture, even going so far as to take a slight peak outside. Sophitia was nowhere to be found.

"It didn't work…" Bilbo let out a small gasp, his voice cracking at the thought of where the girl could be. "she couldn't make it…"

Out of the whole company, it was Thorin that did not say a word. He failed to bring her with him. If it didn't work, then Sophitia was dead...she would've been left there alone and she would've taken her life. The very thought hurt him. He didn't understand the ache in his chest when the thought of leaving Sophitia there alone crossed his mind...leaving her to her death. What could she be thinking about? What would she be feeling after they left her there, and with those things having infiltrated her house! More so she was shot by that man!

"There's…" Gandalf started to speak. "there's nothing we can do. What brought us there was a mystery, and bringing us back to our world was luck. I wouldn't be able to replicate power like that…"

"So...what do we do?" Thorin spoke up.

"We rest," Gandalf advised. "and tomorrow we will find our bearings. The quest will have to continue…"

Everyone wanted to argue, but they knew that they had to keep moving forward. The quest was a back thought compared to what they had just experienced, but now they were back in their own world. Things had to get back on track, and if time had passed then they had to double their efforts to reach the mountain in time.

One by one the company settled to prepare to sleep, all except for one who stood by the fireplace and gazed into the fire in thought.

There was that ache in Thorin's chest that wouldn't go away, a feeling of having failed, of having lost something forever...but he didn't understand the feeling. Logically, he had only known Sophitia for over a week, maybe close to two weeks. So why...why did he feel the way he did?

For those two weeks and in that very moment, the quest to reclaim his lost kingdom was in the back of his mind.

* * *

Bright…

Everything was so bright…

Was I dead? Did I die?

I felt around, I was surrounded by what felt like grass.

It was so hot! Why was it so hot!

And then I felt it, a searing pain in my abdomen area, and I couldn't help but let out a loud scream.

'I could feel pain, so I wasn't dead…' I deduced as I rolled over and slowly sat up. 'Where's Thorin? The company? Gandalf and Bilbo?'

I surveyed my surroundings, not a house in sight. I took a deep breath and felt relieved, I knew just by the smell that this wasn't my world...too clean. The green grass, the blue sky, and the bright sun blazing down on me...everything was clear and everything felt different.

'Was this Thorin's world?' I thought as I looked around me, only seeing grass and large boulders in every direction I looked. 'I pictured more...kingdoms and straw roofed houses.'

I still had the weapons strapped to my body, which was a plus I suppose. I wasn't completely defenseless. Though I had no money...that was a problem. What was their currency anyway?

"Where the hell am I?!"


	10. Separated

At some point I had fainted...not my proudest moment or decision staying out in the open and vulnerable, but I couldn't help it with a hole in my stomach. I must also be delirious because I don't remember grass and dirt being so squishy and comfortable.

I did a test, moving my fingers and my legs before opening my eyes and feeling a small ache from the wound in my stomach.

'Still not dead.' I thought as I looked around. My room looked stunning! It reminded me of one of those high class rental homes you'd see being advertised online...back when the internet was still functioning. It was an open room with a bed in the center, the bedsheets felt like high class silk and outside I could see trees that reached to the sky and I heard the sound of a waterfall close by. It was so serene and with the light from the sun streaming into the room, I could've mistaken this for heaven if I didn't feel the pain in my stomach. "Where am I...now?"

"Ah good, you're awake." A low voice made itself known and when I turned to where the voice came from, I had to do a double take. Triple take!

This man had long black hair, silk (or was that velvet) whatever it was, it looked very soft to the touch. He looked to be wearing robes and a thin crown of metal branches intertwined on his forehead. He looked flawless! Was this even a man?

"We thought we lost you a couple times." The man commented as he came to sit by my bedside. "But you have a very strong fighting spirit. You're lucky we found you when we did, though the wound was something I have never seen before."

I almost didn't catch what he was saying because my eyes were staring quite intently on his ears.

"Are you...?" But was unable to continue, my voice raspy and weak as I let out a cough.

"Here, drink this." The man said as he offered a glass of water to which I gladly took and gulped down, grateful for the cold water that remedied my parched throat. "You've been out for a couple weeks, I'm sure you're thirsty and hungry. I shall ask someone to bring you some food."

The elf who had yet to introduce himself called for a woman, she was equally as stunning as the man in front of me, who nodded and quickly returned with what looked to be bread. A simple dish that had me salivating when I smelled the freshly baked pastry.

"Thank you…" I said as I began to eat, not bothering with manners. I moaned, when was the last time I had fresh hot bread! I started choking on the pieces of bread before downing another glass of water.

"Easy there, the food isn't going anywhere." The man lightly scolded with a smile on his face. "My name is Elrond, Lord of Imladris."

'Imladris...Gandalf mentioned that name…' I thought as I swallowed before chewing slower on the bread. "Are you an elf?"

"I am indeed." Elrond nodded his head.

'Then...I made it!' I thought with glee before I turned to this Elrond person. "Am I in Middle-Earth?"

Elrond gave me an odd look before placing a hand to my forehead with concern.

"Have you hit your head as well?" Elrond asked. "Maybe we should recheck your wounds."

"I feel fine though…" I mumbled as Elrond moved away. I looked around the room and down at my body when I realized I was missing a few things. "Where are my clothes and my weapons?"

"Your...weapons as you called them are safe." Elrond motioned to the far side of the room and I finally saw them clumped in the corner. "As for the odd garments you were wearing, they were dirty and beyond repair, I'm sorry to say." Elrond looked to be in thought. "I've never seen weapons like yours before, did you make them?"

"No, I...acquired them." I said nervously before quickly changing the subject in hopes he wouldn't ask anymore. "actually, maybe you can help me! I'm looking for someone!"

"If it's in my power I will help any way I can." Elrond nodded.

"I'm looking for a man named Gandalf." I said hopefully.

Elrond looked to be in thought before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen Mithrandir in a very long time." Elrond said.

"Mithrandir?" I tilted my head to the side in wonder. "Is that another name he goes by?" Elrond nodded his head before I asked once more. "Then how about a dwarf named Thorin?" Elrond shook his head. "How about a...hobbit named Bilbo?"

"I can't very much tell you their whereabouts...it's been a long time since I've heard those names." Elrond said sadly. "I apologize that I can't be of much help."

'I can't really much mention the quest for the Lonely Mountain...I heard it was a secret mission of sorts…' I sighed now feeling a sense of dread settle in the pit of my stomach. 'Did...did they not make it back? No...that wouldn't make sense…'

But what if they were still back in my world? The connection Gandalf said wasn't stable, what if there was a mistake? A miscalculation? I don't know how magic works!

"I may need a little bit more help than necessary…" I said as I looked to Elrond, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his robe. "I need to get somewhere, but I don't have the necessities to travel."

Elrond looked unsure, but I knew I needed to get there by any means necessary.

"I'll tell you where my weapons are from, and my silly clothes...but I need to get somewhere to find my friends. I need to know that they're okay..."

* * *

What felt like weeks had passed for the company, only a second had passed in their world before they were back. They were hungry, thirsty, and dirty from living in Sophitia's world. It was an odd experience, the next morning before they were to make the journey through Mirkwood, the company made sure they were well fed and hydrated before mounting the ponies that Beorn had lent them.

Throughout the ride across the land most of the companies minds were elsewhere, to a friend they lost, to their savior that risked their life so they could be as fed as they could be...but they couldn't mourn for her death. They weren't given the chance to do so. Time was not on their side as they were painfully reminded that Azog and a pack of wargs were tracking them.

And Thorin couldn't get rid of the ache in his chest, the dwarf King had thought that with rest it would go away...but he had a restless sleep. Thorin wanted to confront Balin and ask him questions, but there was no time to do so for when morning came they were off to continue on with their journey.

The ponies began to slow to a trot as they approached the gloomy forest edge of Mirkwood and Gandalf was the first to dismount his horse, walking further into the forest to inspect what would've been the entrance.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf called back to the company.

"No signs of the Orcs." Dwalin surveyed as he dismounted his ride. "We have luck on our side."

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf ordered and one by one the company dismounted the ponies while unloading their supplies.

While Bilbo went to speak to Gandalf, Thorin stayed with his company to help, and just as he approached Balin he placed his hand over the elder dwarf halting Balin's movements.

"If we have time, I wish to speak to you." Thorin whispered to Balin, the elder dwarf could simply nod his head at his King, not completely understanding or knowing what Thorin wanted to speak about.

"Is it urgent?" Balin asked as Thorin continued to help Balin with his belongings.

"No," Thorin shook his head. "I just have a few questions I wish to ask."

"Might I inquire what brought this on?" Balin asked.

"Not here…" Thorin mumbled before Gandalf's booming voice brought their attention back to the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf yelled as he came running out of the forest just as he saw Nori finishing up unsaddling Gandalf's horse.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked, letting out an incredulous huff.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said as he looked to Thorin then back down at the dejected hobbit.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf commented as he turned to fully give Bilbo his attention. "You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you; I..." Bilbo's voice cracked as he squinted up at the wizard, shuffling from side to side nervously. "found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf asked as he leaned down to Bilbo, a bit suspicious when Bilbo wouldn't answer right away. "What did you find?"

"My courage." Bilbo said in a strained voice after taking a second to answer.

"Good. Well, that's good." Gandalf smiles before leaving Bilbo with a warning. "You'll need it."

As Gandalf turned to leave he decided to leave a last parting words directed toward Thorin.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf stopped right beside Thorin to give him a warning. "Do not enter that mountain without me."

Thorin simply nodded in understanding before Gandalf continued on his way toward his horse, giving it a slight pat before giving the company some advice when entering the forest.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to lead you astray." Gandalf warned.

At that moment, with Gandalf's dark warning the sky ushered dark clothes over the forest as rain began to fall. Light at first, but getting heavier by the second. A bad omen that seemed to underline the potential threat and unknown they were about to step foot in.

"'Lead us astray'? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked no one in particular.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it." Gandalf said as he mounted his horse. "If you do, you'll never find it again." Gandalf lightly kicked the side of his horse as he pulled the reins to the side to urge the horse to travel in the opposite direction of the forest. Leaving one finally parting message. " No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

"Come on." Thorin said as he walked through the company toward the entrance of the forest. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. Let's go, it is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin urged his company to walk as they began to enter into the forest.

Further and deeper the company travelled, making sure to follow the stone path in the ground. They had lost track of time, they weren't sure how long they were traveling for, they were just following the path that was laid before them making sure to never wander.

"The path turns this way." Thorin called as he made a left turn.

The world around them was getting darker, the trees that looked to have no end blocked out the sun and it was getting harder to see clearly where the path was. It was like a maze going through this forest...the path twisted and turned, going up and down, but they were making sure to never lose sight as they used their weapon to pound on the ground to listen for the stone being hit.

"This way." Dwalin said as he then took the lead.

It was nightfall, and the company was getting tired. With the same scenery all around them they felt like they were going insane.

"Air...I need air." Bofur gasped.

"My head, it's spinning!" Oin groaned.

Thorin knew it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't let his company continue on like this. They had to stop and rest.

"We'll make camp here for the night." Thorin announced as his whole body tensed as he looked around for any signs of potential danger.

"Is that really such a good idea Thorin?" Dwalin asked as Thorin shook his head.

"No, but we can't continue like this." Thorin said. "We'll get a few hours of rest...and then we'll continue forward."

The company dropped where they stood, always either on or around the path. Nighttime in the woods was the worst they could've ever imagined. You could barely see your hand that was in front of your face, and it frightened them...not being able to see signs of potential danger.

Gloin had tried to get a fire started, but that too turned out to be a bad idea. It started off normal, nothing out of the ordinary, until huge gigantic moths as big as their face started to gather. The company had tried to kill them off, but it had gotten out of hand and they had no other choice. Thorin snuffed out the flames and they were engulfed in eternal darkness. In the dark the company huddled together to sleep, leaving one person to stand watch at a time.

Thorin was the first, not straying too far from his company as he kept his eyes and ears open. It was at that time that Balin decided to talk to Thorin just before he decided to get some sleep.

"The lads are asleep, or as asleep as they can be with the situation we are in." Balin said as he eased his way to the ground beside Thorin. "Would now be a good time to speak what's bothering you Thorin?"

"There's something that's been on my mind, and something that I've been contemplating about since we were in Sophitia's world. After returning to our own...I've been reflecting on my actions." Thorin said with a sigh. "When it came to Sophitia I acted irrational, I spoke and acted before thinking...and now I don't even understand my actions. I barely knew the girl…"

Thorin's mind seemed to be elsewhere as he thought back to everything he's done.

"My sights should be set on reclaiming our home, my mind should be on the quest at hand, and yet...my thoughts lean toward Sophitia." Thorin continued as he placed his hand on his chest, rubbing where his heart would be in hopes to rid the slight ache that never seems to fade away. "I have this slight pain in my chest when I think of what happened to Sophitia and it will not go away."

"It's possible that you're grieving…" Balin suggested. "we all are in our own way. The lass, though we knew her briefly, saved our lives before we even knew what we needed saving from."

"And that is what you think?" Thorin asked. "There's something...missing Balin. I can't explain it, I was drawn to Sophitia and now? Now, it just seems like a string was cut and I feel incomplete."

"I have a possibility." Balin said. "But I fear, the possible truth may make the situation worse."

"Tell me Balin." Thorin asked, almost begged. "If it can explain this ache in my chest, my irrational thinking, then I would like to hear your opinion."

That night the two talked, Balin explaining what his thoughts were as Thorin listened, the expression on the dwarf King's face unreadable. It wasn't until the next dwarf came to relieve Thorin of his shift did Balin stop talking. The two going their separate ways to sleep.

Thorin did not speak a word, but he knew he had much to consider. As he lay on his bedroll staring up into endless darkness he drifted off into dreamland with his thoughts clouded of Sophitia and what Balin had bought to his attention.

* * *

"You're from another world?" Elrond hummed in thought as he held his hand to his chin in thought. "I can't say it's an impossible notion…"

"You...believe me?" I asked curiously and with caution.

"Your weird clothes and your weapons are proof enough." Elrond hummed. "For as long as I've lived...I've never seen anything of the sort."

"Then will you help me?" I asked.

"And where are you off to?" Elrond asked.

'Where was I headed…' I thought as I placed my hands on my head to ruffle my hair in frustration, willing my brain to think. 'where did Thorin say he needed to go! I can't just say Erebor...he said it was a secret quest. Was there a place close to the Lonely Mountain?'

Then I remembered a previous convo I had with Thorin.

" _So this quest to reclaim your home," I said as we sat in the kitchen area. "how far were you before you were whisked away to my world?"_

" _We were very close…" Thorin said. "just through the forest we would've reached_ _ **Lake-Town**_ _, and from there? Erebor."_

"Lake...Town…" I hesitantly said and Elrond's eyes widened.

"Esgaroth. That's a long journey for someone not familiar with our world…" Elrond commented.

'Does every place in this world have a second name?' I thought before shaking my head. "It may be a long road ahead, but I need to make sure they're okay…" I said sadly. "I want to make sure they're here in their world and not…"

I felt a hand being placed on my head and a slight pat.

"The horrors your young eyes must've seen…" Elrond said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. "a journey like yours will be full of danger."

"I can handle danger." I said with confidence. "Though...I don't know what kind of danger so...maybe some advice on what to avoid? What can be hunted and what can be eaten?"

Elrond looked to be in thought, I had no idea what he was thinking. He gave no indication if something was bothering him or if he was thinking of ways to help me.

"I can ask around if any of my men would be willing to escort you, at least until you get to the edge of Greenwood." Elrond offered. "The path from here to the edge of Greenwood can be treacherous and teaming with Goblins and Orcs."

"I wouldn't want to impose, you've said it's a long journey." I mumbled.

"Allowing someone who is new to our world, and new to the dangers that roam it doesn't sit well with me." Elrond assured.

"Are people in Middle-Earth always so generous?" I spoke without thinking causing Elrond to let out a quiet laugh.

"Not everyone." Elrond warned.

"Then I guess I'm lucky you found me first." I smiled.

"I don't think it's just luck that brought you to Rivendell." Elrond smiled as he stood up from his chair. "I shall go and ask my kin. Then, you'll be able to head West to Esgaroth, but only if you are healed and well for travel."


	11. Two Groups, One Destination

"Woah!"

I couldn't help but admire the view around me! There wasn't a building in sight, I didn't feel like I was boiling in the sun, the grass was so green, the wind smelled fresh and the mountains were so gigantic! Not even the scenery in the countryside looked as breathtaking as this!

"Keep admiring the view and we'll never get you to Esgaroth."

My view became obscured as the hood to my cloak was pulled over my head and yanked down hard causing me to panic when I couldn't see anything in front of me.

"Leave her alone Elrohir, father said she's new to our world, let her admire all she wants."

I pulled the hood back, keeping it on but just enough for it to protect me from the rays of the sun as I looked to my escorts.

"I have a right to admire! Your world is so beautiful!" I said with a smile as I urged my horse forward to match their own. "My world was so...bleak and full of death wherever you looked."

"This world is still full of death." Elrohir commented.

"Not as much as my world…" I said as I caught up to the two who were ahead of me. "Will we be traveling through the...Misty Mountains soon Elladan?"

"Yes, but not by night." Elladan replied. "We'll be resting for the night, and in the morning we'll travel through the Misty Mountains by the High Pass."

Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons. I couldn't tell the two apart really. I wanted to call them Thing 1 and Thing 2 since their names were so hard to pronounce at first, but they made sure to wear different color cloaks to make it easier for me to tell them apart. So considerate of them I know.

They were very entertaining to say the least, and according to Elrond were very eager to volunteer for the journey toward Greenwood.

* * *

_Elrond was kind enough to not tell anyone in full depth where I came from, said it was only on a need to know basis and only those that were involved would know. He had also urged me to never tell anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, not everyone he said was as generous and understanding as he was._

_Relax was not a word in my dictionary. Even though Rivendell was safe, my reactions and my body wasn't registering our surroundings very well. So, it came to a surprise one night when I was awoken, straddling a fearful looking elf with my hand wrapped tightly around his throat. I immediately apologized of course, the elf had simply came to check on me after I was screaming bloody murder an hour after I fell asleep._

_That was how I came to know Lindir, the poor elf that I had accidentally choked, he was assigned to look after me when Elrond wasn't around. He knew of the position I was in and he was also the person that was helping me understand a little of the layout of Middle-Earth along with it's multiple customs._

_While I was bedridden, Lindir bought maps for me to look at that would determine which path would be the best option to take, since apparently there were multiple paths to choose from that ranged from extremely dangerous to low risk._

" _If I wanted to get to Lake-Town fast…" I said as I studied the map._

" _Then you would take The High Pass, through the mountain on the Old Road and you would get to the edge of Greenwood." Lindir nodded his head, though his brow was furrowed with concern. "Though that place would be teeming with goblins, a high risk path. I'd suggest going through the mountain during daylight."_

" _What choice do I have?" I mumbled to myself._

" _If Lord Elrond finds suitable warriors they'd be able to escort you through the Old Road without any problems." Lindir assured. "Well trained warriors that know the roads, what to avoid and what can be eaten, well trained horses...you'll get there in a few weeks time. A month at the latest."_

' _Can't help I suppose...nothing faster than horses in this world I guess…' I thought as I studied the map. All the names seemed pretty hard to pronounce, no wonder these places had second names. "When will I be able to leave?"_

" _Your wound is healing nicely, I'd wager you'd be able to leave shortly." Lindir guessed. "Assuming you continue to take it easy…"_

" _Sophie dear," Elrond made himself known as he came into the room followed by two male identical twins close behind. "I'd like to introduce you to my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. When I asked around about escorting a young woman to Greenwood my sons jumped at the opportunity."_

" _We've been cooped up here for a while, a trip to Greenwood would do us some good." One of the two said as he looked to his brother with a nod. "We'd be happy to take you there."_

" _My two sons know the lands, they're exceptional hunters and trackers." Elrond said with pride. Guess no matter if you're elves or men or dwarves...a father will always be proud of their offsprings in any world. "They will get you to Lord Thranduil's realm, and with my letter along with my seal...I'm hoping Lord Thranduil can escort you through the rest of his realm to Esgaroth."_

" _I can't tell you two apart…" I gave the two a blank stare._

" _We'll wear different color cloaks." The second one stated as he gave me the same exact stare. "Will you be able to tell us apart then?"_

" _Elrohir, be nice." Elrond lightly scolded before looking at me. "My sons will help prepare provisions to help you on your journey ahead."_

" _It's a pleasure to meet you Sophie." Elladan said as he bowed. "My brother and I will make sure that you get to Greenwood safely."_

" _How long until we can leave?" I asked curiously._

" _Everything should be prepared in less than a week." Elrond assured. "For now, if you're feeling up to it, you can move your muscles around so long as you don't overdo it. If you do, it will prolong your journey. And I will not allow you to travel in such conditions."_

" _I'll be careful. I don't want to delay our trip." I assured him. "What about clothing? I can't really go moving around in this...pajama?"_

" _I don't know what a 'pajama' is, but I'm assuming you mean your night outfit." Elrond motioned toward the outfit I was wearing. "We will lend you some clothes to wear along with an extra set should you need it."_

" _If possible…" I mumbled. "might I request for no dresses? I want to be able to move around freely. Something I can fight in, and can hold the straps for my weird weapons."_

" _I'm sure we have something that'll fit your needs." Elrond assured. "Maybe we can create something similar to what we found you in...as for your weapons? I will provide you a bag to keep them covered, anyone who lays eyes on your weapons will target you. Nothing like that exists in our world and people would want what you have whether you are willing to give it to them or not. I do hope you understand Sophie."_

" _Thank you…" I smiled. "really, I can't thank you enough for the help."_

_Elrond nodded as he came to sit on my bed, a serious look on his face as he spoke. "Now, Sophie…what I'm about to say is very important. When it comes to Lord Thranduil..."_

* * *

"Hey Elladan?" I asked as we prepared camp for the night. "What's the deal with Thranduil and dwarves?"

"Lord Thranduil." Elrohir corrected as he started to set fire to a bunch of twigs. "Flattery will get you everywhere when dealing with Lord Thranduil, so addressing him as such will keep you in his good graces. Good graces means you'll get to Esgaroth with no fuss."

"As for Lord Thranduil and dwarves...well that's a feud that goes back for centuries. Dwarves and Elves never got along well to begin with." Elladan said. "But I heard their personal feud happened between King Thrór and Lord Thranduil."

"Rumor is that King Thrór stole Lord Thranduil's jewels…" Elrohir gracefully sat back as he watched the flames from his fire grow. "jewels that rightfully belonged to his late wife."

"The dwarves though tell a different story," Elladan said. "they say that the Elves had asked them to repair the jewels, and when it came time for payment...Lord Thranduil didn't pay. What the true story is, no one knows."

"Hence why you should never mention dwarves around Lord Thranduil, least you want to get thrown into his dungeons." Elrohir warned. "He's not overly fond of their kind, and his goodwill runs thin along with his patience. Which is why you should always remember to stay on his good side."

Elladan agreed with his brother before he continued to speak. "And the rift between the two only grew when Smaug attacked Erebor."

'Thorin's home…' I thought as I listened to Elladan, Thorin only briefly told me of their quest to reclaim their home, but he didn't tell me the full story. Simply that a dragon took their home. "What happened?"

"Lord Thranduil had brought his army to the kingdom. The kingdom was on fire, dwarves were escaping the mountain...carrying the wounded, the elderly, and the children. King Thrór's grandson, Thorin II, was assisting the evacuation and when he saw Lord Thranduil over the hill he had called for their help." Elladan said as he sat across from his brother. "Lord Thranduil didn't heed the call. He would not risk the lives of his people for the foolishness of a dwarf."

"They lost their home," I said as I fell back onto my bedroll to look at the black sky above me littered with stars. "what happened to them? Where did they go?"

"I heard King Thrór died, slain in battle." Elrohir said as I saw from the corner of my eye his body hit his bedroll as well. "His father...Thráin II went missing soon after."

"And...Thorin?" I asked either of the two who would be willing to answer.

"Thorin II, along with his father just before he went missing and his grandfather slain, built a home far to the East. They called it the Blue Mountains, to us Ered Luin." Elladan said. "Anything after I wouldn't know, rumors stopped once the dwarves of Erebor settled."

'So Thorin really was a King. I always thought he was joking...that they were just reclaiming their home.' I thought as I felt my eyes begin to close from exhaustion. 'Thinking about it now...I didn't really know much about Thorin. If he had any siblings, his past, or his childhood...and yet it was so easy to tell him stuff about me and what I've been through. I wonder why...'

"Get some sleep Sophie…we still have a long way to go." Elladan said. "My brother and I need little to no sleep so you'll be safe through the night."

"I'm going to sleep…" Elrohir countered. "we'll switch every time we make camp."

I heard Elladan and Elrohir silently bickering as I started to drift off to sleep, I caught little words and phrases before knocking out. Though as reassuring as Elladan had sounded, I still woke up with a start a couple hours after at the slight sound of a twig snapping in the distance.

"Easy Sophie…" Elladan's voice cut through the silence. "only me coming back with more firewood."

"You left us alone…" I said as I tried to catch my breath, steeling my nerves.

"You weren't in any danger. We scouted the area just before we made camp." Elladan assured as he motioned toward where his brother lay. "And as much as my brother looks to be asleep, he would've sensed any approaching danger...as I'm sure you would've, too."

Elladan lightly placed some twigs on the dying fire before settling back in his spot as I lay back to stare up at the stars. Still amazed that I could admire such beauty without the threat of zombies or light pollution.

"Out of curiosity…" Elladan said as he prodded the little fire. "if my brother and I didn't volunteer to join you on this journey to Greenwood, what would you have done?"

"If no one was willing to take me...I would've persuaded Elrond to let me go on my own." I said without thinking.

"Even if you didn't know these lands or its threats?" Elladan asked, his voice sounding a bit shocked at my answer.

"I would've asked Elrond for a map, an outline of which path would be best to take, some pointers on what to avoid and what can be eaten…" I listed off. "I would've asked to borrow some supplies to start me off before I could live off the land as I travelled."

"That's very brave of you." Elladan remarked. "Father only told us that you were from a different world, a world completely different from our own...is that the cause of such bravery?"

"My world was full of monsters wherever you looked." I said. "I wouldn't call it bravery...but you had to do what you had to do to survive."

"Hm…" Elladan hummed. "these friends you're looking for must be very important if you're willing to risk the danger."

"I'd take on any danger just to make sure they're safe. They gave me an opportunity for a better life...I owe them a lot." I replied as I turned to look to Elladan. "Your world is...a thousand times better than the hell I was living in."

"You think they'll be in Esgaroth?" Elladan asked.

"I know they'll be. It's where they said they were going." I stated firmly. 'Thorin said he would come across Lake-Town before they reached Erebor. I hope they're there…'

* * *

They weren't safe.

This forest stretched onto eternity with no end in sight, and it only got worse when the company came across the very bridge and river Gandalf had warned them about.

"We found the bridge." Kili informed as he peered over the end of the bridge through the thin line of fog into the murky water below.

"Ohh…" Bofur exclaimed as they stood on the broken bridge, realizing the predicament they were in. "We could try and swim it."

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted." Thorin reminded his company of the danger that they were facing.

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur commented.

"We must find another way across." Thorin said as he moved around the bridge to look for another alternative.

The rest of the company stood at a loss, looking around and exhausted as Bilbo continued to stare deeper into the river almost entranced as he heard his heartbeat in his ears.

"These vines look strong enough." Kili called to his uncle as he grabbed a hold of one of the vines and was about to swing up on it before his uncle's warning prevented him from doing so.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled as his nephews turned to look at him in confusion. "We send the lightest first."

One by one each of the company turned to look at Bilbo who took a while to catch on to what Thorin was insinuating. Bilbo turned to look at the company, who was looking at him expectantly, before letting out a huff knowing full well he wouldn't win if he were to put up a fight against going first.

Very carefully, with the help of Fili and Kili, Bilbo was hoisted up onto the first sturdy vine closest to them. Watching each step, Bilbo made sure to shimmy his way across while holding onto the vines above him for balance.

"It's all right. Can't see any problem." Bilbo called out as he continued to make his way across. As he reached up for the next vine his foot had slipped, and just before he was about to splash into the water he had hooked his legs around the branch he was standing upon. "There's one! Everything's...fine."

Bilbo regained his composure and continued forward with bravery, and as he fell forward, reaching over to connect the branch beneath his feet and the one across. As he dangled above the water his reflection stared back at him, he heard a slight voice whisper to him...his eyes drooping down and willing him to sleep before he shook his head and all the thoughts of sleep away. Dismissing any 'spell' that was being cast upon him. The hobbit knew something was wrong with this water and knew he needed to get across immediately.

Without touching the water he quickly made his way across and made the final jump to the other side where he saw a set of stairs that was integrated into the nature around him.

"Something's not right. Something's not right at all." Bilbo sighed, his voice strained and raising in pitch as he took a while to compose himself. "Stay where you are! Oh…"

Bilbo turned to warn the company to not cross, but when he looked back at the river he saw they had already started to follow him. And not one by one like how he had hoped, but they were all hanging on the vines...all thirteen of them swinging and jumping from vine to vine just to get across. Bilbo could only hope and pray that the vines wouldn't snap at the sudden weight of the dwarves.

It was like a sleep spell was being cast upon them, and Bilbo was trying his best to stay awake and sadly...Bombur was the first to fall victim, letting out a yawn before falling to rest on one of the sturdy vines.

Thorin was the first to reach Bilbo, jumping over from the vine he was situated on to land right beside Bilbo as he surveyed his surroundings before hearing a twig snap in just across from them.

Bilbo and Thorin looked toward where the sound had come from to see a white stag trotting out into the open. The white stag turned to look back at them, remaining absolutely still as he waited for what they would do next. It was a magnificent creature in Bilbo's opinion before Thorin's movement brought his attention to the dwarf who had notched back his arrow, bringing the bow up ever so slowly, aiming it directly at the stag.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked, his voice sounding slurred to his ears before turning back to the stag that simply continued to stare at the duo.

In a blink of an eye Thorin had reacted quickly, in one fluid motion he had bought his bow up and let his arrow fly, the arrow barely missing and hitting behind the stag...spooking the creature away.

"You shouldn't have done that." Bilbo said under his breath. "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Thorin stated. "We make our own luck."

Bombur's body slipped from the vine he was resting on and fell straight into the water with a resounding splash.

"Take one of the vines, drag his body out of the water. We take turns carrying him." Thorin ordered as he made his way up the stairs. "We must continue forward."

* * *

"Hey look out!"

I was tackled to the ground by a large looking wolf, or at least to me it looked like a wolf. With my machete already out I was able to place it between us to avoid it's jaws from clamping down on my throat.

"Hold on Sophie! We're almost there!"

How did we get into this situation? Well we had just gotten through the High Pass, no goblins as they had worried about because we traveled bright and early during the day. And thanks to Elladan and Elrohir we got through the passage safely with our rides thank god. We were close to reaching the Great River, or Anduin as the twins called it, we would've had to cross the river head toward something called the Carrock and there would be the entrance to the woodland realm. But just before we were able to cross the river we were ambushed.

"I thought you looked ahead!" I yelled as I moved my head to the side to avoid the beast's snapping jaw. "Where did these things come from?"

"They're strays!" Elladan yelled. "They have no rider, they must've gotten separated from their pack."

"Then let's dispatch them before their riders reunite with them!" Elrohir yelled back.

The moment the wolf-like creature reared its head up I took the opportunity to stick the blade through the chest. The beast let out a painful howl, its paws batting about wildly as it tried to dislodge the weapon in its body. As I was attempting to get up and scoot away, its paw swiped into me, catching my face as I flew back from the impact and skidded across the dirt path.

"Sophie!"

I groaned as I carefully sat up, I could feel warm liquid running down my left eye and immediately I kept my left eye closed to avoid blood getting in.

"Sophie, it's me." Elladan said as I saw him skid to a stop to my right. "Let's get this cut cleaned."

"Nice job dispatching your warg." Elrohir congratulated me.

"Warg?" I winced as Elladan helped me to my feet. "I thought that was a wolf."

"Wolves are bearable…" Elrohir said as he gave a whistle, the sound of hoofbeats getting closer to us indicated that our rides had returned after the initial spook. Apparently they were very well trained to a point where they would return at the whistle of their riders. Smart. "a single warg is worse than a pack of wolves."

"Sophie, we're by the river. I'm going to clean out your wound and wrap it." Elladan informed me before I felt ice cold water being poured over my eye. "It looks quite deep. The cut actually extends over the bridge of your nose, just a bit though. Luckily it seems like you'll still be able to see out of your left eye."

"Great…" I said between the breaks of water as I felt Elladan patting my eye down.

"Though for only being in this world for that short amount of time you sure did handle the situation the best that you could. With more training to sharpen those skills of yours, you'd make a great warrior." Elrohir said as I saw him bring out a white roll, handing it to Elladan. "Maybe you'll get a nice little scar right there."

"Yes, thank you for the input Elrohir." Elladan said as he started to dab my nose. "Now be still this stuff father gave us will sting, but it does wonders to wounds."

The liquid gunk that was smeared onto the cut over my eye felt ice cold at first, though the second it got into the cut it started to burn. It was like those ice hot patches you'd use for aching muscles. The smell didn't make it much better either…

"This cloth will keep it from getting infected, and we'll dress it again when we make camp." Elladan said as he stuck what I could describe as gauze or a clean cloth over the wound. "I'm afraid to agree with my brother, that looks like it'll scar."

"Let's just...cross the river." I said after Elladan was finished with the wound on my face, the cut pulsing ever so slightly in pain. "Before more of those...things catch up to us. How far are we now?"

"We're about to reach the entrance to Greenwood the Great. Then we'll take the path to Lord Thranduil's realm." Elrohir said as we got up on our horses. "Hopefully we won't have to abandon our rides."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! A little explanation! According to the lovely tumblr user askmiddlearth I found a nice little question "The Distance Between Mirkwood and Rivendell." According to their calculations a person can travel quicker if they knew the layout of the land better and because of their mode of transportation. The reason why Sophie's party is traveling faster then Thorin's is because of their mode of transportation along with nothing interfering with their trip (ex: goblins and Azog).


	12. (Not So) Smooth Sailing

"This is Greenwood the Great?" I asked in amazement as we started our trek further into the forest, staying on the stone path with Elladan leading the way and Elrohir watching the back.

"It used to be, now I heard men calling it Mirkwood." Elladan called back. "Stick close, there's something wrong about this forest…"

We had to forgo our horses, they were too spooked the moment we got close to the forest edge that they wouldn't move any deeper. Elladan and Elrohir said they would let them go and when they came back the horses would still be there. I had asked how they could seem so confident, and they simply said they were trained well...so I just left it at that. I was starting to realize I would never truly understand how this world worked, at least not yet.

"How can you tell there's something wrong with this forest?" I asked as I kept up with Elladan.

"There's something sick in the air...can't you feel it?" Elrohir asked from behind me and I simply shook my head. "Maybe being from a different world has its perks…"

"So we stick to this path and we'll get to Lord Thranduil's realm in no time?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, and hopefully he can take you the other half of the way to Esgaroth." Elladan said as he looked at me over his shoulder. "Do you still have the letter our father gave you?"

"Got it right here." I said as I reached into my shirt, tunic as they called these clothes, to pull out the sealed envelope that Elrond had given me.

"Good, when we meet with Lord Thranduil make sure that gets given to him." Elladan said before coming to a complete halt. "The path turns this way…"

"I feel like we've been walking forever…" I said as I bought my hands up and stretched out my back. "are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes," Elladan said as he began to pick up his pace. "if we stick to this stone path we should come across Thranduil's realm soon…"

"We actually should be seeing some scouts hanging around the area." Elrohir said. "If we come across their route then we know we're close."

"Will we be in trouble if they catch us?" I asked curiously.

"No, but it would be easier for us to meet with Lord Thranduil." Elladan said.

"I suppose once we get to Thranduil's realm it'll be goodbye." I said as I pulled myself up and over a tree that had fallen on the stone path.

"For now," Elrohir said as he came to walk beside me. "but I'm sure we'll see you again. Maybe…"

I kept my feet moving, I had no idea where we were going so I simply trusted Elladan to get us to our destination without any problems. This place may not feel sick to me, but I knew the feeling of being watched. There was something out there watching us, and it bothered me that I couldn't see our stalkers.

"Don't worry," Elrohir said as he quickened his pace to walk just behind me. "whatever's out there is keeping their distance."

"What exactly _is_ out there?" I whispered back to Elrohir.

"Spiders…" Elrohir said, his voice on edge as the two of us turned at the sound of fallen dead leaves being disturbed in the distance. "not your average little spider either."

"Why haven't they come after us?" I asked. "Why continue to follow if they won't attack…"

"They're waiting for us to let our guard down…" Elladan responded as he turned a hard left. "and there's something else out there that's preventing them from getting any closer to us…"

"The thing out there that's preventing anything from getting to us….worse than spiders?" I asked.

"No...I think they're more helping us." Elladan said as he stopped in his spot and motioned toward our left. "Look over there."

I looked to where Elladan had motioned and saw a white doe and her two fawns maneuvering their way around some trees.

"Such pure creatures stay away from the evil in these lands, which means that if they are comfortable enough here then we'll be approaching Lord Thranduil's realm soon." Elladan said. "And if you listen carefully…"

Elladan held a finger to his lips, he pointed to his ear and then toward the direction we were headed. The three of us didn't move and though I had to strain to listen I faintly heard singing and laughter further down the path.

We didn't have to walk long to see a bridge just a bit further down the path, I could see large stone double doors and two guards situated on both sides...it looked to me like we were going to enter a gigantic tree!

"Halt!" One of the elves decked out in armor from head to toe held his hand out before we could cross the bridge. "What business do you have here?"

"We're here to request an audience with Lord Thranduil." Elladan greeted with a bow. "We come from Imladris, and wish to pass safely through your kingdom."

The two guards looked to be debating with each other before the second one motioned for us to follow.

"If you would follow me, I will take you to meet with Lord Thranduil." The second guard said waiting for us to cross the bridge before taking us further into the kingdom.

As we ventured further into the kingdom I was amazed at how huge it was from the inside. While I was outside it just looked like a gigantic tree, but as I walked further in it looked like the kingdom was built into nature itself! I couldn't help but gawk at what I was seeing, when I think that I've seen all this world has to offer...I'm always proven otherwise. I saw the river running through the kingdom as we passed over one of the many bridges.

'A cave carved and hallowed into a kingdom…' I thought as I continued to follow the elves. 'amazing...you only see stuff like this on TV…'

Through twists and turns, across bridges and its many open walkways, we were coming up to a huge incline of stairs that winded around a single platform. Once on the bottom platform there seemed to be another flight of stairs that led to what I assumed to be a throne. The chair at the very top was very...dramatic to say the least. Those were some huge antlers above the chair.

And! If I had thought the elves in Rivendell were gorgeous...the elf sitting on the throne was absolutely stunning with his golden hair and high cheekbones.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having the sons of Elrond visit my realm?" The elf sitting on the chair asked as he rose from his seat, walking down the stairs (almost glided) toward our little group.

"We were escorting a friend of ours." Elladan said as he bowed toward Lord Thranduil with his brother and myself following his actions. "Sophie…"

I nodded in understanding as I took out the letter and handed it to the guard that had escorted us this far to give it to Thranduil.

The elf lord took the letter in his hand and gently ripped it open, quickly looking over whatever Elrond had written before his sharp eyes turned to my direction.

"And what is your business in Esgaroth?" Lord Thranduil said, though just before Elladan or Elrohir could answer, the elf lord held his hand up to silence them. "Ms….'Sophie' was it? What is your business in Esgaroth?"

"I'm looking for my friends, I've been separated from them." I answered. "We weren't planning to stop in Rivendell, but we were ambushed by a pack of wargs. We were separated and I was badly injured. If it wasn't for Lord Elrond and his people finding me I'd...probably be dead…"

"Step forward Sophie." Lord Thranduil ordered.

I did as I was told, not daring to deny any request he made...keeping in mind Elrohir's warning of wanting to stay on the elf lord's good side. I stood right in front of the elf lord who bent down to my level, his grey eyes staring back at my mismatched ones.

'Was I supposed to back down? Wasn't there a saying to not look a wild animal in the eyes because it means you're challenging them? ' I thought in a panic, though I tried to keep calm on the outside. 'You're an idiot, this is a person not an animal.'

"Your story checks out." Lord Thranduil said as he stood back to his full height. "And what would you do should your friends not be there?"

"I'll wait for them there, find some form of work." I answered.

"And you're sure they'll be there?" Lord Thranduil's brow rose as he continued to stare me down.

"We planned to go there, who am I to think they wouldn't?" I said as the corner of Lord Thranduil's mouth quirked up in amusement.

"You're an interesting human 'Sophie.' First time anyone from the race of men held my gaze like you have. Your hair sparkles like starlight and your eyes both blue and green...never seen such an odd, yet beautiful combination before in the race of men." Lord Thranduil said as then looked passed me. "There is a bargeman, we send our empty wine barrels down the river for him to fetch and take to Esgaroth. A letter to him from yours truly, and he will see you to the town on the lake."

"Really?" I asked with a tiny gasp, not expecting him to agree so soon. With what I've heard about him, I expected him to put up some form of fuss or he would've needed more persuading. "Thank you Thrand...I mean Lord Thranduil."

"Please, Thranduil is fine." The elf lord brushed my mistake aside. "I'll have my captain take you when you are ready to leave."

I thanked Thranduil again before rushing back to Elladan and Elrohir, a smile on the twins face matching my own smug one.

"Quite an impression you made, Sophie." Elrohir said with a cheeky smile. "Can't complain though, it went off without a problem."

"Thank you. Really, I can't thank you enough." I went over and gave Elrohir a loose hug before moving over to Elladan and doing the same. "I wouldn't have gotten here as quickly as we did by myself."

Elladan patted my back before pulling away. "I do hope you find your friends Sophie. Farewell."

The guard began to escort Elladan and Elrohir back the way they came and I continued to wave goodbye until they were out of sight before I turned back to Thranduil.

"If your captain isn't too busy, I would like to leave as soon as possible." I said before backtracking just a bit. "When convenient I mean…"

"Of course." Thranduil said before calling out for his Captain of the Guards.

At such a powerful summon an elf with reddish brown hair dressed in a green approached the throne and bowed to Thranduil.

"You summoned me my Lord?" The female elf asked as she straightened to look between Thranduil and myself.

"Sophie, this is Tauriel. My Captain of the Guards." Thranduil introduced. "Tauriel, you will take Sophie here to where the bargeman waits for our wine barrels. She has business in Esgaroth."

"Understood my Lord." Tauriel said before she motioned for me to walk. "Follow me."

I went to follow the elf, but not before turning back to Thranduil one last time to thank him for his generosity before quickly catching up with Tauriel.

* * *

'We lost the path…' Bilbo thought in a panic. 'We LOST the BLOODY path!'

No matter how many times Bilbo pleaded for Thorin and the company to stay on the path, they hadn't listened. They strayed from the path due to Thorin having seen something in the distance, urged everyone to follow him and once they left the path...they couldn't find it again.

They'd lost track of time, lost track of the sun, they were on the edge of losing their minds! They were hearing voices in the darkness, they couldn't see an end in sight. The company felt like they were going round and round in circles...and they were losing hope in ever getting out of this forest alive with their sanity in check.

'How much time had passed I wondered…' Bilbo thought as he swayed on his feet. Bilbo had tried to offer some form of assistance in helping find the path again, but he felt too sick to stand up for a very long time. Deciding to just sit under one of the trees that seemed to be wrapped in countless webs to stop the world beneath his feet from rocking back and forth.

"I don't remember this place." Balin said as he looked around the never ending forest in frustration. "None of it's familiar."

"It can't have just disappeared." Dori yelled as he frantically searched at the level of the ground a few feet away from Bilbo, looking desperately for the path they were following.

"Unless someone's moved it." Dwalin said illogically from beside Bilbo as he overlooked the company below who was spread out, making sure that each and everyone was in his field of vision.

The forest began to lighten, just a tiny bit and the company was still moving...in what Bilbo felt like forever. The path they were walking on seemed to look the same no matter where he looked, and at one point when he looked behind he had to shake his head for he thought he was seeing doubles of himself.

'This forest is messing with our minds…' Bilbo thought as he let out a huff in hopes to chase away the nausea he was feeling.

"Look." Ori said as he looked to be holding something in his hand.

"A tobacco pouch." Dori said as he took it away from his little brother. "There's dwarves in these woods."

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less." Bofur said as he snatched it from Dori to inspect the tiny pouch. "This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it _is_ yours. Do you understand?" Bilbo cut in with a roll of his eyes as he went to stand in front of Bofur. "We're going 'round in circles. We are lost."

"We are not lost. We keep heading East." Thorin argued.

"But which way is East? We've lost the sun." Oin pointed out.

The dwarves began to argue with themselves, blaming each other for being lost and losing the sun as Bilbo's attention was more up above toward the trees where he saw the slight rays of sun poking through the thick branches.

"The sun. We have to find...the sun." Bilbo breathed as he snapped his fingers before pointing up toward the trees in revelation. "Up there. We need to get above the canopy."

Bilbo turned around in time to see that the dwarves' arguments turned physical as each dwarf started to push and shove the other away, none listening to anything Bilbo was saying. Causing a huge commotion that Bilbo wouldn't have been able to get any sort of noise for them to hear him. So, he did what he thought was the right thing to do as he began his climb alone to find out where the sun was leaving the company to their own arguments.

"What was that?" Thorin whispered under his breath, hearing the faintest sound of chatter that he knew didn't belong to anyone of his company. The slightest sound was being drowned out by his own people arguing that he had had enough and turned to order them to quiet down and cease their arguments immediately. "We're being watched."

While Bilbo was climbing the nearest tree he could find, the company was standing around tense as they formed a tight knit circle. Their backs facing inward as all eyes watched their area, prepared to call out at the slightest sign of danger.

It had happened before anyone could blink, a black shadow scuttled around in the distance that no one would see, and even if they could the forest was too dark to distinguish between rustling of bushes or beasts. It started as one before multiplying as more hisses filled the air, and like a black wave it swallowed the company before anyone could react or make a sound.

* * *

"So...these barrels go straight to Lake-Town?" I asked as I trailed behind Tauriel as we followed the stream down from Thranduil's kingdom.

With Tauriel's guidance I was finally able to see sunlight! How I'd miss the rays after being in constant darkness of the forest for so long.

"Yes, they go straight to Esgaroth." Tauriel said as we kept pace with the barrels that were floating down the river.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled myself over a large boulder before sliding down the other end. "What does a town...need barrels for?"

"They're a trading town, at the very center for dwarves, elves and men." Tauriel answered as she waited for me to catch up to her, assisting me down a path that seemed impossible unless I jumped. "Barrels get to Esgaroth, they fill up the barrels with what we need and then they send it back."

"What would elves need that men would have?" I asked curiously.

"Food. Wine. Lord Thranduil loves good wine." Tauriel listed off. "Living in a forest infested with gigantic spiders, not many things would grow in such an environment. Not to mention, they can use the barrels and trade for things the race of men would need. Most of their wealth comes from our kingdom."

"Thanks again for taking me out of the forest," I said as we came across what looked to be a checkpoint that had two guards on lookout, the barrels having stopped at a gate that prevented them from going through. "I'll be honest, I didn't think that it would be such smooth traveling when I decided to make this trip."

"You have one last hurdle to get through before you can say this was an easy ride." Tauriel said as she called for one of the guards above us to pull the lever to let the barrels through. "You still have to talk to the Master of Esgaroth."

"How hard can that be?" I asked as the two of us walked side by side.

"I have heard how much of a nuisance the master can be." Tauriel said. "Try not to break his nose."

"Do I seem like the type to do such a thing?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Just one glance I could tell you're not like the typical women from the race of men." From the corner of my eyes I saw the corner of Tauriel's lips quirk before she picked up her pace to stay with the barrels as the current in the river picked up. "Think you can keep up?"

As a reaction, I started to run in an attempt to keep up with Tauriel. Doing fairly well in my opinion, though I was slightly lagging behind...but my stupid pride and stubbornness wouldn't allow me to give up.

"Your bag holding you back?" Tauriel teased before she skidded to a stop on and waited for me to reach her.

"I tried…" I huffed as I wiped the slight sweat from my forehead. "I don't want to run anymore."

"Well, lucky that the waters aren't as treacherous." Tauriel said as we continued to fast walk beside the drifting barrels.

"These waters can get worse?" I asked as I watched the barrels continuously fall over each cascade, getting slightly further ahead before slowing down.

"It can get worse, if we even took a break like we are now the barrels would have reached the end before we could. You would've missed your ride." Tauriel said. "And speaking of ride..."

Tauriel pointed in front of us, as we were fast walking, running and talking, I failed to realize that the water had calmed. The barrels were gently floating in the water and further down at the very end of the river I saw a boat and leaning on the boat was a man.

When the first barrel drifted into his vision he had perked up and started to work on gathering each barrel that floated close, rolling it from the water and onto his boat for transport.

"That's the bargeman that takes the barrels to Esgaroth." Tauriel said as we started to get closer.

"Is he always the one who comes for the barrels?" I whispered to Tauriel who nodded her head. "Have you met him before?"

"No, I never had to come this way for anything." Tauriel said before making herself known. "Bargeman!"

The bargeman stopped what he was doing and turned his head in our direction. "Hello? Never seen you before, how can I help you?"

"I've come with a delivery." Tauriel said as the two of us came to stand in front of him as she pulled out a rolled up parchment and handed it to the man. "This letter is to be delivered to the Master of Esgaroth from Lord Thranduil." Tauriel then placed her hand on my back and then pushed me forward toward the man. "This is Sophie, she's come from Imladris and has business in Esgaroth. All the details are in that letter. I do hope you can get her to the town safely and in one piece."

"I'll...I'll see that it's done." The man said, a bit overwhelmed at all the information intake.

"Good." Tauriel said before looking back at me. "I do hope you find whatever you're looking for."

"Thank you." I said as I adjusted my bag. "And please tell Thranduil he has my thanks as well."

Tauriel nodded with a smile before she turned to return back the way we came, back to Thranduil's realm leaving me alone with the stranger who I'm supposed to trust to get me to Lake-Town.

"Um...is there anything I can do to help?" I asked as I turned back to the man who went back to rolling the barrels onto his boat.

"No, you can just wait on the boat." The man said as he continued with his work.

I drew my lips into a thin line, seeing that out of the dozens of barrels he was working with he only had two finished with a third one in the process of being rolled onto the boat.

I went over to a barrel that had floated close to me, dropped my bag and started to roll it toward the man who was lifting his barrel onto his boat.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush so I'll roll and you lift them onto your boat. Sounds fair?" I strained just a bit as one of the barrels was slightly heavy due to the water that it had retained. "Name's Sophitia...Sophie for short."

"Bard." The man introduced as he helped me lift my barrel.

"Nice to meet you Bard." I nodded to him. "Let's hurry so I can get to Lake-Town."

* * *

'Spiders...I hate spiders.' Thorin groaned as he bursted through his webbed cocoon, some lingering in his hair as he went about helping his company out of their own cocoon. "Get it off me!"

"You all right there, Bofur?" Gloin called out to the bodies that were piling up on top of them.

"I'm all right!" Balin added in.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur yelled as he began to look around frantically as soon as he was out of his cocoon.

From above, the company could see the large spiders that were starting to close in on them having realized that their 'meal' was escaping. The company kept close to each other, slashing and batting away any that came close, spews of green guts splattering out from the spider's mouth and dropping dead on impact.

At one point the company had gathered to help Bombur who was pounced upon, they had each grabbed a leg on the spider and pulled, detaching the limbs as the body fell dead and motionless on the poor dwarf.

The only thing going through Thorin's mind at that very moment was that they had to get out of there quickly else they would be overrun and back in those cocoons being prepared to be eaten alive.

"Come on!" Dwalin called as he held up the back end of the company with Thorin leading the front. "Keep up!"

"We're clear!" Thorin called as the dwarf king led the front.

A lone spider dropped in from above, preventing them from moving forward, and just as Thorin was about to cut it down something above running on the dead branches of the trees caught his attention.

'Elves…' Thorin growled as he watched the elf swing on the lingering web that was attached to the second spider a bit behind the first spider, spearing it through the head before sliding underneath the spider in front of Thorin and running his blade through the underbelly of the beast. The blonde elf slid and drew his bow pointing his arrow at Thorin before Thorin could make any move to attack.

But it wasn't just this one elf that held an arrow at Thorin, no...from all around they were ambushed by elves, and all of them were pointing their arrows at their little group. They were surrounded and at their mercy.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf." The blonde elf in front of Thorin threatened as he drew his arrow further back. "It would be my pleasure."

"Help!" Kili's voice pleaded in the distance causing his brother to frantically look for where his little brother could be. "Kili!"

A few minutes later, Kili was being forced back to the group with a red headed woman trailing close behind him, shoving him back to his group before going back to the blonde elf's side.

"Search them!" The blonde elf ordered.

As the elves around started crowding the company, confiscating any weapons they could find on the dwarves belongings the blonde elf went over to Gloin and reaching into his coat.

"B'ey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin protested as the blonde elf took out what looked to be a tiny picture frame from the inside of his coat.

"Who is this?" The blonde elf asked with a sneer. "Your brother?"

"That is my wife!" Gloin emphasized, clearly offended by the elf's insult.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" The blonde elf insulted once more.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!" Gloin said as he continued to stare up at the elf, the blonde elf's brow lifted before handing the item back and turning to leave the search to his people.

"Gyrth in yngyl bain (Are the spiders dead)?" The blonde elf questioned as he got close to the red head elf.

"Ennorner gwanod in yngl na nyrn (Yes, but more will come)." The red head elf responded. "Engain nar (They're growing bolder)."

Thorin scoffed, hating how these elves had captured them and taken their belongings along with speaking as if they weren't there. Thorin had no idea what they were saying, but watched as the blonde elf was handed his sword. Thorin was resisting his urge to take back his sword, wanting so bad to just swiftly take it back and slay said elf, but he would not risk the safety of his company. He knew when he was outnumbered.

"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh (This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin). The blonde elf said as he inspected the blade before glaring back at Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Thorin answered honestly before the blonde elf held the pointed end by Thorin's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." The blonde elf accused before turning to his kin. "Enwenno hain (Take them)!"

The elves around them began to speak in their own tongue once more before pushing and shoving the company forward, their bows and arrows still trained on them as they were forced to walk single file toward the destination the elves were leading them.

"Thorin," Bofur whispered as he passed by the king. "where's Bilbo?"

Thorin looked around, only now realizing that they had indeed lost their burglar once again before being shoved to keep walking.

The company just couldn't catch a break, while escaping one problem they always ran into another. Thorin had to wonder if this would be a constant pattern, if this quest they were going on was fraught with misfortune.


	13. It Has Led Me To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments, kudos and for bookmarking my story! Everything I get no matter what it is always makes my day and brightens my mood! You all are FANTASTIC AND I LOVE YOU ALL! That is all!

'Freezing…' I thought as I made myself as small as I could be on Bard's boat, how the weather could be so drastic in a snap of a finger I will never understand. On the banks at the end of the river after leaving Mirkwood it seemed so warm and the sun was shining down upon me...yet the moment I got onto Bard's boat and we sailed further away it instantly got cold. 'I know I wanted to have colder weather back in my world...but this is NOT something I expected to get when I wished for it.' Living in tropics my whole life did not prepare me for this.

"Not used to the cold weather?" Bard asked from where he steered the ship.

"First time actually being in this kind of cold weather," I said as I blew into my hands to create a pocket of heat, though it was only brief. "where I'm from it was rarely cold and never snowed."

"Well, I'd say you didn't come prepared." Bard said as he pulled his steer sharply to the left as the ship missed what looked like an iceberg.

"Must be dangerous sailing from Lake-Town to get the barrels and then back." I commented as I felt the harsh bite of the cold on my face, causing me to duck further into my cloak.

"I was born and bred on these waters. You get used to it after a while." Bard said. "Once we get to the guard, you'll be able to see the Master."

"Fantastic..." I said, now just concentrating on staying warm.

"Might I ask what business do you have in Lake-Town?" Bard questioned. 

"My friends and I are supposed to meet up there." I said before something overshadowing the boat caught my attention. My mouth dropped as I pulled my hood back and stared at the mountain in amazement. It loomed over us and cast a big shadow, I was unable to look away, entranced at such a scene. "What is that?"

Bard looked toward where I was looking before he spoke. "That is the Lonely Mountain, what used to be one of the greatest kingdoms known to dwarves until the dragon Smaug attacked the mountain. Now, it's just an abandoned mountain with a rumored dragon living within."

"Rumor? You don't know if the dragon is still living there?" I asked curiously as I continued to watch the mountain as we passed by. "You're just comfortable enough to live right next to where a fire breathing dragon lives."

"The mountain's been quiet for a very long time and many believe the dragon to be dead." Bard shrugged his shoulders. "No one is worried about a dragon attacking the town since there's been no sightings of the rumored beast."

'No dragon…then Thorin could just walk in and reclaim his kingdom!' I thought as my eyes stayed on the mountain even after we had passed, feeling slightly disappointed as I shivered as the wind picked up. 'Though I can't deny that I was actually hoping to see a living breathing dragon…'

"If your friends aren't there and you plan to wait for them, you best get used to the cold Sophitia." Bard chuckled at seeing me shiver before he motioned further ahead. "We're about to reach the inspection gate, after you'll meet with the Master."

"Any tips when dealing with the Master?" I asked.

"Don't anger him, and don't question his authority." Bard suggested.

"Shouldn't be hard then…" I sarcastically said as we were stopped at a big iron gate. An old man called out to us as he recognized Bard. 'I suppose this world just wants women to nod and agree...two steps forward while one step back. Must take the good with the bad I guess…but that doesn't mean I have to completely conform by those standards...'

"Good morning Bard." The old man greeted. "No problems I hope."

"Good morning Percy. No problem at all, just the usual." Bard greeted back. "I've come with a letter from Lord Thranduil addressed to the Master."

"Oh, well then, head on through." The old man, Percy, said as he opened the gate to let Bard sail his boat through. "Be careful Bard."

"I always am Percy." Bard smiled as our boat began to move. "Sophitia, welcome to Lake-Town."

This place is what I expected to see when I first came to Middle-earth. Wooden houses, dilapidated houses, the simple living arrangements though the people were dressed for the cold weather as there were markets that were selling what looked to be everything and anything anyone would ever need...though some looked to be in poor quality.

'Is that a pug?' I thought as I looked longingly at the tiny dogs that trotted around on the docks, wanting so badly to jump over and pet them. 'I haven't seen a dog in ages!'

I've been saying that a lot, though with how dreary this place looked I was excited! I feel like I'm on vacation, and thankfully this vacation would never end. "Woah…"

"It's not much," Bard said, seeming to take my exclamation as a negative. "but it's home."

"This place is amazing…" I gasped as Bard pulled into one of the docks, standing up to prepare to tie his boat off.

"What can I do to help?" I asked Bard as I shakily got to my feet, pulling my clothes tighter around me.

"It's okay Sophitia, I've got this." Bard said before pointing in a specific direction. "I've got to get these barrels off my boat, but if you keep walking that way you'll reach the Master's house."

"Just...that way?" I asked as I pointed in the direction that he had pointed.

"Yes, and if you come across a man named Alfrid be sure to tell him you have a message for the Master from Lord Thranduil. And if he makes an excuse why you can't see the Master…" Bard shrugged before smirking. "threaten that you'll report it back to Elf Lord that you came across a problem. That should get him moving, they rely solely on Lord Thranduil for their wealth. Threaten them with taking it away and they'll do anything."

'They're basically this world's version of 'yes men'...' I thought as I shook my head. "Well then Bard, this is goodbye. Unless my friends aren't here and I'm stuck here for some time...then I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Sorry I can't come with you." Bard apologized as he continued to work. "I think without me there, you'd have a better chance to convince the Master. I'm not really in good standings with the man."

"I completely understand." I said as I waved goodbye and started to walk in the general direction Bard had pointed.

"Halt!"

I was stopped before I could even get close to the house…

I quickly stood in place as a bunch of guards dressed in expensive looking clothes and armor, a complete contrast to those that were around us but I wouldn't say that to them, came strutting up to me.

"What are you doing here?" The man who looked to be their leader as he was dressed in even finer clothes then the men behind him. "I don't recognize your face, are you new around here?"

"I've…" I backed up a bit, feeling my fight or flight response kicking in as the guy took a threatening step toward me. "I've come from Lord Thranduil's realm, I have a letter for the Master with instructions that I personally give it to him myself…"

The man looked me up and down, something I didn't appreciate as his eyes lingered longer than necessary. I found Tauriel's advice helpful because I really wanted to punch him in the face…I wish I was back in the company of dwarves and elves then be associated with this lot.

"Come with me," The man said after a while. "I'll take you to the Master."

* * *

One by one the dwarves were shoved into their own prison cells, some the elves had doubled up while others were put in a cell alone.

"This is not the end of it!" Dwalin growled as he was shoved into his cell, running back to bang on the bars just as it was closed and locked shut. "Do you hear me?!"

"Hey, let us out of here!" Gloin yelled out as well, glaring at Legolas who walked by his cell.

Though as Kili was about to get shoved into his own cell he saw his brother being searched one last time before getting pushed into the cell beside his own.

"Aren't you going to search me?" Kili asked as he turned to Tauriel. "I could have anything down my trousers."

"Or _nothing_." Tauriel shot back before closing the bars to his cell, giving Kili a smirk before walking away.

" _Why does the dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?"_ Legolas asked as the two elves stopped to speak.

" _Who can say? He's quite tall for a dwarf."_ Tauriel shrugged, still a smile on her face before she realized her mistake and banished such thoughts. " _Do you not think?"_

" _Taller than some…"_ Legolas called to Tauriel who began to walk away. " _...but no less ugly."_

Once the elves left them alone, almost every single dwarf started to bang on the bars of their cells, hoping that with enough brute force they'll be able to cause it to give way and escape.

"Leave it! There's no way out!" Balin called from his cell. "This is no orc dungeon. These are the halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent."

While further away from the dungeon halls, Thorin was separated and taken to speak with the King of Mirkwood, Lord Thranduil. The Elf Lord wanted an audience with Thorin for he had heard the rumors, talk of something afoot that pertained to Thorin and he had wished to reason and make a deal with the Dwarf King.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand." Thranduil said as he stood with his back to Thorin. "A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon." Thranduil turned and walked up to the Dwarf King who stood still with his head held high as he listened to what the Elf Lord had to say. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk." Thranduil stopped beside Thorin, towering over the dwarf as he lent down to speak closer to Thorin. "You have found a way in." Thranduil walked backwards as he continued to speak, making his way toward his throne. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's jewel: The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I, too, desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Thranduil bowed his head as Thorin could simply chuckle at such an absurd notion, remembering very well of Thranduil's 'help' when his home was attacked, but the dwarf King wanted to hear Thranduil's offer. Even if he had no intentions of taking the offered help, especially from the person who betrayed him and his people. "I'm listening."

"I will let you go...if you but return what is mine." Thranduil lay his offer on the table as Thorin moved away, looking to be contemplating the request.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin said.

"You have my word." Thranduil said. "One King to another."

Thorin stopped and scoffed...his word? Ridiculous.

"I would not trust Thranduil...the great King...to honor his word...should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin yelled out to the halls of Thranduil, to any who would be listening in. Thorin turned and pointed a finger at Thranduil as he addressed the elf, Thorin's voice growing louder, putting emphasis on each and every word he spoke with passion burning in his eyes. "You, who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of **my** people...and the inferno that destroyed us. **Imrid amâd ursul (Die a fiery death)!** "

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin." Thranduil, insulted by Thorin's words, advanced on the Dwarf King. Both standing face to face as the conversation continued. And as Thranduil began to remember, the stress of the memories caused old scars to appear as half of his face began to melt away showing the scars of his past. "I have faced the great serpents of the North!" Thranduil's strained voice proclaimed before he took a swift step back, his face reverting back to its flawless skin.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen." Thranduil said as he turned to walk up the steps that led to his throne, still addressing Thorin though the Elf Lord was quite done conversing with the dwarf, done striking any sort of bargain for the jewels that he so wished to have returned to him. "You are just like him."

With a wave of Thranduil's hand the guards that were stationed grabbed both sides of Thorin's arms and began to drag him away. "Stay here if you will...and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

The guards dragged Thorin to an empty cell and threw him in without any remorse as they shut the door and locked it before walking away.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked Thorin.

"He did." Thorin answered. "I told him he could go _**îsh kakhfê ai'd dur-rugnul!**_ Him and all his kin!"

"Well, that's that, then." Balin said with a sigh as he shook his head. "A deal was our only hope."

"Not our only hope." Thorin breathed out knowing full well that he was still missing one member from his company, and if Bilbo wasn't captured...then there was still hope of them escaping.

"You should've taken the deal." Tauriel said as she came down to check to make sure that the dwarves were secured in their cell. "If you had taken the deal, my Lord would've let you go. Without a fuss I assure."

"And you are sure of that?" Thorin scoffed as he looked at the red headed elf. "How?

"Our kingdom rarely has visitors, you are the second to have walked through our kingdom." Tauriel said to Thorin. "A female from the race of men traveling with two elves from Imladris. She was dropped off into our kingdom, and without insulting our Lord she was able to pass through with our help. She had business in Esgaroth."

"Good to know." Dwalin scoffed as he was listening in on the conversation.

"I do suppose that information would've been of better use had you known before speaking to my Lord." Tauriel shook her head as she walked away, now speaking to herself. "I wonder how she is fairing in Esgaroth. Hair that sparkled like starlight, with eyes the color of the grass during spring and the sky on a cloudless day. A woman like her...I hope she hasn't ran into trouble."

'Hair like starlight? Eyes the color of grass and sky?' Thorin staggered at hearing what the elf had said before going to the bars and calling back to the elf. "This female, did she have a name?"

"Why would I tell you, a dwarf, her name?" Tauriel stopped before she scoffed and when Thorin gave no reply she simply sighed. "Sophitia, her name was Sophitia. She didn't give me a last name though."

Tauriel walked away leaving the dwarves alone to their own thoughts in their cells, as each had heard what the elf had said and thought of what the possibilities could be that it was their Sophitia.

"Sophitia…" Thorin breathed out in shock before calling Balin. "That elf said Sophitia. Balin...she made it! She was here...there in Lake-Town!"

"Now, lad...we can't know that for sure." Balin tried to make Thorin see reason that he could not get his hopes up unless they see it for themselves. "She may not even be at Lake-Town anymore, it's been too long since we've last seen her."

"We only know one person with white hair along with blue and green eyes." Kili added in. "She could be waiting there for us!"

"How would she even know to go to Lake-Town?" Dwalin asked as more of the company started speaking, each a little relieved to hear that their friend could possibly still be alive.

"One of our night talks, I had told her we would have to make our way through Lake-Town to reach Erebor." Thorin said. "We must've just passed each other at some point without even realizing it…"

"Well, even if she is there...waiting for us." Balin said, still being the voice of reason. "We still have to get out of these cells to be able to get to Lake-Town."

* * *

Escape.

That is what the company needed to do, but there didn't look to be any hope at the moment on how they were going to escape or when.

How long had the company been trapped in the realm of Thranduil? Time was hard to tell when you were trapped in a dungeon and you couldn't see the light of day or tell the passing of days.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise." Bofur called lazily from his cell trying to elicit some sort of reaction from the company, trying to keep morale up and possibly to cure his own boredom. "Must be nearly dawn."

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked his older brother who was thankfully put in the same cell as him.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." Bilbo suddenly popped into existence.

It was thanks to Bilbo that they were able to get out of their cells in the dungeons, when all hope seemed lost and it seemed like many were about to give up in ever escaping, Bilbo appeared in front of Thorin's cell with a ring of keys in his hands.

"Bilbo!" Balin yelled out as did the rest of the company, as each and every one was relieved and full of hope at seeing the hobbit alive and well.

"Shh!" Bilbo hushed the company. "There are guards nearby!"

One by one Bilbo went about unlocking the cell doors, he truly was growing into the shoes of a burglar and he was starting to surprise them every step of the way. Though once everyone was out of their cells and were about to escape up the stairs, Bilbo had run past them.

"Not that way. Down here. Follow me." Bilbo said as he started to run down the other flight of steps, taking them further into the elven realm toward what looked to be the cellar where all the wine barrels were being kept. "This way."

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili harshly called back to his friends.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur angrily exclaimed to Bilbo.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo shot back only to be hushed by Bofur, Bilbo let out a sigh before urging the rest of the company to follow. "This way! This way!" When the company was finally where Bilbo wanted them to be, the hobbit finally let them in on his escape plan. "Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly."

"Are you mad?" Dwalin asked as he pushed through the company and walked up to Bilbo. "They'll find us."

"No, no. They won't, I promise you." Bilbo whispered back with a shake of his head before looking to the company pleadingly. "Please, please, you must trust me."

When no one in the company made any move to do as Bilbo had asked he had then looked to Thorin for help. Bilbo was nervous, they would be found out at any moment and they had no time to spare with more explanation. Bilbo knew they needed to get out quickly and they were wasting time!

"Do as he says." Thorin commanded.

In a snap, the dwarves started to move. Each helping each other into their respective barrels, each barrel only able to fit one. Bilbo went about counting to make sure that all thirteen of the dwarves were accounted for before going back to the lever the dwarves failed to have noticed on their way to the barrels.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, sticking his head out to look to Bilbo in question.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo ordered, and without giving the company a second to prepare Bilbo had pushed against the lever. Beneath the barrels the floor began to elevate to reveal a trap door that allowed the barrels to release. This was their path to freedom!

* * *

"Miss...Sophitia was it?"

Yeah, it really was going to be hard not to punch anyone. Tauriel was right to warn me, and Bard was right to give me some tips.

"Yes...sir…" I said as I stood still when talking to the Master, trying my best to not look away. This man was eating some horrible looking substance, liquid dripping down the corner of his mouth along with bits of rubbish stuck in his beard. His little sidekick, Alfrid, wasn't any better...this man was the definition of a 'yes man' and a right perverted look to him. Manners...aren't a thing I suppose in this world.

And compared to the people of this town, this man was really well off. Big house, a full belly...and it looked like a lot of his stuff cost a lot of money. 'Corruption is normal in any world.'

"Well, Miss Sophitia, in normal circumstances I would not allow an outsider to take refuge in my town. We don't know if you're a trouble maker or not." The Master snorted his food like a vacuum cleaner...I was holding back my vomit. "But with this letter I will make an exception. We can offer you a place to rest, food, clothing-"

"With all due respect sir, I wouldn't want to owe you anything. If I were to take such a generous offer I would be in your debt." I smiled the best that I could. "I think I can manage on my own, all I would need is your approval to take shelter in your town."

"A woman managing on her own…" I heard Alfrid scoff and I felt the corner of my lip twitch as I sucked in my lips in an attempt to keep my mouth shut. If I get the opportunity, Alfrid will be the first man I punch...the second will be the Master.

"Very well then." The Master said with a smile. "But should you need any help, please don't be afraid to ask. I am more than willing to offer any sort of comfort should you need it."

His smile was fake, a facade he's put up for the people of his town. And his offer had some underlying conditions...I could tell. I didn't want to rely on such a man. I steeled myself as I bowed to the Master. "Thank you for opening your town to me. I shall be off."

I quickly excused myself and left the Master's house. Being there any longer I would've dropped my guard and said things I would not be able to take back.

"I take it that it didn't go well." A man's voice was the first to greet me.

"Bard!" I was happy to see someone decent. "I thought you wouldn't come here?"

"I got worried, after I finished up my work I thought I'd check in on you." Bard smiled. "How was your meeting with the Master?"

"He allowed me to stay in Lake-Town, at least until my business here is done." I said. "He's...interesting."

"Wanted to punch him did you?" Bard whispered for only us to hear.

"More than anything…" I whispered back. "I've got some work to do, I gotta look for a place to stay and a place to work. I didn't want to take his offer for help...I had a feeling if I did I would be in his debt forever."

"The Master doesn't do anything for anyone unless he has something to gain, you were right to deny his offer of goodwill." Bard nodded his head in approval before he looked down with a thought. "If it's work you're looking for, I think I can help you in that area...if you are willing to listen."

"Out of the men I've met so far, I think I trust you more than I do the Master." I said as the two of us started to walk away from the Master's house. "I'm listening."

* * *

The company wanted to escape...needed to escape, but escaping by barrels? Not something they planned. With the help of the river that ran through the kingdom it had led them to the outside, but it wasn't an easy ride. The current was rough and carried them down faster than anyone could've anticipated. Each dwarf in their barrel had to hold on tight else they'd get swept away.

They'd run into trouble along the way, battling away orcs and running away from the pursuing elves after they had found out they had escaped not to mention the current that became rough the further down the river they went, but they were able to get away as the elves and orcs kept each other company.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called back as the current in the water died down, now the barrels were slowly drifting down the river. The company did not have to worry about being swept away by rough currents as they let their guard down and paddled leisurely down the river.

"Not that I can see." Balin answered as he used his arms to row forward.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur claimed as he sputtered out water, almost half drowned in his barrel.

"Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Bombur's half drowned." Dwalin informed Thorin, seeing that almost everyone from the company was having trouble in their own way in their barrels.

Thorin looked around before seeing an area they could finally get their bearings. "Make for the shore!"

Each dwarf started to row toward the nearby rocks, those that reached it first started to help the others out of their barrels. Thorin wasn't in the best of moods, being completely drenched and weighed down the moment they got onto land, not to mention exhausted from having to constantly keep a hold on the barrels while fighting off orcs...but he needed his company to keep continuing forward.

"On your feet." Thorin ordered as he continued to move forward.

"Kili's wounded." Fili said as he helped his brother stop the wound from bleeding out. "His leg needs binding."

"There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving." Thorin said as he looked back to where they came from to make sure that no one was following them.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain. We're so close." Bilbo said as he shook his clothes from any excess water, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain." Balin said as he pushed against his back to work out any kink. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around." Bilbo stated.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight." Dwalin cut down Bilbo's suggestion. "We've no weapons to defend ourselves."

"Bind his leg, quickly." Thorin ordered Bofur and Fili as he went over to stand beside Balin to keep watch from behind. "You have two minutes."

The dwarves took that two minutes to rest, after all that they've been through they needed it, and they were finally able to breathe fresh air again! They were able to see the sun and feel its rays on their skin!

While Ori was sitting by the water's edge to empty out the water that had accumulated in his boot, Dwalin was sitting not too far away keeping a lookout. Yet, as they rested they had this odd feeling that they were being watched from the trees. The sense that someone was approaching, and when they looked up toward the area Ori was seated there was a man that stood on the rock ledge above with an arrow notched on his bow.

Dwalin was the first to react as he moved into the person's line of sight, blocking Ori from any potential danger as he held a large branch in his hands.

As Dwalin was about to swing the branch back to attack, the man drew his bow back and fired the arrow. The tip pierced and lodged itself into the branch, the branch being Dwalin's saving grace as it prevented the arrow from injuring or killing the dwarf.

Kili was quick to grab a rock to throw before another arrow flew, knocking the rock out of Kili's hand and rendering him weaponless. This arrow had not come from the man, but possibly from mans companion that was hiding in the trees judging from where the arrow had come from.

"Do it again…" The man notched another arrow, drew it and aimed it at the company that was clustered on one side before turning it back toward Dwalin. "and you're dead."

"Wait!" Someone called out, a female by the sound of their voice, as from the tree line a ball of clothing dropped to the ground before running over to where the man stood. "Bard, wait!"

The woman placed her hand on Bard's arm and urged him to lower his bow before the cloaked woman turned in the company's direction. The hood on her clothes were pulled over their face so no features could be seen, but this woman was small in stature possibly standing just as tall as Thorin if not a little smaller. She wore what some in the company recognized as something similar to those of a Ranger, but with more layers to compensate for the cold.

"So, I'm not dreaming…" The woman said, her voice sounding choked and before anyone could react the woman made a dash through the company. The sudden movement spooked the company as they attempted to stop her, but the woman simply maneuvered herself around the company and away from those that were trying to stand in her way.

The mysterious woman ran straight for Thorin, and Bilbo began to panic. Just as the woman got close Bilbo drew his sword and was about to swing it in fear that the woman was a danger to his friend, but what she did next surprised everyone.

The mysterious woman threw her arms around Thorin and hugged the stunned dwarf. At the impact of their bodies and the swift movement the woman's hood fell off and a head of silver was all Thorin saw as the woman had tucked her face in the crook of his neck.

'It can't be…' Thorin thought as he placed his hands on the woman's shoulders and gently pushed her away. The woman's arms were still wrapped around Thorin's neck, but when the woman's face was in view Thorin saw both blue and green eyes on the verge of crying staring back into his blue ones. "...Sophie…?"

* * *

"Oh my God you're real!" I yelled as I hugged Thorin even tighter after he had said my name. I felt my heart tighten and I wanted to cry. I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I had seen their little waterlogged group. I had to get a closer look to be able to confirm that they were actually standing there and not a figment of my imagination...it has happened before.

I pulled away and went over to each dwarf, giving them the biggest hug I could offer...I even had the guts to hug Dwalin. I gave no shits...I had missed them! "You're all here! You made it! Oh my God!"

"I've seen so much of this world! So much to tell you! Your world is amazing and beautiful!" I ran all the way back to Thorin, hugging him even more and laughing through my tears. "I thought you had died! I thought it didn't work! I can't express how...thrilled I am to see you!"

"Sophie…" Bard called, interrupting my happy reunion. "you know these dwarves?"

"Yeah! They're the friends I've been waiting for!" I smiled with relief before going back to Thorin, reaching out to touch his face still unable to believe that he was physically standing here right in front of me. "I knew! I knew you would need to come to Lake-Town. I had all but given up hope of ever seeing you again! I mourned for you because I thought you were dead!"

"A month and we had feared the worst." Thorin smiled at me as he returned my hug. "You weren't there when we woke up at Beorn's house...I didn't think you were able to come through. I dreaded the thought of leaving you alone back in that horrid world."

"A month…?" I pulled away and looked to Thorin in confusion. "Thorin...it's been a few years since I've been in Middle-earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave this here: I have left subtle hints (at least...I hope it came off as hints). I have left clues (I hope). There was a method to what I was writing *wink wink* Just have to find out...in the next chapter! Love you all!
> 
> As for translating Thorin's insult...it's hard to translate but basically it just means "Go **** yourself..." or in a simple translate "Go take my poop and pour it on his head and the head of his kin." At least...from my research that seems to be what people agree to...


	14. A Better Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! I apologize for not posting a new chapter last week. I had a headache that wouldn't go away for several days that prevented me from writing on my computer. I think I'm okay now so I will continue to try and update regularly.

"It was tough the first few months living in Middle-Earth." I said as I helped Bard load the boat with the barrels, though I noticed that these barrels looked to be chipped and scratched compared to the usual barrels that were sent down the river. "I couldn't get used to the mannerism that was expected from women in the town, I still don't, but I was able to camouflage myself to be able to fit in."

"How long have you been living in Lake-Town?" Balin asked me.

"Um…" I tilted my head to the side in thought before looking over in Bard's direction. "Bard, how long have I been working with you?"

"Four years?" Bard said in a strained voice as he was rolling one of the barrels onto his boat. "Going on to five I think…"

"Why?" Thorin whispered. "It's only been...a month for us since we last saw you…"

"I don't have the answer for that…" I replied as I leaned on the barrel closest to Thorin. "The only theory I have is that because I wasn't originally part of your world that I caused a disturbance? You guys belong here while I originally didn't exist. And...Gandalf did say his door was unstable. So, whatever allowed me to come here didn't know where to put me since I didn't originally start out where you left. Does that make sense? I don't know, it sounded better in my mind." I shook my head as I attempted to come up with a better reason. "I don't know magic and I never understood science."

"Sophie, we are working here." Bard commented.

"Yes, yes…" I said as I started moving the barrel I was leaning on. "I'm working and talking."

"What-"

"We can talk more on the boat!" I smiled back at the company before Bard shook his head no. "What? We can't take them with us? But I waited so long for them to come to Lake-Town."

"I understand that they're your friends but Sophie, look at the barrels." Bard said as he motioned toward our work. "These barrels, as you know, come from Thranduil's realm, and we both know they never look like this. I don't know what business they had with the elves...but with the state of these barrels I can say that it didn't go well."

"Oh come on Bard!" I urged as he moved around to finish up his work so we could get home quicker. "I haven't seen them in years! I thought they were dead! And you know what that was like for me!"

"I understand Sophie, but you know as well that no one enters Lake-Town but by leave of the Master. His wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm, and he will not agree to letting dwarves into his town lest he risk the wrath of Thranduil." Bard said as he started to untie the rope that kept the boat from floating away.

"Bard," I went over to stop him from moving any further and hoped that he would see reason. "they're hungry, wet, and tired. Let me deal with the Master. Just...let them come along."

"Where would they stay?" Bard asked as he threw the rope back on the docks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I said as I pulled on his sleeve. "Please! I'll give you all my earnings for the day and half of what I've saved up..."

Bard looked to me before looking back at the company, contemplating my bargain.

"Fine," Bard finally gave in, he always does. As much as he hates to admit it, we're 'family' in a sense, he's been watching my back while I kept the Master off his. Bard then pointed a finger at me. "but you will do all the talking. Alone."

"Aye aye Captain!" I smiled gleefully before turning to Thorin and the company. "Come on! We have much to catch up on!"

* * *

We hadn't done much, it was thanks to Sophie that we were able to garner a ride to Lake-Town, paying for our ride, along with speaking up for us to get into good favors with the Master.

"She's changed so much…" Dwalin commented by my side as we stood at the very front of the boat.

"Five years will do that to a person." I said as I looked toward the woman who was speaking to Bard before turning to walk toward us. She had indeed changed, her hair had gotten longer, the darkness that once clouded her eyes was almost nonexistent and she smiled more. There was a white scar at the corner of her left eye brow along with over the bridge of her nose that wasn't there the last time we saw her.

"You must tell me...everything!" Sophie said with a smile as she leaned against the mast of the boat.

"I think you should tell us everything since it's been five years for you." Bilbo said with a smile. "I'm so happy that you're alive!"

"Oh Bilbo…" Sophie said as she threw her arms around Bilbo and hugged him, lifting him up in the process. "I've missed you too!"

'She's gotten stronger.' I observed as she started talking animatedly with Bilbo. 'Five years. I had told her that we would help her get accustomed to this world, yet she did that all on her own.' I smiled as she laughed. 'She's here. That's all that matters.'

That ache in my chest, it wasn't there anymore. Throughout the month the ache would be a constant reminder of my failure, but the moment I saw those eyes staring back at me the ache had vanished. The string I felt that snapped had repaired itself. I was happy and so thankful that she was here.

"I've seen so much of this world! Granted, it was very brief because I was trying really hard to try and beat you to Lake-Town, but I've had the time of my life!" Sophitia said as she started to flail her hands as she started talking. "I was dropped in an open field close to Rivendell and I met Elves! Not what I expected...I was thinking they were more on the tiny side. They helped me pass through The Misty Mountain, the chasm was insane! I had looked over the edge and it was like a bottomless pit! I fought against a Warg and lived! That's how I got this scar!" Sophitia pointed to her face, not at all bothered by talking about it. "And...and…"

"Sophitia…" I cut her off with a smile. "breathe…"

"I know...I'm just…I just saw so much, and I want to tell you all about it." Sophitia scratched the back of her head bashfully before bouncing back. "I didn't enjoy walking through Mirkwood, it was sad and depressing and I had enough of that back in...well back in the world that shall not be mentioned…" Sophie whispered the last part without Bard having to hear. "Then I got to meet Thranduil who helped me get to Lake-Town, after I met Bard who took me to meet the Master. He allowed me to stay in his town until you guys came! Though...I didn't anticipate that I had gotten to Lake-Town five years earlier then you."

"Sophitia," Bard called to gain the excited girl's attention. "we're coming up to the town, there's guard's up ahead."

"Roger!" Sophie held her hand up to her forehead before running to grab the rope that was in the boat. "We'll catch up more when we get back to my house!"

I watched as Sophie jumped off the boat the moment we had reached the first dock, tying off the boat before running over to the two men that were stationed at this checkpoint.

"Will she be alright…" Bilbo whispered from my side.

"Sophie has a way with words." Bard commented as he leaned against his steer. "She's developed a sort of silver tongue through the years you've been gone."

"What has she been up to these five years?" Bilbo asked Bard who shrugged.

"She said she found a mentor who taught her how to hunt and track...though she never went much into details." Bard said as he watched Sophie talking to the two guards. "Bounty hunter I think...she is very good with her weapons which surprised me."

"Bounty hunter?" I asked as Bard nodded.

"Some people in town have things they need and sometimes the things they need are too far or in a dangerous place so they hire her." Bard said. "Though whether she hunts for people I cannot say, I don't ask her for details."

"Yet she's here helping you on your barge?" Bilbo asked.

"She plans it out where she's back in time to help me bring the barrels back to the town." Bard stated just as Sophie came strutting back with a smile on her face and gave Bard a wave. "We're good to go!"

Sophie untied the rope before jumping back onto the boat. "Talking about me behind my back?"

"We were asking Bard what you've been doing the past five years." I said. "Bounty hunting?"

"Yes!" Sophie said as she hoisted herself on the rail of the boat, keeping perfectly balanced as she continued to talk. "Amazing job, it's like a video game! I go on quest and when I complete them I come back or go back to where I met the person who hired me and they pay me!"

I realized as Sophie was talking, though she was smiling there was something else she wasn't telling us.

"Once we're past the gate I'll take Thorin to speak to the Master." Sophie said as she looked to Bard. "If it's not too much to ask, can you keep the others in your house until I can come back to retrieve them?"

"Fine…" Bard said with a roll of his eyes.

"He can't say no to me…" Sophie whispered to me with a wink. "I think I've worked my way to his heart, he's called me an annoying little sister once that he can't get rid of."

"You really got accustomed to our world." I whispered.

"I was born for this world!" Sophie smiled with confidence at me before it vanished as she looked over the edge into the water below. "Though...it was tough trying to accept the fact that you guys were possibly dead…" Sophie shook her head of whatever thought was going through her head before she smiled at me. "but you're here now! Everything is sunshine and rainbows."

"Sophie, Bard." A man greeted us as soon as our boat came up to the black gate. "Goods inspection, you know the drill."

"Hiya Percy!" Sophie waved.

"I see you've brought along some strangers…" Percy commented as he did a once over of our group.

"They're friends." Sophie responded. "I'm about to go and talk to the Master about living arrangements until they need to leave for the Iron Hills."

'Iron Hills?' I quirked an eyebrow at Sophie, I had almost smiled with pride at her quick thinking to form a believable lie. 'We truly do have much to catch up on...'

"Well, good luck with that Sophie, and try not to cause too much trouble." Percy smirked with a nod of his head.

"I make no promises." Sophie said as Bard stepped around Sophie to hand a piece of paper to the man.

"There we are. All in order." Percy said as he handed the piece of paper back to Bard with a smile. "Be careful Sophie, you know who's always with the Master. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Ugh…" Sophie gagged as the gate started to rise.

"Sophie," Bard scolded as he went about steering the boat. "grin and bear it for your friends."

"What did you do Sophie?" Balin asked curiously.

"I punched the Master's pet in the face." Sophie said full of pride with the most innocent grin I've ever seen on her face.

* * *

"Sophie!" The Master greeted with a smile and his arms held open.

"Master…" I said with a forceful smile. "how are you doing on this beautiful day?"

"Doing very well now that you've come to pay me a visit." The Master said as he tried to embrace me in a welcoming hug which I quickly sidestepped before he got within arms reach.

"I've come for business." I stated as I watched him trip a bit over his feet. "My friends have finally arrived and I came to speak to you about letting them stay here until they are ready and prepared to make the journey to the Iron Hills."

"Your friends?" The Master asked as he finally realized that someone was standing beside me. "A dwarf? What business do you have-"

"Yes, him and his band of thirteen have come a very long way. They're exhausted, hungry, and wish to replenish their energy before they make another long journey." I said before taking out a bag of gold and tossing it to the Master. He fumbled with the pouch, not at all great with his hand eye coordination before finally gaining control. "I'm sure that will convince you to agree without question? And before you say anything, that's the most I'm going to give you. It's more than enough gold to last for months. Either you take that or get nothing."

The Master's eyes sparkled as soon as he opened the pouch...typical. Simply predictable really. Get the amount just right and you can make anyone do anything. The Master coughed in his fist before quickly pocketing the sack of gold into his coat. "Thank you Sophie for such a generous donation, and I am very happy that you have been reunited with your friends."

"We shall take our leave then." I said as I started to push Thorin's shoulder, leading him quickly out of the house. "Pleasure doing business with you, if there's anything else you need you know where to find me. Let's go, my friend."

Just as we were about to leave, we walked past the Master's pet, Alfrid.

"Ruffian witch…" Alfrid hissed under his breath as I walked pass.

"Cowardly swine." I insulted back.

"Shrew harlot." Alfrid glared at me just as we were at the frame of the door.

"I'd call you the Master's pet, but I think you'd enjoy that." I took a threatening step toward Alfrid, smiling as I saw him flinch away at my movement. And I would've done more if my main concern wasn't for Thorin at the moment...so I simply walked away. "As much as my fist wants to be reacquainted with your face." I shot back over my shoulder. "I don't have time to lower my intelligence just to have a decent conversation with you." I continued to push Thorin before giving a nonchalant wave back. "But if you want me to, I'll gladly come back, I could use a good work out!"

Alfrid said no more, I always needed to have the last say, absolutely despised the man just as much as I did the Master.

"Ugh, I always hate when I have to go talk to the Master…always trying to be overly friendly with me." I shuddered at the thought of having to go back any time soon. "We'll take a stop at Bard's house before I take you guys to mine."

"Why be nice to the Master if you don't like him?" Thorin asked me.

"Because there are perks to being on the good side to the person in charge." I smiled at Thorin. "I can get away with more stuff that way."

"What made you punch that man?" Thorin asked me.

"He tried to cop a feel." I stated plainly.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"He tried to pat my ass so I punched him." I shrugged my shoulder. "And because I was 'friends' with the Master, he took my side. Alfrid was not pleased about that."

On our way to Bard's house, some of the local people would wave and greet me and I returned the gesture before continuing forward with a smile always on my face.

"You seem very close to a lot of the villagers." Thorin commented, observing as with every step I was always greeting or nodding to any who greeted me first.

"I had to get to know the locals in order to fit in, and most of the people have asked me for a favor before." I replied.

"You seem happy here…" Thorin said and at that my smile disappeared.

"I may seem happy, but I was always thinking about you and the company…I'm more happy now that you're here." I looked up to Thorin with a smile as he turned to meet my gaze. I could feel my face heat up in slight embarrassment after I realized what I had just admitted before I awkwardly coughed into my hand. "This is Bard's house," I said before motioning just right across the bridge. "and that over there is mine! Can you believe it? My very own place! Come, let's go get our friends and we can talk more in the privacy of my humble abode."

* * *

"Knock knock!" Sophie made our presence known the second she opened the door for us to enter. A boy rushed out from one of the rooms and smiled as he called back to where he came from.

"Da!" The boy called. "Sophie's here!"

"Hello Bain." Sophie greeted as we followed the young boy into the next room where my kin were all seated now in different clothes.

"How'd the meeting with the Master go?" Dwalin asked me as I went over to the company as Sophie went over to Bard and started speaking with the two girls in the kitchen.

"Sophie paid him off…" I whispered to Dwalin. "she has a house right beside Bard's. We'll stay there until we get our bearings."

"Thorin," Sophie called to me as she came toward us with a bundle of clothes in her hand. "Bard said you could change into these clothes."

"Thank you." I nodded my head as I started to change into the new outfit. "What happened in my absence?"

"I had asked Bard if he could provide us with weapons." Balin said as he eased down on one of the seats. "Paid him of course, but he said he could give us weapons and supplies."

I nodded my head as I went over to the window and something on top one of the taller buildings caught my attention.

'A dwarvish windlance…' I thought in shock. I had not seen one in a very long time...ever since…

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo commented as he came to stand beside me, holding a warm cup in his hands.

"He has." Balin added in. "The last time we saw such a weapon...a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale." I looked toward the mountain, my kingdom, as memories of that fateful day still haunted me. How the sky darkened, the forest creaked and groaned as a sign of something wicked was headed our way. We were no match for such a foe, and our kingdom was taken from us. "Girion, the Lord of the city...rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But the dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And a few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of men been true that day…" I blinked, memories of that day faded as I was brought back to the present and I could only glare at the weapon with resent before turning to Bilbo. "much would have been different."

"You speak as if you were there." Bard made a comment.

"All dwarves know the tale." I shot back.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon." Bard's son, Bain, cut in as he came to his father's side. "He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

Dwalin from behind could only chuckle at the lad's silly story. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothin' more."

"Balin said that you had weapons." I said as I stepped forward. "Where are they?"

"Wait here." Bard said as he turned to leave, and once he was out of earshot I began speaking with my nephews and Balin.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn." I whispered.

"Durin's day falls the morn after next." Balin added. "We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not?" Kili asked as he looked around to make sure that Bard nor his kids were listening in. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili bit back nervously.

"I hadn't realized how press for time you guys were…" Sophie suddenly cut into our private conversation. "how would you guys get there? There's a lake standing between you and the mountain. I was able to get you from one side to the town, but from here to the mountain?"

"Can you get us a boat?" I looked to Sophie expectantly who only shook her head.

"The only boat I have is tiny, barely able to fit half of your group." Sophie placed her hand under her chin in thought. "Could steal a boat...but you would need the cover of night to do so."

Footsteps approaching stopped our conversation all together as we turned to see Bard had returned with a long black bag slung over his shoulder.

"Didn't peg you to carry weapons." Sophie commented as she came to stand beside Bard who threw the bag onto the dining room table. Bard had untied the strings that held the bag closed and inside were...tools? Useless, rusted, tools!

"What is this?" I asked as I took out what looked to be hooks tied onto a pole.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard answered.

"And this?" Kili asked, holding what looked like...some sort of hammer.

"A crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer." Bard sucked in his lips as he continued. "It's heavy in hand, I grant, but, in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin argued.

"It's a joke!" Bofur protested as we threw back whatever we were holding back onto the table in anger.

"You won't find better outside the city armory." Bard defended as I shared a look with Dwalin, a plan already forming in my head at the mention that this city even had an armory. "All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"Thorin…" Balin whispered to me. "why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less. So have you." Balin turned to address the rest of the company. "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard commanded the moment we had turned to leave.

"What did you say?" Dwalin growled.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town." Bard informed. "You must wait till nightfall."

"If...if it's weapons you need, I can try and get them for you." Sophie spoke up the moment Bard had left the house.

"Do you have any at your house?" Bofur asked to which Sophie shook her head.

"The weapons I came here with aren't from...this world. There wouldn't be enough time to teach you how to use them. And the weapons I do have won't be of much help..." Sophie said. "But I can say I have my ways...you'd just have to give me time."

"How much time…" I asked her as she furrowed her brow in thought.

"Give me until tomorrow evening…" Sophie murmured. "I can get it to you then, but you need to listen to Bard. You must not leave this house, I had a look outside and what Bard said is true...there are eyes on this house."

Tomorrow. By then we will fail to reach the mountain in time. I simply shook my head. "No, you've done enough for us. We could not ask any more of you."

"Thorin," Sophie said with a sad smile. "I owe you and the company my life. You took me away to a world of fantasy and magic, a world where I didn't have to worry about being eaten alive...well by the undead at least." Sophie reached out to take my hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze. "You've done so much for me that if anything is in my power I will help you. Just...stay here and wait for me."

"Sophie…" I called to stop her before she quickly let go and made to leave as she called back over her shoulders.

"Trust me Thorin."


	15. Thief in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes everyone! It took me a bit to write my thoughts out, and I was also trying to work on getting the next chapter half way finished so this doesn't happen again xD Thank you for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!

Every night in Lake-Town I did what I normally did. Go home, make sure my weapons and money were all accounted for in my secret compartment before going to bed to prepare for the work I had to do the next day. God, it felt good to be...normal for once. Instead of waking up to groans of the undead I wake up to roosters and actual people greeting everyone in the morning.

Tonight, though, would be different.

'Hop this, hop that…oops! My foot slipped!' Internal monologue...the only thing that's kept me slightly sane the past five years, though the same could be said when I was in my own world. Talking to myself helped time go by faster, but now I think I do it just for fun. I stopped to regain my footing and my balance before letting out a relieved sigh.

'Thorin needs weapons,' I thought with a smile as I started to run once more. Jumping over gaps to the next building. 'then weapons he shall have!'

I stopped at the very heart of Lake-Town, the houses ending in the town center that led to one of the most beautiful houses of them all. 'But first...I need something from you my dear Master…'

Very rarely did I do this...who am I kidding. I did this every time the Master or Alfrid pissed me off. They wouldn't notice it missing anyway.

From the edges of the house I had to get through the big open area that lay between me and the Master's house along with some security guards that were stationed around the Master's house. 'Easy peasy lemon squeezy…'

Why would it be easy you might ask? Simple. Because no one would dare go against the guards and the Master they were always sleeping at night on duty. But to keep from others seeing me I always stuck to the dark parts of the houses as a safety precaution.

'As expected, guards are fast asleep…' I thought as I quietly entered through the second floor window and looked toward the Master's bedroom. Though the door was closed shut I could still hear the loud snores coming from the Master along with another set of snores coming from the second floor. 'the Master and his pet are completely out cold...So!'

I knew all the secret places that the Master would keep what I needed. As I've said, very predictable, but it was finding the ones that didn't need the lock to be picked that I needed to find.

I carefully pushed aside some books in his bookcase, making a note to put them back to the way they were before finding what I was looking for. 'Jackpot!'

Hidden behind one of the books was a hidden compartment. The bookcase hid the compartment that was built into the walls itself and inside was a chest that the Master rarely locked due to the overflow of coins that was piled inside.

'I'll be taking my money back thank you!' I thought with a smile as I put the exact amount into a little pouch I carried with me. 'And he doesn't even know he's being bribed with his own money! Win win for me…'

Now, is it right for me to be stealing? No. But stealing from a corrupted man who doesn't bother to give back to his own people or even help his own people when they're financially struggling? My conscience is clean, especially when sometimes I bribe him in order to help others. Circle of Life.

'Time to skip out.' I thought as I pushed the books back into place to hide the hidden compartment before jumping out of the window I came in from. 'Next on my list? Thorin's weapons…'

From the Master's house to the city's armory wasn't very far, in the cover of night it was easy to move around without the worry of someone stopping me.

'Odd…' I thought as I took cover behind some fishing equipment as two guards strolled by, almost spotting me had I not acted fast. 'the city dogs seem more active tonight. I wonder why…'

Once the guards passed I climbed up to the ledge that one of the windows I knew would be unlocked that led to the armory. I opened the door and let myself in.

"Look at all the shiny, unused, weapons…" I breathed out as I looked around the room seeing all the swords, axes, shields, and armor. "that money you're saving, dear Master...could be put to better use."

I went about grabbing anything I thought would help, or grabbing as much as I could carry in my bag and strap on me without weighing me down. 'This just in! Today, a break in at the city armory, weapons were stolen and we have no idea how that happened! Guards were stationed at all corners, but the intruder was still able to get past them! The thief is still at large! What is the Master going to do about this! Absolutely nothing so long as his money is safe!'

They've tried to figure out who's been causing mayhem in their town, tried to catch the thief, to catch me...but they're a bunch of idiots. They get lazy and give up halfway, and I get off scot-free.

'The Master has enough money to replace all that gets lost.' I thought happily as I patted my forehead of the light sweat that gathered due to adrenaline with the sleeve of my shirt and pulled down the fabric that covered the bottom half of my face to breathe a little easier. "This should be enough to help Thorin…"

I feel like the time in my world during the whole pandemic along with being here has heightened all my senses. I've gotten stronger, my sight, smell, and hearing has gotten significantly better which is why I immediately went on high alert the moment I heard the creaking of wood that didn't come from me.

It wasn't the guards...they would've made more noise then that. No, these were people that were trying very hard not to be noticed. Their footsteps were calculated with each step they took and I could hear people shushing the others.

'Please don't let it be who I think it is…' I thought with a sigh as I looked over to the first floor and saw a few dwarves regaining their balance as more seemed to be dropping in from the back window on the side of the armory. 'I told them...I told Thorin specifically to trust me! To stay at the house! Dammit!'

"Are you guys insane!" I whispered harshly, startling Thorin who seemed to be one of the last ones through the window. I jumped over the rail and landed quietly right in the center of the group spooking them as well. A couple of them had reached for a nearby weapon, giving me a few swipes as I quickly jumped back to avoid any damage. "Hold on! It's me! Stop!" I urged them before I pulled back my hood back to reveal my face and glared at Thorin. "What are you guys doing here!"

"This was your plan of getting us weapons!" Thorin harshly whispered back.

"Of course this was my plan! I told you to trust me!" I glared. "One person fine, I could've gotten us in and gotten out without being spotted, but you're all here! What's going to happen if you're found out!"

"We won't be," Thorin assured me as the company around me started grabbing weapons and piling them up in the arms of the ones who were taking them down to wherever the rest of the company was I suppose? "not if we're quiet."

"Thorin-"

"Sophie," Thorin silenced me. "you have nothing to worry about."

'Bullshit…' I thought as I started to panic, they were grabbing more than necessary and if they dropped that amount it would surely be heard by the passing guards that were walking the streets around this area. I stepped back as I saw Bofur and Nori each hand Kili one of the weapons from the wall along with Thorin and I saw Kili struggling under the added weight. As he took a step away I saw him stagger as he put weight on his right leg before limping away. "Are you injured?"

"You all right?" Thorin asked Kili who looked deathly pale and was sweating profusely.

"I can manage." Kili whispered back as he shuffled past me. "Let's just get out of here."

"No you can't manage!" I argued to Kili as he passed me before looking at Thorin. "What's the matter with you! He's clearly sick and you bring him here?"

"If you're not going to help, then you're only in our way." Thorin said with his back to me and I felt absolutely insulted. Wasn't I helping just a moment ago? Wasn't I fucking helping since the moment I met them?

"What the hell happened in the last month?" I asked Thorin. "I've changed, but I have an excuse. I've been here for five years. What happened to you?"

Thorin wouldn't speak to me anymore, just simply continued taking weapons off the rack and whatever else he could find that he deemed necessary for his quest. In the years I was here in Middle-earth never once had I been so frustrated that I wanted to pull my own hair out. "The stubbornness of men! Of dwarves!"

I turned at the sound of Kili giving a yelp of pain as his leg gave out from under him, his body along with the pile of weapons he was holding clattered down the stairs causing a loud commotion that made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Shit…" I exclaimed as heard footsteps getting closer, panic setting in as I reached to my hip in preparation for a fight.

"Go," Thorin ordered me, and when I looked at him in confusion he nodded up to where I had come from. "we can get out of this mess, but you can't get caught with us."

I hesitated for a split second before giving Thorin a nod, and retreated back to where I had come from. I hastily grabbed the bag I had packed and before I could hear what would go down with Thorin and the company I jumped out the window I came in from and vanished into the night.

* * *

Straight to the Masters house the company was escorted followed by the people of Lake-Town who were woken by the commotion. The guards pushed the company forward as the Master came out of his house, furious at being interrupted at such a late hour.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master questioned the Captain of his guards as he saw almost the whole town had been gathered to witness the events unfold.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." Braga informed.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, ehm?" The Master squinted, realizing now that the person standing amongst the thieves was one of Sophitia's 'friends'.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire." Alfrid proclaimed before letting out a scoff. "Seems your 'dear Sophie' isn't as innocent as you thought she was."

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin cut in, not having any of Alfrid's insults toward his King and his friend as he took a step forward to address the Master. "You do now know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin," Dwalin motioned toward his friend. "son of Thráin, son of Thrór!"

Thorin stepped forward, placing his hand on Dwalin's shoulder as thanks before looking up to the Master with his head held high.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin proclaimed as the crowd listening in began to talk amongst themselves at the news. Knowing full well that the rumors going around town were indeed true. "We have come to reclaim our homeland."

"I remember this town in the great days of old." Thorin turned to address the people gathered, and through the crowd at the very back away from the ocean of faces his eyes caught sight of Sophie who was leaning on one of the columns by one of the houses. Hidden in the shadows, but her eyes shone brightly through the dark as she listened to every word Thorin spoke. "Fleets of boats lay at the harbor...filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North!" The noise from the crowd rose in volume the more Thorin continued to speak of the glory days. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The crowd gave a cheer of excitement before Thorin turned back to address the Master.

"Death!" Bard's voice cut through the cheers, bringing Thorin's attention back as he saw the bargeman push his way through the crowd of people to stand right in front of Thorin. "That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer," Thorin spoke up once more. "but I promise you this: if we succeed...all will share in the wealth of the mountain." The crowd was once again on Thorin's side as the dwarf held up his hands. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

Cheers and whistles went around the crowd, and Thorin looked once again toward where Sophie was hidden. In her eyes he saw admiration, but hidden behind he could tell she was concerned...but for what he did not know.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh?" Alfrid asked. "We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

"If it helps any," Sophie made herself known, her hood and mask now pulled down as she stepped out from her shadowed corner. All eyes were now on her as she pushed off the column she was leaning on and skipped down the few steps of stairs in her path. The crowd parted in a sort of respect as she came to stand beside one of the dwarves. "I will put in my two cents. As a citizen of this town, and someone who many of you have asked for favors. These are my friends that I've waited years to arrive, when I first met Thorin I was in a bad place full of death and decay." Sophie's eyes stayed fixed on Thorin as she spoke, though there was still a hardness in her eyes that would not go away. Thorin knew she was angry, but she still volunteered to speak for his character. "With no hope I was willing to accept my fate and die, but Thorin...he saw something in me and offered me a chance. He promised me a better life and he gave it to me." Sophie looked to Alfrid and challenged him to speak up against her. "I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that Thorin Oakenshield will always keep his word."

The crowd did not seem as convinced, though some had spoken up in agreement, there were still some that were weary of Sophie's words. Though they trusted the silver haired woman, they wanted to hear more from the company that had come with the dwarf King.

"Me." Bilbo raised his hand without giving it a thought. "I'll vouch for him. Now I have traveled far with these dwarves through great danger...and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word...then he will keep it."

At that the crowd gave a cheer of agreement, Bard had looked to Sophie with slight betrayal before turning back to address the crowd.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" Bard asked in despair. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No! We haven't." Someone in the crowd had yelled out.

"And for what purpose?" Bard turned to Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!"

The crowd was split, who were they supposed to support? Who were they supposed to trust?

"Now, now!" The Master cut in as he tried to calm his own people. "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast! Hmm?"

Bard looked away in guilt, though it was not he himself that could not do it, he would forever shoulder the blame simply because of the blood in his veins. It did not help much that the Master did not favor Bard in the slightest.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story." Alfrid smirked. "Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missin' its mark."

Bard stepped forward, his jaw tense in anger as he stared down at Thorin. "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right." Thorin leaned in close to whisper to Bard before turning to speak solely to the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

* * *

"What say you?"

Though I was angry, I spoke up for Thorin, but I was torn. My loyalty to Thorin is deep...I owed much to the dwarf for giving me the option to escape my previous life. He pulled me out of the darkness that threatened to consume my very soul and gave me hope.

But Bard...Bard had been my dear friend these past FIVE years. Given me food, a home, and an opportunity to make a living in this town.

And in the moment of the crowd going back and forth, only the Master would be given the final decision. I looked upon the man's face and in his eyes I saw his mind was already made up. Not for the sake of his people, no, at the mere mention of 'sharing the wealth' of the mountain of gold that lay untouched in Erebor all that was on his mind was the gold.

"I say unto you…" The Master wiggled his chubby finger at Thorin before raising both his arms to the side. "welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome...King Under the Mountain!"

Thorin stood above all on the steps of the Master's house as he turned to the people of Lake-Town who started to rejoice and celebrate.

Bard had lost, I saw it in his face and his posture how defeated he felt. He turned to leave, pushing through the crowd to get back to his house and I wanted to follow, but the Master had held me back.

"Sophie!" The Master called as he walked down the steps toward me. "You have said that they would be staying at your home, am I correct?"

I looked to Thorin, who nodded, before I gave my answer. "That is correct."

"Then I will send drinks, food!" The Master smiled. "Anything they wish, I will provide. Please accommodate them in any way to make their stay here restful."

I nodded my head and nodded for Thorin to follow me. Together, the two of us walked side by side as the company followed behind us. The crowd, thankfully, allowed us through without any problems though there were a few who stopped to thank Thorin.

"Thank you…" Thorin whispered while keeping his eyes forward.

"Don't thank me yet." I replied back. "I have a lot to voice that I don't think it's appropriate to say unless we're behind closed doors."

"Understandable." Thorin nodded as we continued to walk in silence.

"Here's my house…" I said as I opened my door to allow the company in. "just...make yourself comfortable. I have something to take care of before I play the perfect host."

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked me.

"I have a friend I need to talk to…" I said sadly and Bilbo I think understood what I was going to do because he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll make sure your house doesn't get destroyed." Bilbo nodded his head. "Please...please apologize to Bard for me."

"I just hope he won't shut the door in my face…" I smiled sadly.

"He's your friend…" Bilbo said as he reached out for my hand, giving it a squeeze. "he'll listen if you want to talk to him."

"Thank Bilbo…" I turned to leave. "please don't let them get too carried away in my house just yet."


	16. Let's Talk, Shall We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday! Woohoo! I'll be 27, doing what I love to do and staying home because it's getting pretty bad here where I live xD. Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and comments! Anything makes me happy, even just knowing people are enjoying my writing. 
> 
> Any grammatical errors you find I hope you can forgive me I have gotten little to no sleep cause of my messed up sleep schedule haha. Happy reading everyone!

***Knock knock knock***

The walk to Bard's house didn't take too long, from my house to his it would take at least five minutes, but it felt like I had walked an hour. And the moment I got to Bard's door it took a lot of courage for me to simply knock. I was sweating even if it was cold and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I was panicking, I was a nervous wreck…because I was facing the person I just betrayed. In his eyes I had turned my back on him. The family that took me in when I had nothing, when I had no place to go, welcomed me with open arms.

'What am I going to say…' I thought as I shuffled from side to side, waiting impatiently for the door to open. 'what is Bard going to say? What if he doesn't want to be associated with me anymore?'

No one was answering the door, all was silent inside Bard's house and I started to wonder if coming here to talk to Bard was a bad idea after all.

"Bard…" I called quietly as I knocked on his door once more. "are you there…?" After the third time knocking, I decided to stop. I carefully leaned on the door to listen, and just barely did I faintly hear footsteps on sneaking up to the door.

"I'm sorry, Bard…" I called out in hopes that even if he wasn't going to face methane at least he could hear me. At least…I hoped he would hear me and what I have to say. "I know I betrayed you, you have done so much for me in the five years that I've lived here. I…I'm in a difficult position. I owe Thorin my life, if it wasn't for that stubborn dwarf…I wouldn't be here. I never wanted to lose your friendship…we're like family. At least…I still think of you as family." I reached out and placed my hand on his door. "I hope that when all this is over you can forgive me. Just…stay safe Bard." The door remained shut and the house lifeless, Bard wasn't going to talk to me. I could only hope that the next time we meet I can say how truly sorry I am face to face. "Tomorrow, I'm going with Thorin to the mountain, if there is a dragon in that mountain and I don't make it back? Just know I am sorry for what transpired today, and I cherished our friendship…goodbye Bard."

* * *

"I'm back…" I sighed as I closed my front door behind me.

"How'd it go with Bard?" Bilbo asked, being the first one to greet me to which I simply shook my head.

"Wouldn't answer the door…" I smiled sadly at Bilbo.

"Maybe he wasn't home?" Bilbo suggested.

"At this time of the night along with having three children to take care of? He'd be home." I shrugged my shoulders, there wasn't anything I could do. At least nothing legal I could do. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Bilbo, I hope my house is still intact."

"The Master sent over quite a few things…" Bilbo nervously stuttered as he looked up to the second floor, giving a slight laugh. "the company kind of…started without you."

"Great," I said as I made my way up the stairs. "because I have a bone to pick with Thorin."

"Sophie," Bilbo hesitantly warned as he trailed behind me. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"I've dealt with the undead and the arrogance of men. I've taken on wargs, orcs, goblins and the single troll I accidentally came across in the five years I've been living in Lake-Town. I've traveled by myself to Hobbiton Bilbo without any need of someone to save me." I stated as I turned around to look down at Bilbo the moment I reached the top of the staircase. "I'm not afraid of no dwarves, King or not."

I ignored all the greetings that I got from the company, my sights were solely set on Thorin that was sitting besides Dwalin and Balin (of course) on the window seats. They had dragged one of my tables closest to them (rearranged most of the furniture in my house in fact) so they could eat, drink, talk and celebrate the success of convincing the Master to give them the needed equipment to continue their journey to reclaim their homeland.

"Hello Thorin," I greeted sweetly, nodding to both Dwalin and Balin in greetings, the latter dwarf looking at me with concern. "enjoying your food? Drinks?"

Thorin simply stared at me, his brow quirked at my odd behavior.

"Isn't it nice that the Master was nice enough to lend you the needed equipment you so desired?" Though I was smiling, I was livid and reaching my boiling point. I was still angry about our previous encounter in the town's armory, and everything just kept piling on top of each other. I put my reputation on the line, almost got caught doing what I normally did, I was insulted, and I just lost my friend!

"Speak what's on your mind, Sophitia." Thorin stared right back at me. "I welcome honesty instead of this face mask you push upon me, after all we've been through are we not friends?"

'Friends…' I scoffed. "You welcome it? Okay then…" I slammed both my hands onto the table. "Everyone shut up!" I ordered to the company around me who started to get rowdy. It didn't take long for the noise to settle down before I leaned forward to get into Thorin's face, holding eye contact as I stared into his blue eyes. "I told you, didn't I? Trust me! That's all I asked! I could've gotten your weapons to you by tomorrow evening and you could've left for the mountain the moment night settled in this town and no one would've noticed us!"

"We were running out of time, and we needed to leave immediately." Thorin argued.

"Another night wouldn't have mattered! Now, you're in debt to the Master! He doesn't do anything out of the fucking kinds of his heart!" I glared.

"Do you think I do not know that?" Thorin stood to his feet, forcing me to step back. "Men, all they think about is what they could benefit from helping others, but we needed things that we were greatly lacking! Mere weapons would only get us so far, we needed armor, provisions-"

"Things that I could've gotten you had you fucking waited!" I yelled back. "And because I had not expected you to suddenly appear, you know…because I had asked you to stay at Bard's house hidden, I almost got caught! Everything I've done would've been exposed!"

"Everything you've done? Have you done this more than once?" Thorin gawked. "So you're just a common thief."

"I rob from the corrupted and give it back to the people of this village, if that makes me a common thief then I have no problem being labeled that." I stated. "My conscience is as clear as a cloudless day."

"You've made quite a name for yourself, Sophitia." Thorin commented. "I had worried back in your world if you would fit into our world, but I suppose you've changed to a point where I don't recognize the girl who we first met."

"I needed to adapt, without you!" I growled. "Of course I wouldn't be the same girl, this was a new life, I needed to make a living. FIVE YEARS does that to a person!"

"Should…" Kili nervously interrupted our arguing. "would you guys want some privacy? We can go into one of your rooms so you can-"

"No!" Thorin and I had yelled simultaneously before I turned my head back to Thorin. "And you also bought Kili along who is clearly injured! You couldn't just leave him to rest at Bard's house?"

"I'm fine…" Kili began to protest.

"No you're not! Look at your face!" I pointed out. "You're sweating, you're pale, and you're still bleeding!"

"Sophie, dear…" Balin stood up and placed his hands on Thorin's shoulder as he looked back to me. "maybe have a seat, and we can have a calm and peaceful conversation."

"I am calm." I said to Balin before pointing to Thorin. "I'm going to say my peace, and you will listen very closely, Thorin. I lost my friend tonight because I stuck up for you, since you couldn't wait and trust me I almost got caught. Then who would look out for the people of this town? You tell me to leave if I wasn't going to help you. That is one thing that is absolutely pissing me off."

"I will not be spoken to-"

"I said to listen! Women in this world may cower and obey, but I will not!" I tensed. "How dare you say that if I'm not going to help then leave. If I recall, Thorin Oakenshield, I've been helping your ass the moment I met you."

"We didn't ask for your help." Thorin responded and I could only scoff at the audacity this dwarf had.

"Right, so you would've been fine dealing with those undead monsters. Sure, okay, I would've loved to see that." I shook my head. "You, ungrateful-"

"I'm ungrateful?" Thorin moved around the table and stood right in front of me, towering over me with his chest puffed out, but I wasn't going to back down. Dwarf, men, elf…I wasn't going to be intimidated or scared by anyone when I already knew true terror. "If it wasn't for my request to Gandalf, you would still be in your world!"

"You wouldn't have lasted a second in my world without me!" I huffed. "What would've you done if I had not been there with Bard? With the Master? Housing arrangements? Need I remind you this is my house!" I copied Thorin, holding the same stance he was using against me. "I've been helping you every step of the way! Even with your stupid weapons! If you just took Bard's weapons instead of being greedy, you would've been at the mountain come tomorrow! Debt free!"

"And where were you when we were in Mirkwood? You didn't help us then." Thorin yelled.

"I thought you were dead!" I matched his tone before throwing my hands up. "You know what? I'm done. Everyone, continue with your merriment and drinking and food courtesy of the Master. Me? I'm going to turn in for the night."

"We're not through here, Sophitia." Thorin said as I heard the authority in his voice commanding me to stay.

"No, I believe we are." I said over my shoulder. "You know where I stand, and you I know where you stand. So, that's it. I'm done helping."

* * *

Sophitia stormed off, slamming the door to what Thorin had assumed was her room, leaving the whole room silent as Thorin was left fuming.

"Thorin…"

'Insufferable…infuriating…opinionated…' Thorin furiously thought as he clenched and unclenched his fist, feeling humiliated at being spoken to in that way along with Sophitia's ungratefulness.

"Thorin!" Balin spoke up a little louder, catching Thorin's attention.

"Yes, Balin…" Thorin said as he attempted to keep his voice as even as possible.

"Go to her Thorin." Balin advised.

"Go to her?" Thorin balked. "After what just happened?"

"You're both angry, stubborn, headstrong…and both in the wrong." Balin shook his head. "But a woman, no matter what race, is always right…even when she is wrong. Calm yourself and think, we indeed didn't trust her. We could've waited for her and waste one day to rest. The Master is a greedy individual, and if she has been helping this town from her thievery…then she is no common thief, but a hero in the shadows. We would've been dead in her world, and she helped us in ours, she didn't need to lift a finger to help us but she wanted to because we are her friends."

Thorin didn't move, didn't say anything because in a sense…Balin was right. What was exchanged between himself and Sophitia was said in anger. Thorin needed to calm himself if he wanted to speak to Sophitia, else another argument would arise. They would go their separate ways come tomorrow and Thorin didn't want to leave with that being their last conversation.

"Continue with your fun," Thorin said as she followed in the direction that Sophitia had gone. "I'll return shortly…"

Everyone resumed their feast as Thorin went to stand in front of Sophitia's room, the dwarf lifted his hand up to knock before hesitating just inches from the door.

'Just…knock.' Thorin willed himself as he begged his hand to move. 'Angry, stubborn, and headstrong…we truly are one and the same I suppose…'

Thorin knocked a couple of times on Sophitia's door, immediately getting a not so welcoming response.

"Whoever it is! Go away or I'll stab you through the eyes!" Sophitia's voice yelled through the door.

"It's me, Sophie…" Thorin steadily called out, and the door was yanked open just as he blinked. Blue and green eyes stared up at him, fire blazing behind her eyes and her lips were pulled down in a scowl.

"You are the last person I want to talk to right now." Sophitia said as evenly as possible. Thorin had placed his foot between the door and the frame just as Sophitia was about to shut the door in his face, his foot preventing her from doing so.

"Remove your foot or I'll break it." Sophitia ordered.

Thorin took her threat as a bluff as he pushed against the door, inviting himself in and closed the door behind him.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Thorin." Sophitia sighed as she went over to her bed. "If I do I may strangle you."

"Then let me do the talking." Thorin said. "You are the most infuriating woman I've ever met, you speak without thinking, don't care about what anyone thinks so long as you get your point across-"

"I really will strangle you, Thorin." Sophitia said as she sat on the edge of her bed only for Thorin to hold his hand out to silence her.

"But, so am I…" Thorin sighed. "I should've trusted your judgement. You've done more for us then I could've ever asked for, the things I've said I said in anger Sophitia…and for that I am sorry."

"And a simple sorry fixes everything in this world does it?" Sophitia stared at Thorin with indifference. "Because if it's supposed to, then It's not working on me."

"I know," Thorin sighed as he motioned for the chair that was at her desk. "may I sit?"

When Thorin got Sophitia's approval, he went over to the chair and dragged it so he could be sitting right across from the enraged woman whose eyes followed his every move.

"Listen, Sophitia, it was wrong for me to say such untrue things to you. From the moment we met you till now, you have been nothing but helpful. I was…only thinking about how important it was that we get to the mountain before the last moon of Autumn." Thorin sighed as he sat back in the chair. "With a lot that has happened in the past month, things just weren't going the way we expected it to go. We lost precious time due to the unexpected, and we needed to make up for those lost times."

"What the hell happened in the past month that could possibly cause you to lose your manners." Sophitia asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"A lot had happened…" Thorin said.

"Then explain, because honestly," Sophitia demanded. "the Thorin I met versus the Thorin sitting in front of me are two completely different people."

And so, Thorin explained to Sophitia what happened in the last month. Being trapped in Mirkwood for who knows how long that they began to question their sanity. The giant spiders that tried to eat them alive. Coming across the elves of Mirkwood who captured them and kept them prisoners inside the halls of Thranduil. Their escape along with their encounter with the orcs that were hunting them down…who were still hunting them down which explained why Thorin was in such a rush to get to the mountain with the needed equipment to protect themselves.

For a few minutes, the two sat in silence and simply stared each other down before Sophitia was the first to speak.

"I accept your apology Thorin." Sophitia sighed as she leaned back on her bed with her arms supporting her weight. "And I suppose…I'm sorry, too. I'm not one to simply take insults lightly after all I've been through."

"Understandable." Thorin said. "Are we good Sophitia?"

"Yes, we are." Sophitia said though she still seemed guarded when speaking to Thorin.

* * *

"Your skills," Thorin spoke up after the two had fallen into silence once again. "where did you learn them?"

"I had a mentor." I said. "When I settled in Lake-Town, for a few months I waited for you to show up, hoping you would show up. Then…I realized that maybe I should go searching for you. So, Bard taught me how to shoot a normal bow and arrow, at least enough to protect myself. I practiced everyday until I felt I was ready and then traveled all over Middle-Earth. I didn't go into major towns, I figured you would be traveling mostly on the back roads. I found…nothing. On my road trip I would learn a few things from people at places I stopped…until I came across this man on my travels. Or more like he saved me when I was injured. He acknowledged my potential and taught me all he knew. Tracking, hunting, sneaking…" I looked to Thorin to see his reaction and when he didn't say anything I continued. "So, once my lessons were finished, I took what I learned, returned back home and applied it to Lake-Town. I took jobs, requests, anything that could make me money. And when Bard needed help I'd make sure I was free…because I figured if you came the same way I did, at some point you would show up there."

"What else are you not telling me?" Thorin asked. "When you speak of your past, in your eyes there's something you seem to wish to say, but always decide against it."

"I never understood how you always know when I'm hiding something from you." I shook my head. "When I started to think you and everyone in the company was stuck in my world…or dead. I went back to my dark place once more. It was hard to adapt at first, and I didn't even want to try."

"Did you…" Thorin asked me already knowing where I was going with this.

"No, but there were many opportunities." I said honestly. "I almost took one, but then I started to think that if you were alive in my world you'd fight tooth and nail to get back here. And it was that hope that kept me going."

"Have you…" Thorin asked. "have you killed anyone for money?"

"Only those that deserved it." I said with a shrug. "At least, it's what I keep telling myself, but very rarely do I take up those jobs and only if the pay is good. It bothered me at first, but I seemed to find some justification to kill before I go through with the job. I just took what I already knew, enhanced it, and applied it to this world. It's helped me a lot…this knowledge."

"What else is bothering you Sophie…" Thorin asked.

I wanted to tell him something else, there was something I was feeling that I couldn't explain…that no one could explain. Like a tug in my chest, a burst of hope that he was still alive. I was wondering if Thorin felt that way, and if he did that maybe he could explain.

But I decided against it.

"Nothing." I said stubbornly. "I've told you everything I've been up to in the last five years."

"You're so stubborn…" Thorin commented. I was about to retaliate, get angry once again, before I saw the corner of Thorin's lip curl up.

'Damn dwarf is bating me…' I thought with a glare. "actually, I do have more to say if you'll listen."

* * *

"I've never seen Thorin lose his composure like that before…" Bilbo silently commented as he watched his friend push his way into Sophitia's room.

"Like two rams butting heads." Bofur chuckled as he continued to drink. "Our dear King has finally met his match."

"Well…" Balin smiled. "I can think of one other who could put Thorin in his place."

"I don't hear any yelling." Dwalin sighed. "Suppose that's a good sign."

"They'll be fine." Balin said as he poured his brother a drink. "Drink up brother, we may never get another opportunity to do so."

After a few drinks, some good food, in what felt like hours Thorin finally exited Sophitia's room. From the look on Thorin's face, it seemed like things had calmed down between the two. Thorin smiled before Sophitia's door closed and Thorin had gone back to sit with his company.

"I trust all is well with Sophitia?" Balin said as he handed Thorin a cup along with a full plate of food.

"All is well," Thorin said as he took a drink from his cup before continuing to speak. "she will be accompanying us to Erebor."

Dwalin started to choke on his food, quickly reaching over to his cup for a drink to clear up his windpipe and when he could finally breathe Dwalin turned to look at Thorin. "Come again? Care to repeat that Thorin?"

"She insisted." Thorin turned to Dwalin. "She said she was going to come with us to Erebor."

"And you agreed to her request so easily?" Dwalin started to argue.

"Not as easily as you think, I did deny her request at first, but she was persistent." Thorin sighed.

"I don't understand Thorin…" Dwalin sighed. "even if she's been able to strengthen her skills, she'll be killed if she comes with us."

"I won't let her out of my sight again, Dwalin." Thorin said evenly. "I thought at first she'd be safer here in Lake-Town, that if she came with us she would die…but then I realized she'd be safer with us."

"Thorin-"

"This is her decision, she insisted about joining us. I had no energy left in my body to argue anymore with her." Thorin defended with a sigh. "Dwalin, I won't be talking about this anymore, Sophie is coming with us. That is my final decision."

Dwalin sighed as the two warriors went back to celebrating with the company before Balin simply chuckled, bringing Thorin's attention back to his friend.

"Finally met your match, eh Thorin?" Balin continued to laugh, knowing full well that Thorin did indeed give in so easily even if he told his brother otherwise.

"I have no comment on the matter…" Thorin said as he took a sip from his cup.


	17. We're Off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating last week and being late this week, there's no excuse I just needed a mental health day/week lol. Thank you everyone for your patience, I will try and update weekly (though there's no set date on what day I would be updating specifically). As always I appreciate all the love, comments, kudos, and bookmarks!

_Sophitia was running, it seemed like that's all she ever did was run, relying solely on adrenaline as from behind her she could hear the moans and growls that were slowly catching up to her. Snapping jaws and the stench of rotting flesh reached her senses no matter which direction she went to try and lose her pursuers…no matter where she tried to rest, Sophitia could not escape her personal hell. It was the constant factor in her life._

" _ **Must be nice…"**_ _A voice inside her head spoke up._ " _ **you were able to escape this reality…"**_

' _What…' Sophitia thought as she turned to duck behind one of the buildings for cover, peaking out just enough to see a small group of the undead hobbling past where she was hiding._

" _ **Why is it…that you were able to live."**_

" _ **While we had no choice, but to die!"**_

' _Stop…' Sophitia shook her head from such thoughts as tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes. 'please…'_

" _ **You wanted to die!"**_

" _ **You should've joined us!"**_

_A body came colliding with Sophitia's, the two of them tumbling to the ground as Sophitia tried to get the upper hand by flipping their bodies, but failed as the thing above her kept her body pinned. As Sophitia held the body up by its shoulders, the thing snapped its jaws just inches from her face in a wild attempt to latch its jaws onto her neck._

" _ **Join us, Sophie!"**_

_The body above Sophitia slipped from her hands, its jaws clamping down on her shoulder and tearing flesh from her skin bit by bit. Sophitia bit her tongue as she felt the immense pain spread throughout her body each time the creature ate away. A burning sensation started to spread from her wound and getting hotter to a point where she let out a loud and painful wail after being unable to bear the attack any longer._

" _ **Stop fighting!"**_

_Sophitia, through her pain, peaked through her eyelashes and tears saw that the noise she was making started to alert more of the undead to their location. The weight over her body started to get heavier as more of those ravenous creatures reached their location, joining the 'feast'._

" _ **Why won't you just…die!"**_

" **…** _ **please…"**_ _Sophitia begged as she closed her eyes to drown out her own screams, to hopefully numb the pain and forget the things that were crowding around her._ " **…** _ **make it stop…"**_

_And just like that, at her simple plea, everything around her had stopped. The pain, the monsters, the blood, and her screams had ceased. Sophitia was left laying in the center of forever, surrounded by blinding white that she had to squint as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the brightness._

" _Child…" A voice called out, echoing all around the place. "stand up…nothing can hurt you…here."_

_Sophitia hesitantly sat up, she looked around for the source of the voice that had called out to her, and when she found no one she sat there in confusion. 'Am I dead…?'_

" _No." The voice answered Sophitia._

" _It all seemed so…real." Sophitia mumbled as she carefully got to her feet. "So, if I'm not dead…then where am I? This can't simply be a dream…"_

" _Clever girl…" The voice chuckled and in front of Sophitia a dark figure manifested itself before her. There were no visible features, just a shadow like figure, but she could tell it was a man by the sound of its voice and the structure of the shadow's body. "you're body is sleeping, yet your soul wanders."_

" _The dream sequence was your doing?" Sophitia asked as the shadow figure looked to be shaking his head._

" _That was your doing, you who are still haunted by the horrors of your own world. The guilt you've held onto for the past five years." The man said. "I've simply chased those thoughts away."_

" _So, why am I here?" Sophitia asked curiously. "This is the first time this has ever happened…unless I really am going crazy in my dreams as well…"_

" _This is no dream child I assure you, and you aren't going crazy." The shadow vibrated while he laughed. "And this isn't the first time you've been here…nor is this the first conversation we've had. Though, I'll give you credit, you've been consistent in asking me the same question every time we meet."_

" _Really?" Sophitia looked to be in thought as she scratched the back of her head to try and recall seeing this place. "I can't remember."_

" _That's because I never wanted you to remember." The shadow responded. "At least not yet."_

" _Why?" Sophitia glared at the shadow. "Why wouldn't you want me to remember our conversation? Or remember this place? This meeting?"_

" _Because it wasn't time." The shadow said. "And even when you wake you still won't have any recollection of this conversation."_

" _Then what's the point in talking to me." Sophitia said giving the shadow the blankest stare she could muster._

" _There's a point in everything I do." The shadow responded. "You may not remember our past conversations, but your body remembers what I've asked you to do."_

" _I won't ask because I won't remember." Sophitia said before she turned her back to the shadow. "But…out of curiosity, what do you want now?"_

" _It has…_ _to do..._ _with…"_

* * *

"Sophitia, you awake?" Thorin's voice called from the other side of my door as he gave a few knocks.

I hoisted my bag over my shoulders, my weapons that I've bought from my own world and the few weapons I became accustomed to from this world strapped to my body. I looked around my room to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything before going over to the door and opened it to see Thorin waiting patiently on the other side. "Awake and ready to go when you are."

"Got everything you need?" Thorin asked me as I shut my door behind me.

"Packed all I needed last night." I assured him. "Hope everyone didn't drink too much."

"Are you sure you wish to come with us to the mountain?" Thorin asked as we left my house with the company following close behind.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "the years I've been in Middle-Earth gave me time to think how I could be of some help to you instead of being a hindrance. My training has led me to this resolve so I've had my mind set on it for a while."

Thorin didn't say anything after as we continued to walk to the main docks that the Master and a majority of the town had gathered to see us off. Early in the morning, before the sun rose, the Master had sent over his 'lackeys' to deliver some packs of provisions, some heavy set armor along with change of clothes for the company to change into. I could tell the Master was just trying to get into Thorin's good graces just so he could get his hands on his promised share of the gold in the mountain.

"You do know we're one short." Bilbo suddenly nudged himself between us as he looked back toward the company that lagged behind. "Where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said as he, too, turned back to look at his company.

"We'll have to." Balin mumbled. "If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays."

One by one, the company filed into the boat that was prepared for us, and the moment I jumped in I had placed my bag down that would not be in the way of the others as I went about assisting the rest with their bags to help them get settled.

"Not you." I heard Thorin say, and when I looked up I saw that he had stopped Kili from advancing forward as he continued to place bags into the boat. "We must travel at speed. You will slow us down."

Fili stopped beside me, the two of us sharing a look of concern as we continued to listen in on their conversation.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili smiled, thinking his uncle was joking about the matter. Two words, Thorin simply spoke two words to show Kili that he wasn't joking about not taking Kili along. "Not now."

Kili's smile vanished as he looked at his uncle for answers, the fight in his eyes coming forth as he tried to challenge his uncle. "I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our Fathers, Thorin."

"Kili, stay here. Rest." Thorin said as he stepped closer to his youngest nephew, placing a hand on the side of Kili's head. I could see the hurt in Kili's eyes as the situation began to sink in that he was going to be left behind…being told to stay behind while the rest continued forward. As much as I wanted to disagree with Thorin and insist that Kili has every right to come along, I knew he was right. Kili wasn't getting any better, today he looked even paler than yesterday and the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent. He would only slow us down, and if worse…get himself or others killed trying to help him. "Join us when you're healed."

"I'll stay with the lad." Oin volunteered just as Thorin stepped away from Kili. "My duty lies with the wounded."

"Uncle." Fili finally spoke up to get Thorin's attention. "We grew up on the tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili-" Kili tried to intervene in his brother's speech.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili tried to argue, speak up for his little brother.

"One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin." Thorin responded with a shake of his head.

"You need rest." Oin was trying to argue with Kili who only shook his head at Oin, denying that he wasn't going anywhere until he saw his friends and family off.

What surprised me the most was when Fili turned to me, blocking my view as his light blue eyes stared down at me, not a smile on his face as he whispered under his breath for me to hear. "Watch over our uncle."

Before I could even ask him to reiterate, he turned away from me and started to leave the boat.

"Fili," Thorin held his hand out to stop his eldest nephew from leaving. "don't be a fool, you belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili responded, taking one last glance my way as I could simply nod before he shook off his uncle's hand and went over to where Kili was seated.

Before Thorin could say anything else to try and convince his nephew otherwise the sound of an out of tune band started to play as from the top of a platform the Master showed his face to the waiting crowd as those around started to cheer and applaud at his appearance.

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes." The Master started his little speech. "And may your return bring good fortune to all!"

I sat at the front as the company started to row the boat down the canal, people of the town gathered on either side waved as we passed and I couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt settle in my chest. The thought that I had nothing to do with this quest or this mountain, and yet I was off to see it first compared to the rightful heirs of the mountain that were being left behind. And as the boat kept going, I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something important. Most of the time I could simply brush it off, but not this time…this time I felt like I was truly forgetting something that I was told to do, and it was bothering the absolute hell out of me.

' _There's something I need you to do…'_

'Ugh…my head…' I reached up and placed my hand on my forehead as I squinted at the sudden pain, but as quickly as it came it had vanished. 'that voice…I've heard it before…'

' _I brought you here-do something-'_ **Do what?** ' _return the favor-'_ **What?**

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked from beside me, standing tall as he guided the company that was rowing.

"I'm fine…" I responded as I looked up to Thorin with a smile. "just a small headache. For some reason…I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"We can't go back Sophie, I'm sorry." Thorin apologized and I could only shake my head.

"It's not something physical that I've forgotten, like…a lost memory." I sighed. "And when I try to remember, I forget the reason why I'm trying. So I just give up…but it bothers me sometimes that I can't remember."

"Has this been happening often?" Thorin asked.

"It's happened a few times in the time I've been to Middle-Earth, but it's slowly gotten worse in the past couple years." I honestly said to Thorin.

"The next we meet with Gandalf, we can ask if he has a reason for your predicament." Thorin said.

"Is he supposed to meet us at the mountain?" I asked curiously. "Whatever happened to Gandalf?"

"He left us just before we entered Mirkwood. Gandalf said he would meet us at the overlook, just before the slopes of Erebor." Thorin informed me before he went silent, staring off into the distance where I knew the mountain would be.

I turned my neck side to side to work out the kinks in hopes to relieve the pain in my head before I resorted to leaning back against the edge of the boat. I stared up at the orange tinted sky just as the sun was beginning to show over the mountains, staring at the lone bird that hovered above our boat just before taking off.

* * *

"Have you been to this side before?" Bilbo asked me as we started our trek up the cliff side of the mountain.

"I haven't been to this side per se, but I had to go further than this before." I said to Bilbo as I wiped my brow from the light sweat that threatened to trickle down into my eyes. "Someone had asked me to take something to the Iron Hills, and I started doing some business there with some of the dwarves."

"You've been to the Iron Hills?" Dwalin asked as he came to walk beside me. "Have you met Dain?"

"I met him once," I shrugged my shoulders. "there was a dwarf who needed me to deliver something to the Dwarf Lord. I also learned a few things from the dwarves of the Iron Hills."

"What kind of things?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Explosives." I smiled with pride. "I was able to take what I learned, along with the knowledge from my world, and make pocket sized explosives that pack a big punch. Very convenient for distractions. Oh! I was even able to make smoke bombs!"

"Smoke bombs?" Balin asked.

"Very complicated, and limited." I sighed. "Along with a few mishaps here and there. It took some trials and errors, along with some minor injuries until I got the concoction right."

"Have you used your weapons?" Bilbo asked as I shook my head.

"Elrond had advised me to refrain from using them considering no one in this world has such weapons." I shrugged my shoulders. "So, I've had to adapt to using your world weapons and vowed to only use it for emergencies only…hence why I bought them with me." I looked toward the front and let out a puff of air to blow out a few silver strands of my hair that fell out of my tie. "So, any idea where or what this secret door would look like?"

"No idea…" Bilbo answered as he surveyed the vast land that lay before us, though I'm sure the other's had the same thought in mind as we continued forward. "It's so quiet…"

"It wasn't always like this. Once," Balin commented as he took a deep breath, standing beside us as we looked on toward the barren wasteland, pointing in the direction that Bilbo had stared off to. "these slopes were lined with woodlands. The trees…were filled with birdsong."

"Relax Master Baggins." Thorin said as he joined our group. "We have food, we have tools, and we're making good time."

Thorin sounded winded as he used his sword as a sort of walking stick before he suddenly picked up pace and started running forward. Skipping and jumping over a rock as he stared out to what looked like the ruins of a city in the distance.

"What's that?" I asked as I ran forward to catch up with the rest of the company, grabbing Bilbo's arm in the process as I started to tug him to follow. "Come on Bilbo!"

"Hold on!" Bilbo gasped as we came to a complete halt the moment I dragged him to stand with us on the cliff. "Just… give me a second and let me catch my breath."

"What is this place?" I asked as I looked at the city in awe.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin." Balin answered. "The desolation of Smaug."

"The sun will soon reach midday." Thorin said as he turned to look at the sky, toward the sun that was beginning to rise. "We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets." Thorin moved around Bilbo and myself as his eyes found a path that was leading down. "This way."

"Wait!" Bilbo called out to Thorin just as I was about to follow. "Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we to-"

"Do you see him?" Thorin asked Bilbo. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own." Thorin took another glance toward the mountain before he turned back to the path he found, reaching out and placing his hand onto the middle of my back as he started to lead me away. "Come!"

* * *

From the outlook, walking past the ruins of Dale and making our way to the mountain the sun had now made its way to the middle of the sky, the intense heat was glaring down upon our group as we continued to search closer to the mountain. With no idea what exactly we were looking for, we were just at a loss. We could've walked past it and not even realize we did! I know it's meant to be a secret entrance, but why did it have to be so difficult to find.

"Anything!" Thorin yelled up to Dwalin at the very top who was standing closest to the mountain. Thorin plunged his sword into the ground just as I pulled the hood of my tunic further over my head to block out the sun as I looked around for anything that may look out of place. 'What I wouldn't do for some sunglasses…'

"Nothing!" Dwalin responded.

"If the map is true…" Thorin said as he pulled out this map that seemed worse for wear. It looked to have been folded constantly, been through the harsh elements of nature, but yet surprisingly it was still readable as I saw scribblings of what looked to be dwarvish writing (I've seen my fair share while visiting some dwarfish settlements) and a reddish brown 'x' just at the top of the mountain. "then the hidden door lies directly above us."

"Up here!" Bilbo's voice called down to us which caused every single dwarf in the company to race to where Bilbo was to see what he had found.

I was the first to reach Bilbo, not being weighed down by my belongings…or possibly I just got so used to such weight that it seemed easy for me to run with it, and right there…carved into the statue of a dwarf in the mountain were what looked to be stairs. 'No kidding it was right above us…' I looked up in wonder at the flight of stairs that we would need to climb to reach the top.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin complimented with a smile as he patted the hobbit on the shoulders. "Let's go else we lose our chance."

In my world, I never loved stairs. Stairs was my mortal enemy, and these were some pretty steep stairs. But then again…my endurance now is so much better than what it was like in my world, so I was a bit hopeful that I could make this climb without difficulties.

"Will you be okay?" Thorin asked me with concern as we stood at the very first climb.

"I won't hold you back." I assured Thorin as I jumped up, grabbing onto the first ledge before hoisting myself up. "Though I don't think I can assist in pulling your weight up to this ledge. You're too heavy."

"Don't worry about me." Thorin said with a smug smirk as he copied my movements, joining me on the first step. "Continue up, we'll be right behind. I'll catch you if you fall."

"If I fall and you don't catch me, I'm coming back to haunt you." I lightly threatened as I continued upward without hearing his reply.

The incline was difficult, continuously having to pull myself up onto each ledge without looking back…curse my short stature. It was difficult, I was sweating, but I urged myself to keep pushing forward without looking back. I will say that Thorin wasn't lying when he said he would catch me. At one point my foot had slipped when my knees had buckled under the immense strain I was putting on my body and I couldn't catch myself. Thorin caught me as I fell with one arm under my legs and the other was supporting my back…I was completely embarrassed at the situation I had gotten myself into. I thanked him and quickly squirmed my way out before climbing back onto the step I was previously on.

On the way up I was able to have some time to think things through and reflect upon without the constant yelling that came from the company. You see somethings been weighing heavily on my mind. I've had years to think about what I wanted to tell Thorin if he was alive, if I ever got the opportunity to meet him again. And when I finally saw him floating in those barrels, speaking to the company, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me..but when I finally confirmed for myself that he was real I wanted to tell him how much I thought about him. How thankful I was to him for giving me this opportunity of a better life, and how much I really truly missed him and his grumpy attitude, his blue eyes, and his comforting hugs.

But when I found out only a month had passed since he had last seen me, all those scenarios I played in my head went out the window.

How could I confess such things that I had years to come to terms with, when it's only been a month at the most for him? He didn't have the time I was given to to think a lot about me like I had for him. Not to mention the way my heart beat wildly against my chest at having seen him after so long, how his simple teasing could rile me up so easily, how his laughter stirred such strange feelings I'd tried hard to bury, and how happy I was to hug him in that very moment. Why, he'd think I was absolutely insane! But maybe…one day after being around him for so long, when a few years have passed I could tell him everything.

But…I'm rambling. I suppose that's one thing that hasn't changed with me. The comfort 'talking' to myself always brought. It easily helped me keep my mind off the tough trail I was on, and to me it made time move quicker.

'The last step…' I thought with a triumphant smile as I stepped onto the rock platform, moving over to the side and plopped down onto the ground to rest my aching legs. 'I'm going to feel all this tomorrow…'

"This must be it." Thorin said as he went over to stand in front of the rock wall as soon as he reached the platform I was on. Thorin looked up and all around to see if he could see any distinguishing marks that would indicate that a door even existed. "The hidden door." Thorin whispered before turning back to address all of us, a smile on his face as he spoke out strong and firm. He reached for the key that was around his kneck and held it out for us to see. "Let all those who doubted us…rue this day!"

The dwarves present erupted into cheers of excitement and agreement as one by one each dropped their bags as they joined up on the platform and away from the steps. Some even took the opportunity to rest and catch their breath. I had decided to stay out of the way and on the sidelines, just watching with a smile as they started to approach where they assumed the door would show itself.

"Right, then. We have a key." I heard Dwalin say as he stepped up to the rock wall, giving certain spots a feel to see if anything would give away. "Which means that somewhere…there is a keyhole."

" _The last light of Durin's Day…_ " Thorin recited as he turned to look at the setting sun. " _will shine upon the keyhole._ "

I turned my head to look at the setting sun as well, watching as it slowly started its descent behind the mountains across the lake, and as the light was slowly starting to fade…I felt the air grow tense as the longer they failed to find the keyhole the more desperate the dwarves were beginning to get. I especially felt it radiating off Thorin: desperation, anxiety, impatience, anger and frustration at the prospect of having traveled so far with nothing to show for it. "Nori."

Nori stepped forward, holding what looked to be a silver bowl up to the wall and tapping the rock wall with a silver spoon? Nori seemed to be trying to find any hollow spots in the wall. I guess that acted as this world's version of a stethoscope? Interesting…

"We're losing the light. Come on." Thorin urged as Dwalin then resorted to straight out kicking the rock wall.

"Be quiet!" Nori yelled to Dwalin. "I can't hear when you're thumping."

"I can't find it. It's not here!" Dwalin muttered, and for the first time I heard pure desperation in his voice and his actions started to mirror what he was feeling as he went about punching the wall. When the most stoic and hardened person I've ever met shows that kind of emotions…that gave me a cause for concern. "It's. Not. Here!" Each word was emphasized with a punch or a kick.

"Break it down!" Thorin's voice boomed causing my whole body to jolt in surprise at the sudden noise as Gloin, Dwalin, and Bifur took up their axes and started to smash it against the rock wall. "Come on!"

'Those won't hold out for long…' I thought sadly as I saw little by little the metal on the axes start to chip away on contact.

"Wh-what about your explosives?" Bilbo whispered to me and I could only shake my head.

"We wouldn't make it to a safe distance in time, and if we do put enough distance between us and my explosives…and it doesn't work." I stood up slowly and looked sadly back in the direction of the sun. "Thorin wouldn't make it back here in time to try again…"

"It's no good. The door's sealed." Balin yelled above the smashing of metal. "Can't be opened by force. There's a powerful magic on it."

The sun had dipped behind the mountain, no light shining upon the stone wall, and in the sky only remnants of the rays of the sun were left behind. The last light had passed…soon, the stars will show and the moon will rise to usher in the new season.

"No!" Thorin growled as he stepped forward, taking out the map from his coat as he looked down to reread the passage. " _The last light of Durin's Day…will shine upon the keyhole._ " Thorin's voice cracked at the end and I couldn't help but feel my own heart break at his next words for I had never heard him sound so broken and defeated before. "That is what it says." He sounded so unsure, pleading and looking for answers…I don't know why, but I wanted to cry as he tried to find the reason behind their failure when they had done everything right.

"What did we miss?" Thorin asked, slowly walking up to Balin, searching for some sort of answer he could provide. "What did we miss? Balin?"

"We've lost the light." Balin said sadly with a shake of his head. "There's no more to be done. We had but one chance." Balin looked back toward the dwarves that were standing in front of me who started to turn and walk away with their heads low, the light of hope that was once there had vanished like the sun. "Come away, lads. It's over."

"Wait a minute. Where are they going?" Bilbo looked around as he tried to stop the dwarves as I continued to watch Thorin who stood staring back at where the secret door would've been as Bilbo raised his voice, pleading with the dwarves to stay. "You can't give up now!"

Thorin turned away and from his hands, through his fingers the key he was holding had dropped, the key that carried what I could only describe held the hopes and dreams Thorin had on reclaiming his home for his people.

"Thorin." Bilbo called to the dwarf, almost pleading with him to rethink what he was doing…only for Thorin to shove the map into Bilbo's chest as he walked away. "You can't give up now…"

When Thorin walked past me I instinctively reached out to grab his wrist to try and prevent him from leaving.

"This can't be the end…" I pleaded with Thorin. "you've come all this way, don't give up just yet. Where there's a will there's a way." I moved closer to Thorin, trying to move into his line of sight and urging him to look at me. "There…has to be another way in…right?

"Balin's right, we've lost the light. We were too late." Thorin gave a long sigh before he placed his hand over my own, giving it a squeeze as blank eyes stared back at me. "Come along, Sophie."

Thorin continued to walk forward, my hands falling to my side as he moved away and I watched as his body disappeared down the path. From above I watched sadly as the rest of the company started descending back down the built in staircase.

"Sophie…we can't give up now." Bilbo's pleading voice caught my attention, and when I looked back I saw his eyes begging me not to go. "Please, help me look."

"No, we can't give up…" I said firmly, looking back over the cliff and back to Bilbo with a sad smile. "let's see if the two of us can work this out."

"Thank you…" Bilbo smiled, and together the two of us started to look for some sort of answer, or maybe a clue we had missed. I really hoped we could find something, I just couldn't get Thorin's defeated expression out of my head. I wanted to bring the light back to his eyes.

While Bilbo kept mumbling to himself, I was running my hands along every inch of the wall that I could reach in an attempt to see if we missed a small crack in the wall, or a panel that maybe we had to push to reveal the keyhole like I'd seen in movies.

" _Stand by the grey stone…when the thrush knocks._ " Bilbo recited. " _The setting sun._ And _the last light of Durin's Day will shine…_ " Bilbo started to pace. "The last light…last light"

"What does a thrush have to do with this wall?" I asked Bilbo as I moved closer to the stone, my ears pressed against it in hopes of hearing something or feeling pockets of air that could escape from the cracks of a door. Was I supposed to hear something? I feel foolish. "A thrush is a bird isn't it? How does a thrush knock? Is it going to bash its beak against the rock?"

Suddenly, a light tapping sound caught my ears, but it wasn't coming from the other side of the rock wall. Very slowly I turned to my left and saw a little thrush banging what looked to be a small rock against the rock wall beside me. 'Or…it could do that…'

"The last light!" Bilbo gasped as I turned back to look at what Bilbo was seeing, only for Bilbo to be pointing back at me. "Step away! Come look!"

I did as Bilbo told me to do and I saw that the moon was casting its light on the rock wall. Magic was still something I was trying to get used to, so I watched with wide eyes as the light from the moon concentrated upon one area I swore I had looked before. And there…where the light hit, was a hole that would perfectly fit the key Thorin was holding.

"The map wasn't talking about the sun…" I whispered to Bilbo as we stared on in shock. "it was talking about the light from the moon!"

"The keyhole!" Bilbo exclaimed as he went to yell over the edge of the cliff. "Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon! The last moon of Autumn!"

Bilbo let out a relieved laugh as I could only smile, trying and failing to keep my excitement in as I threw my arms around Bilbo and gave him the biggest hug, before I came to a realization and immediately pushed him away. Holding his shoulders as Bilbo stared at me in confusion. "Bilbo, where's the key!"

"The k-?" Bilbo then started to panic as he looked around, with the darkness of the night it was hard to decipher what was rock and what was the key.

"If we can't find the key and the moon vanishes, we'd truly have failed!" I started to panic as well as Bilbo and I searched frantically for the missing key.

"Where's the key? Where's the-" Bilbo stuttered. "It was…here."

"Could it have fallen over?" I asked as I stepped close to the edge and looked down, immediately regretting my decision as the area I was standing gave away at the light pressure I applied with my foot. In fear I backtracked to safer grounds and went over to Bilbo to help him search his area. "Should I race back down and look for it?"

"No, no it's-it's here!" Bilbo stuttered and when I looked back to him, he was turning in circles as he searched for where the key could be. "Come on, it was-it was here."

"Bilbo, wait!" I tried to warn the frantic hobbit, having caught the slight shimmer when the moonlight hit the ground, just beside his foot was the key. But I was too late, Bilbo had accidentally kicked the key in his panicked state, the key skidding away and close to falling off the platform. "The key!"

I ran over and skidded across the ground, catching the string just between my fingers before it could completely go over. I was shocked, my heart was racing a mile a minute at the thought that the key was going to be lost.

"I got it…I got it!" I said with a nervous laugh as I looked up and back at Bilbo who wasn't looking at me, but what was past me. I followed his gaze, and standing right by the pathway that led down was Thorin. I assume he had returned, along with the company, at the sudden commotion that we were making. I couldn't help but smile. "Bilbo found the keyhole!"

With the key in hand, I reached out to hand it over to the person who truly deserved to open the door. Thorin smiled as he reached out to grab the key before I heard a sudden crack just as Thorin's finger touched my hand.

"Huh…?" I was drawing a blank as I felt the floor beneath me crumble. I hadn't realized that in my burst of adrenaline I had landed hard on the one area that had given away at the slightest pressure I had put on it not too long ago.

I realized too late...I was about to fall over the edge of the platform.

Was this how I was going to die? Before the danger and adventure even began! There was so much I still wanted to do! I wanted to apologize to Bard face to face, I wanted to get to know the company more! There was…so much more I wanted to say to Thorin!

" _ **The events…are now being set in motion, and I need you to do something for me.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something fishy afoot! Who's this mysterious shadow figure that appears in Sophitia's dream I wonder. What is she forgetting? *sips hot coffee* Only time will tell, there is a reason for everything I write lol.


	18. Announcement!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hello everyone! I know its been a couple months I think since I've last updated. I want to say that I deeply apologize to everyone who's been reading, following, and looking forward to updates of this story. I know it's been almost a couple months since I've updated, but I assure you all that I have not forsaken or forgotten** **_Lone Survivor_ ** **!**

 **What started out as me working on two projects, both stories being updated one chapter a week (at least) I suddenly started to get really inspired with writing my other project** _**Written in the Stars** _ **that I just couldn't stop the roll I was on. I've been spending most of my days in the Final Frontier instead of down in Middle Earth and I am really sorry about that.**

**I felt a sense of guilt for not saying anything, so I knew I should be considerate and update you lovely people who supports this story on what's been going on. I should've done it sooner, but when that sudden burst of inspiration hits, it's hard to stop and if you stop in the middle you lose all train of thoughts of what sounded like good potential future chapters. If that makes sense?**

**I promise that I will continue writing** **_Lone Survivor_** **, but I do not have a definitive date for an update just yet. My intention and hope is that I will start updating before 2020 ends, but it's not a guarantee. When I do post an update I will delete this chapter and post a "coming soon" announcement.**

**Thank you everyone for taking some time to read all the way to the end, I am so very sorry and I hope to see you once I start updating again. And I hope when I do start updating that you'll continue to support this story. *sending lots of love in your direction* Thank you!  
-SO**

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this story or looking forward to more chapters then leave a nice little comment and kudos just to let me know. But you don't have to if you don't want to, though it's greatly appreciated. Thank you everyone once again for reading and I hope you're all staying safe out there! Sending lots of love and aloha your way!  
> -SO


End file.
